


The First Summer I knew You

by Why_Live_In_Reality



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 1969-1972, F/M, Glass Shard Beach, Gravity Falls AU, Starla - Freeform, The Past, carla's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_Live_In_Reality/pseuds/Why_Live_In_Reality
Summary: A shameless dabble into the past of Stan and Carla.Starts with an incident at Glass Shard Beach boardwalk when they are both 17 years oldPrepare for fluff and sweetness!*There will be some coarse language and potential adult-content later on.**Obviously, I don't own these characters, they belong to Alex Hirsh and the amazing team that worked on Gravity Falls. This is just my idea for their back story.





	1. June 1969 - Losing and Gaining Friends

June 1969

“Here you are sweetheart.” The old lady behind the concession stand handed me a paper bag full of fresh, hot doughnut bits.  
“Yum! Thanks Mrs Giovenelli!” I turned with a wave and headed toward the end of the pier. Summer break had started a week ago and I was loving the freedom.  
It was 4:30pm and all the attraction lights were beginning to flicker into life. Stopping to take a look at the carnival posters, I popped a doughnut bit into my mouth.  
“Ow, ow! Too hot, too hot!” I gasped and fanned my mouth before managing to swallow. I sucked in a breath of cool air. My throat felt like it was burnt. I heard someone laugh and turned around to glare at them. It was Stanley Pines. When he realised I was glaring at him, he ducked behind a nearby stall. I noticed Stanley’s twin brother Stanford not too far away. He was also looking for Stanley.  
“Stanley? Where’d you go? Are you hiding from Carla again?” Stanford was suddenly jerked to the side as Stanley reached out and dragged him behind the stall too. There was a clatter as Stanford’s glass fell off. Stepping forward with a slight smile, I picked up the glasses and was going to hand them back when another voice called out to me.  
“There you are Carla!” Did you know that dummy and the six-fingered freak are staring at you again? Isn’t it pathetic?”  
It was Cathy Crenshaw, the most popular girl at school and the biggest bully. She was surrounded by several other friends from high school. I glanced over at Stanley and Stanford. Stanley had gone red and was holding his brother’s arm as Stanford struggled to see without his glasses. Cathy sniggered.  
“Maybe the dummy was finally going to ask you on a date Carla?”  
I felt my cheeks flush. It was no secret that Stanley Pines had a crush on me. Cathy had made it public and reminded me whenever she could. I was just glad she didn’t know about my crush on him.  
Cathy laughed and everyone else joined in with her. She eventually noticed the glasses I was holding in my hand.  
“Oh look? You have the freak’s glasses. Here. Give them to me. I’ll hand them back.” She smirked. I bit my lip and glanced over at the Pines twins. Stanley met my eyes and shot me a pleading look. My grip tightened around the glasses as I took a deep breath. I hoped what I was going to do was worth it.  
“No.” I whispered. Cathy narrowed her eyes at me.  
“What did you say?” She asked dangerously. I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath.  
“I said no. You won’t give them back to him. You’d probably toss them into the ocean.” I walked over to Stanford and gently pushed his glasses into his hand. As he rushed to put them back on, I squared myself in front of the twins and faced Cathy.  
“What do you know... little Carla is a freak sympathiser.” She jibed. A few of the others joined in.  
“Freak lover!”  
“She fits in since she’s so small.”  
“Weirdos!”  
Something in me snapped.  
“Hold these.” I ordered, handing Stanley the paper bag I was still holding. Stanley took it in shock. I stomped over to Cathy and planted myself in front of her, hands on my hips.  
“You listen to me, you’re a bully and no one has the guts to tell you. Well I will. You are the biggest bully there is Cathy Crenshaw and I won’t stand for it anymore. So what if Stanford has 12 fingers? What does it matter? He’s smarter than all of you combined! And he’s a fantastic artist. I’ve seen your drawings Rori,” I pointed to one of the other girls, “six fingers still wouldn’t be enough to help you! And as for Stanley, just because he’s not as smart as his brother doesn’t mean he’s stupid! And I bet you 20 bucks none of the boys at school could beat him in the boxing ring!” Silence fell as I stood there, panting slightly to get my breath back. They all glared at me but no one had a reply.  
Until Cathy recovered.  
“Wow Carla, it takes real guts to make yourself as unpopular as those two,” she pointed at the twins, “but maybe now they will have a friend who’s human. And maybe the dummy will get that date after all.”  
“Go away and leave us alone Cathy. I’m done pretending to like you.”I said evenly, still staring her in the face. Cathy bristled and gave me an ugly look.  
“Have fun being a social outcast.” She spat at me before turning and leaving. After a few moments of stunned silence, the rest of the group followed her.  
A hand tentatively tapped my arm. It was Stanley.  
“Thanks for sticking up for us Carla, but you didn’t have to do that... Me and Ford, we’re kinda used to that you know...” he trailed off, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled and gave his shoulder a playful punch.  
“Are you kidding? I’ve hated Cathy’s guts since I met her and you two don’t deserve all the crap you get. Besides, I think I might have gone too far now... So when school goes back, you two might be the only friends I have.”  
“F-f-friends?!” Stanley stuttered, Ford looking at me in shock. My smile faded.  
“I’m sorry. It’s just that we’ve been going to school together since we were little... I figured now might be the time to actually get to know each other.” I bit my lip anxiously. “If you don’t want to...”  
An unfamiliar silence settled between us. Stanley scuffed his shoes together and Ford cleared his throat.  
“Hi. I’m Stanford Pines. I have 12 fingers. This is my twin brother Stanley. He’s not that bright but he’s an excellent boxer. Oh, he also had a pet possum named Shanklin.” Ford offered his hand to me with a shy smile.  
“Ford!” Stanley hissed, going red again. I started to giggle and grabbed Ford’s hand.  
“Hi there. My name’s Carla McCorkle. I’m unusually short and love to dance.” I offered my other hand to Stanley. “And I think Shanklin is a fantastic name for a pet possum.” Stanley grinned and took my hand in his. We did a three-way shake.  
“So, friends?” I asked as we let go. Stanley and Ford looked at each other.  
“Friends.” They said in unison.  
“That’s creepy... But awesome!” I grinned. Looking between the two boys, I saw Stanley was still holding my food. Stanley noticed and quickly held the bag out to me.  
“Thanks.” I took it back and glanced at them again. Everyone knew that their father was pretty stingy with his money and that the boys didn’t get any sort of allowance... Opening the bag, I held it out to them.  
“You wanna share?” I asked. The boys looked dumbstruck.  
“We couldn’t... they’re yours...” Ford muttered. I shook the bag a little.  
“Exactly. Which means I can do what I want with them, and I want to share them with my friends. So go on. Dig in.” I encouraged. The twins glanced at each other again and tentatively reached in and took a couple of pieces each. Taking a few for myself, I nodded toward the end of the pier and soon all three of us were ambling along in contented silence, passing the bag between us.  
Stanley crumpled the bag up and tossed it into a trashcan.  
“So what do you guys normally do around here?” I asked, hopping up on the pier’s hand rail. Ford shrugged.  
“Stay out of trouble... thought that gets kinda hard with Stanley around.”  
“Hey!” Stanley cried out indignantly. “I only start fights I know I can finish.”  
“You also start fights just because you can.” Ford retorted. I giggled at the exchange. Both boys looked at me in surprise.  
“Sorry,” I said sheepishly, drumming my heels against the railing. “It’s just you two are funny that’s all. In a good way.” I added, seeing the strange look on their faces. “I’d give anything to have a twin sister or even just a brother.” I sighed. “It sucks to be an only child.”  
Stanley leaned up against the railing next to me.  
“Is that why you were out here by yourself tonight?” he asked. I nodded.  
“Yeah, my dad had a couple of heavy weights coming in for training tonight. So he gave me five bucks and told me to amuse myself until 7.”  
“That’s kinda rough.” Stanley said quietly.  
“Nah, it’s fine. I don’t mind it. Besides, if I hadn’t been here, we wouldn’t be having this conversation. So I consider it a good thing!” I smiled. Ford smiled at me.  
“Is that how you knew Stan is such a good boxer? Have you seen him at your dad’s gym?” he asked.  
“Yeah. I normally help out with cleaning when I’m not doing homework or training myself.” I admitted. Stanley looked at me in surprise.  
“You box?”  
I laughed at his surprise.  
“Yeah... dad always wanted someone he could teach to box and as the only child, I was it.”  
“But- but you’re so small...” Stanley was clearly at a loss. Ford groaned and covered his eyes with his hand. I hopped down and squared off in front of Stanley.  
“Oh yeah? Wanna try me big guy?” I jibed, curling my hands into fists. “Don’t let my size fool you. I will fell you like a tree.” I swung a light punch which Stanley deflected easily but missed the second punch that jabbed him in the side. Stanley looked shocked but recovered when he saw my grin.  
“Ahahaha!”  
Stanley and I turned to see Ford struggling to keep his laughter in.  
“All those times you teased me for being an inch shorter than you...” Ford gasped for air. “And I bet Carla could knock you flat... and she’s smaller than I am!” He collapsed into giggles and I couldn’t help but join in. Stanley watched on in amusement as Ford and I slowly stopped laughing.  
“Alright, you two... I get it. I’m a big dumb idiot.” Stanley said . I wiped my eyes and shook my head.  
“You’re not an idiot Stanley.” I reassured. “Just big.” I grinned and gestured to myself. “But then again, anyone is big compared to me!” I spun on the spot, making both boys smile.  
“How short are you anyways?” Ford asked.  
“Five foot 3!” I announced cheerfully. Stanley gave a low whistle and nudged me softly.  
Tiny but deadly right?” he teased. I stopped and stared at him seriously.  
“You have no idea.” I said in a low tone without blinking. Stanley looked a little unsure and I winked at him. A slow grin spread over his face.  
He really is quite handsome I thought to myself. Feeling my cheeks heat up again, I turned to look at the horizon. The sun was finally starting to set.  
“So what shall we do with the last remaining hour of light?” I asked out loud.  
“We could go to the House of Mirrors.” Ford suggested.  
“Or the penny arcade.” Stanley joined me at the railing.  
“What about the Ferris wheel?” I asked. Stanley shook his head violently.  
“Oh no. Not that thing!”  
“Stanley has a fear of heights.” Ford explained, standing on the other side of me.  
“I don’t fear anything.” Stanley tried to bluff.  
“So why don’t you look down then?” Ford quipped. Stanley gritted his teeth and forced himself to look down off the pier. After a second, he snapped his head up and backed away a couple of paces.  
“See? Not scared.” He protested.  
“You’re shaking.” Ford pointed out. I gave Stanley a smile.  
“No Ferris wheel then... House of Mirrors sounds fun though.”  
“Eh... I can’t go back in there for a while...” Stanley admitted sheepishly. “I broke a mirror... or two... or five...” I suppressed the urge to laugh while Ford just shook his head.  
“Oh yeah... I forgot about that.” He muttered. Clicking his fingers, Ford grinned triumphantly. “What about the boat?” he suggested.  
“Boat?” I looked between them curiously. Stanley chewed his lip.  
“You really wanna to show her Sixer?”  
“Sixer?” I was thoroughly confused.  
Ford pointed at his hand helpfully.  
“Oooohhh. I get it. That’s a cool nickname.” I said. Ford smiled widely.  
“That does it. We’re showing her the boat.” He said.  
“Come on Carla. This is gonna be awesome.”Stanley grabbed my wrist and all three of us ran back towards the beginning of the pier.

“Can I see where we are yet?” I asked, stumbling over a rock.  
“Nope. We gotta make sure you don’t know where our secret hide out is.” Stanley replied from behind me, his hands still over my eyes.  
“Stanley, I can still hear the boardwalk. I doubt it’s that secret.” I said sceptically. Ford chuckled and reached for my hand.  
“Let go of her Stan, I think she’s got a point.”  
“Spoilsport.” Stanley mumbled and uncovered my eyes. Blinking rapidly, I noticed we were close to the Barrens.  
“Oh hey! I haven’t been down here in ages. My grandma always scared me with stories about the Jersey Dev-” I stopped short, spotting an almost complete boat nearby. “Is that it?” I asked.  
“Yup, we found it years ago.” Stanley said.  
“Cool.”  
“What are we waiting for then?” Ford crowed. With a laugh and shout from Stanley we all charged down through the sand and scrambled onto the boat. Flopping onto my back on the deck, I grinned happily.  
“This is way better than the House of Mirrors.” I sighed.  
The boys got comfortable themselves. Ford sat with his back against the mast and Stanley sat next to me, propped up against the railing. We sat in silence for a while. Eventually I sat up and scooted closer to Ford. Meeting his eyes shyly, I twisted my fingers together.  
“Hey Ford... don’t take this the wrong way or anything, but could I see your hands?”  
Ford reddened and looked over at Stanley who shrugged.  
“You better let her Sixer. We both know she could just beat you into showing her.”  
Ford nodded and nervously held his hands out to me, spreading his fingers. Getting up on my knees, I was amazed by Ford’s hands.  
While I had caught glimpse of them over the years, it was fascinating to see them up close. Reaching up, I hesitated before looking at Ford who nodded. Cradling one of his hands in mine, I gently touched each fingertip, lingering on the extra little finger. They were perfectly normal hands... or as normal as they could be with six fingers. But each finger was a proper finger. Not the mutated stumps the kids at school had whispered about. I immedieately felt guilty for ever having believed them, or worse, laughing at the jokes they had made.  
“They’re amazing.” I breathed. “What’s it like having 6 fingers?” I asked. Ford laughed nervously.  
“I don’t know... what’s it like having five fingers?” There was an awkward pause. I heard Stanley shift behind me and saw the look of anxiety on Ford’s face.  
I realised how dumb my question had been and started laughing.  
“I’m sorry Ford. My question was stupid.” I shook my head and gave him a smile. “I think six fingers are better than five, no matter what anyone says.” Ford looked gratefully at me and I sat back down. Stanley relaxed as well and I realised just how protective he was of his brother.  
“So do you guys just come out here and hide?” I asked. Stan shook his head.  
“We’re trying to make her sea worthy again. We’ve already named her.” He said with a grin. “The Stan’O War! Whaddya think?” he gave me a sidelong glance. I mused it over.  
“Stan’O War... I think it’s brilliant.”  
“Why are you being so nice to us Carla?” Ford suddenly asked. I stared at him in shock. I hadn’t really thought about it myself. I was just so sick of Cathy putting them down when they didn’t deserve it. I shrugged.  
“Because I’ve seen you two almost every day since we were 6 and yet I didn’t really know you? Because I got sick of pretending to dislike you guys when I didn’t know you? Because Cathy just irritates me and I wanted her to look like stupid? Because high school is a crappy place where we pretend that there’s some sort of stupid status quo? Because you guys are really nice and I’ve wanted to get to know you guys for years? Because... because...” I pulled a face. “I think I’ve ran out of reasons...”  
Stanley began to shake. I looked across in concern but found he was laughing.  
“Carla McCorkle, I think you’re brilliant!” He managed to get out. I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach and smiled. Ford climbed down and sat with us.  
“I have to agree. No one else has ever been brave enough to do that for us. We know we’re the laughing stock of high school and no one really wants to be friends with us...”  
I reached across and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Don’t say that. I wanted to be friends with you guys. I just didn’t want others to laugh at me. But you know what?” I placed a hand on Stanley’s still shaking shoulder. “I really don’t care about that anymore.”  
Both boys looked at me with genuine smiles. I smiled back and caught sight of the sun starting to sink below the horizon.  
“Oh no! I should get home!” I cried out. “Dad doesn’t like me out after dark for long.”  
“Hey, hey. We’ll walk you home right Sixer?” Stanley asked his brother. Ford nodded.  
“Of course. We can’t let you walk back alone.”  
Thanks guys... but I don’t want you to get in trouble...” I trailed off. Stanley hopped off the boat and held his hand out for me.  
“Ah don’t worry about us. As long as we’re together, nothing can go wrong.” He gestured at me, indicating for me to take his hand. I smiled and hopped down myself, landing next to him with a cocky grin. Ford let out a burst of laughter and stumbled as he hit the ground. Stanley immediately offered his hand to Ford and brushed him off. We set off back up the beach as the light began to fade. By the time we had reached the boardwalk, the dark was truly setting in.  
“Hey Ford, you wanna get home and let the folks know I’m walking Carla home?” Stanley suggested. Ford looked taken back but recovered quickly.  
“Uh, sure Stan. But be quick about it. I don’t think pa will be that understanding.” He said as he hurried away down the street.  
“So which way are we heading Carla?” Stanley asked, turning back to me. I gave him a look.  
“Stanley, you know I live next to the gym... and I know you know where that is.”  
Stanley looked away, clearly embarrassed.  
“Ah, yeah. That’s right... oh geez.”  
I touched his arm lightly as we began walking  
“Don’t get so flustered. It’s fine you know.” I reassured.  
“What is? What do you mean?” Stanley rushed out, looking terrified.  
“That you’ve got a crush on me.” I admitted softly. Stanley deflated slightly and looked miserable.  
“I guess it’s pointless to deny it huh?” he asked as we approached my street. I made a noncommittal gesture. Stanley groaned.  
“Look, I don’t want you to stop talking to Ford, I think he really enjoyed having you around... You don’t have to worry about me hitting on you or anything.” He all but begged. I stopped and stared at him.  
“Stanley...” I reached out and stopped him. “I don’t mind that you have a crush on me.”  
Stanley looked shell shocked.  
“But you’re popular... and I’m, well I’m Stan Pines... And people would say nasty things and...” He struggled to speak clearly. I held up my hand.  
“After tonight, I think people are going to say nasty things about me anyway. Cathy will see to that.” I took a deep breath. “And as for having a crush on me, well, you know...” I blushed, glad that it was dark. Stanley stayed quiet, waiting. I sighed.  
“You’re not a bad-looking guy Stanley, and you’re sweet.” I babbled, just trying to fill the silence. Stanley said nothing but grabbed my hand in the dark. My stomach flipped and I smiled.  
“I really need to get home. And so do you. I don’t want you in trouble.” I started walking again. Stanley kept up with me and as we approached my dad’s gym, I stopped. The lights were still on and I didn’t want him to see me walking with someone holding hands.  
“Thanks for seeing me this far, but I think I can make the last few steps on my own.” I said jokingly. Stanley glanced down at our hands, still linked. Smiling sweetly, he looked at me.  
“Gotcha. Sleep well Carla.” He leaned in and hugged me. At the end of the street, Stanley turned and waved a hand. I waved back and hurried to the side gate next to the gym. Slipping through it, I leaned against the fence and stuffed my hand into my mouth to suppress the squeal in my throat.  
Stan Pines liked me and walked me home! I did a little dance in the alley way and practically skipped to the door. Totally worth losing all my other so called friends!


	2. July 1969 - Lazy Beach Afternoons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla surprises the Pines Boys with a picnic on the beach.

July 1969

The sand was hot under my feet as I made my way down to the Barrens. I could see the distant outline of the Stan O’War and grinned. Hefting my bag higher on my shoulder , I skipped and slipped down the sand dunes.  
“They better appreciate this.” I muttered to myself, “It’s the hottest day of summer and I’m lugging them food.” Tightening my grip on the basket in my hands, I quickened my pace.  
The boat was closer now and I soon heard voices.  
“Stanley! Where’d you leave the screwdriver?”  
“It was right there Sixer. I didn’t even touch it.”  
“Well, if it was right there, then where is it now?”  
A red-handled screwdriver was lying forlornly on the sand near the boat. Placing the basket down, I scooped it up.  
“You tell me Sixer, you’re the smart one.” I heard Stanley reply.  
“This it?” I asked, holding the screwdriver over the edge of the boat.  
“Carla!” The twins exclaimed in unison.  
“Still creepy.” I laughed. Ford took the screwdriver from my hand gently.  
“Where was it?” He asked.  
“On the sand,” I shrugged, “It probably rolled off.” I tapped my fingers against the wooden hull. “Someone wanna give me a hand here?”  
“I called it!” Stanley cried and rushed forward. Lifting the picnic basket back up, I handed it across to Stanley. Shifting my bag strap across my body securely, I lifted myself up onto the boat’s deck.  
“You brought food?” Stanley asked, already lifting the basket’s lid.  
“Hey!” I smacked his hand lightly. “You can wait.” Stanley snatched his hand back, giving me a guilty smile. Ford snorted and went back to fiddling with some sort of doodad. I slipped my bag off and got comfy.  
“Sorry Carla... We haven’t eaten since breakfast.” Stanley apologised. I sighed and pushed the basket closer to him.  
“I’m too darn soft. Go on then, dig in.” I smiled. “You too Ford. Before Stan eats everything.”  
“Uh huh.” Ford replied absently, still focused on what he was doing. I reached over and waved a hand in front of his face.  
“Food Ford.”  
Ford looked up and over at me.  
“You brought food?” He asked, just as Stanley had. I bit the inside of my cheek, trying not to laugh.  
“Yeah. Now stop being a genius and eat something.”  
Ford scooted over and took the sandwich Stanley handed him. Watching the boys dig in, I leaned over and started pulling things out of the basket. Cups, a knife, cookies, chips, and even half a pie.  
“Geez, did you make all this?” Stan asked, mouth full of sandwich.  
“Stanley, its rude to talk with your mouth full.” Ford reminded him casually. I giggled and tutted at Stan. Stan rolled his eyes and swallowed his food.  
“So? Did you?” Ford asked.  
“Make this? Yeah.” I shrugged, pulling a couple of apples from the basket. “Figured it was a nice day for a picnic.”  
“So how’d you know we’d be here?” Stan asked, taking another sandwich.  
“It was a sunny day and you two are always here.” I answered, grabbing the bottle I’d laid in the bottom of the basket. “Drink?”  
Ford wiped his mouth and grabbed the cups.  
“Sure. Thanks Carla.” He smiled.  
“I don’t think we’ve ever been to a picnic before...” Stan watched as I poured the soda carefully.  
“Ma used to let us eat in our room, in that blanket fort we made.” Ford said. “Remember? That was kinda like a picnic.”  
Stanley pulled a face.  
“Picnics should be at the beach or a park... Not stuck at home.” He replied as he took the cup Ford offered.  
“I used to have tea parties in my room with my dolls...” I piped up. “With water though... not tea. It’s hard work having to keep the conversation going after awhile. Pretty sure all my dolls hated each other.”  
“What?” Ford raised an eyebrow at me. I sighed.  
“Well you know how it is... The soft toys hated the plastic Barbie dolls, the Barbie dolls hated each other for wearing each other’s clothes, and everyone hated the china doll for being creepy...” I trailed off as I caught sight of both boys staring at me, incredulous. “What?”  
“You’re weird.” Stan said. My mouth fell open.  
“Look who’s talking Pines. You had a pet possum.” I retorted.  
“At least he was alive.” Stan shot back.  
I stuck my tongue out at him.  
“You had Ford... I had to make my own friends.” I tried to frown but ended up laughing. Stan joined in and before long so did Ford.  
“I suppose it was pretty weird.” I admitted, starting to slice the apples up.  
“So did they ever get along?” Ford asked. I glanced at him, trying to figure out if he was teasing me.  
“Most of them were given away a few years ago. So I have no idea. The china doll is still in my room... she’s still creepy.”  
Ford nodded, going back to eating. Biting into the apple slice I was holding, I took a look around the boat.  
“Reckon you guys will have her finished this summer?” I asked.  
Stanley nodded.  
“Hope so. It’d be great to have her ready for adventures next summer.” He said happily. I glanced over at Ford. He’d put his sandwich down and was fiddling with his notebook.  
A opportunistic seagull landed on the railing and tried to peck at Ford’s sandwich.  
“Get outta here you rat with wings.” Stan flapped his hand toward it. Screeching indignantly, the seagull took off in shock.  
“Thanks Stan.” Ford muttered, now engrossed in writing. Shaking my head, I leaned over and tapped the book.  
“What’s going on in there genius?” I asked lightly. Ford looked up at me, eyes bright.  
“Just an idea..” He said slowly. Sensing he wasn’t going to say much more, I sat back up.  
“Can it wait? There’s still food to be eaten.” I said.  
“I’m on it!” Stanley said brightly grabbing Ford’s sandwich and taking a bite.  
“Stan!” I protested. “You were in the middle of eating another sandwich.”  
Stanley paused and looked down at the two sandwiches he was holding. Looking me dead in the ye, he began to take alternating bites. I rolled my eyes with a smile.  
“Fine. But at least remember to breathe between bites.”  
Shoving the plate of cookies toward Ford, I picked one up and waggled it in front of him.  
“Have a cookie. Please? They’re home-m-a-d-e.” I said in a sing-song voice. Ford grinned at me and took two.  
“Thanks.” He replied, sticking the cookie in his mouth and immediately going back to his writing.  
“Sure thing.” I replied and turned back to face Stan.  
Darting forward, I grabbed the last sandwich.  
“Good thing I’m not starving,” I teased, “You’ve eaten most of the sandwiches.”  
Stan grinned and poured himself another drink.  
“Not my fault you make good sandwiches.” He said. I awkwardly crawled over to him and sat next to him, so now we were both facing Ford.  
“Good thing I brought more than sandwiches. Eat to your heart’s content Stan.” I said happily..  
“Don’t mind if I do.” Stan leaned over and took a bite out of my sandwich.  
“Hey!” I protested. “I meant eat the other stuff! This is my sandwich.” I tucked the sandwich down by my side as Stan laughed.  
“Fine by me. You brought so much food!” He crowed as he reached for the bag of chips. As Stan continued to stuff himself, I stretched out and flicked my shoes off the side of the boat.  
Finishing off my sandwich, I reached for a cookie.  
“So do you guys need any extra help?” I asked. “I’m not that great with technical stuff but I feel bad just sitting here.”  
Ford finally looked up from his notebook.  
“You brought us food.” He smiled. “Just relax. It’s summer.”  
“You hardly even ate.” I pointed out.  
“But what I did eat was delicious.” Ford said smoothly. I laughed and turned to find Stan feeding the seagull chips.  
“Is that how you got Shanklin?” I asked, nudging him with my foot. Stan spun round and grinned when he realised he’d been caught.  
“The poor guy looked hungry.” He said.  
Ford sighed.  
“Stan spend a week trying to catch Shanklin out of the attic with chips... He eventually cornered him with a blanket. After Shanklin gouged two long claw marks into his arm.”  
Stan held his left arm out proudly. I saw the two irregular scars extending down his forearm.  
“But I got him!” He said with a grin. I giggled and Ford shook his head with a smile.  
“Can you hand me the bag I got you to carry Stan?” Ford asked.  
“Got it Sixer.” Stan reached behind us and tossed a duffel bag at Ford. Catching it easily, Ford began to pull tools and spare parts out of it.  
“Junk that pa couldn’t sell.” Ford explained when he saw me watching him. “I figured I could probably use some of it to fix the compass and a few other things... though I may have to make some from scratch.” He frowned.  
“You reckon you can do that?” I asked, genuinely curious. Ford made a noncommittal gesture with his hand.  
“Probably. Shouldn’t be too hard.” He said casually.  
I was floored. I knew Ford was smart. But I hadn’t realised how capable he was. Stan leaned over and grabbed a hammer out of the bag.  
“I’ll carry on with the hull right?” He asked Ford. Ford nodded and Stan quickly hopped down and soon a loud banging filled the air.  
“So you guys really are rebuilding her.” I said in awe. “That’s amazing.”  
Ford smiled as he continued to work.  
“It keeps us out of the house. And it’s fun.” He said.  
“Reckon you’ll ever sail away from here?” I asked, scooting closer to Ford.  
“Stan seems to think so,” Ford frowned slightly, “But I don’t know... Not that I’d say that to him.” He hastily added.  
“Why not? Pretty sure this is something that needs to be talked about.” I said, feeling slightly out of my depth.  
“Yes, no... I guess.” Ford sighed and put the compass down. “I just don’t know if it’s what I want anymore. I used to, but we’re growing up...” Ford glanced over to check Stan couldn’t hear him. The sound of hammering was still pretty loud.  
“You should talk to him Ford,” I bit my lip, “I know I haven’t known you guys the longest but I think this is something important.”  
Ford gave me a small smile.  
“Thanks Carla.” He focused back on the compass, effectively ending the conversation.  
Feeling a little awkward, I got up and walked over to where Stan was working. Sitting on the edge of the partly finished deck, I swung my legs absently.  
Stan looked up after a while.  
“Hey, I didn’t spot you there.” He smiled, wiping his forehead. “Whatcha doing?”  
“Nothing... feeling useless.” I shrugged. Stan grinned and jerked a thumb back toward the boat.  
“Sixer still engrossed in his fiddly work?” he asked. I nodded.  
“Yeah... I might just go for a wander along the beach. You guys seem to have the boat building under control.” I teased softly. Stan grinned.  
“If you want... Just don’t get too close to those caves. That’s where the Jersey Devil lives.” Stan waggled his eyebrows at me in a knowing way.  
I snorted as I jumped off the boat.  
“You sound like my grandma Stan.” I punched him lightly on the arm as I walked past. “She always used to scare off going down to the Barrens alone with stories of the Jersey Devil.”  
“Hey, I happen to know that the Jersey Devil is alive and terrifying!” Stan called after me.  
“Yeah, yeah Pines. I’ll be careful.” I answered, heading down toward the water.

Pausing at the mouth of the large cave, I shivered slightly.  
There really was something foreboding about the cave. Not that I really believed in the legends of the Jersey Devil... that was just to scare the kids. But standing here, shadowed by the cave mouth, I wasn’t too sure.  
“Raaargh!” Stan lept up behind me and I shrieked. I spun round and glared as Stan fell to the ground laughing.  
“You ass!” I sulked. “That wasn’t funny.”  
“Yes it was! You should have heard yourself!” Stan gasped for breath, red in the face from laughing. I tried to frown, but Stan’s laugh was contagious and I soon started to laugh with him.  
“Alright, alright. You got me.” I smiled as Stan climbed to his feet.  
“Wanna go inside?” Stan dared. I bit my lip.  
“It’s too nice a day to spend it inside some dark cave. Let’s stay out here.” I tried to sound nonchalant. Stan grinned.  
“Whatever you say chicken.” He teased, nudging my arm gently.  
I pulled a face and turned toward the dunes. Climbing them slowly, I plonked myself down amongst the tall sand grasses. Stan scrambled up beside me.  
“It’s so pretty out there.” I sighed, leaning against him.  
“Yeah.” Stan replied softly. We sat for a few minutes, just staring out at the sea. I felt Stan lean away from me, my body jolting as he did so.  
Stanley plucked a flower out from the grasses next to us. With a shy smile, he offered me the flower.  
“Oh! It’s beautiful!” I exclaimed. The delicate stem was topped with a group of pale lavender flowers.  
“Here.” Stan reached over and gently tucked the stem behind my left ear. I smiled sweetly, butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Stan’s fingertips grazed my cheek softly as he moved his hand away.  
“It suits you.” He said. Reaching up, I gently touched the flower in my hair.  
“Thanks Stan.” I smiled, “Should we head back?”  
Stan shrugged.  
“Guess so... Ford probably hasn’t even noticed we’re gone.” He grinned.  
“Really Stan? I wouldn’t notice?” Ford joked as he joined us at the dunes.  
“Hey Sixer.” Stan rallied quickly. “Get bored with your brainiac stuff?”  
“Nah, just got lonely. I was suddenly all alone. I did bring this though.” Ford revealed the half of the pie I’d brought in the picnic basket. Pulling a set of forks out of his back pocket, Ford sat down with us.  
“Thanks Ford.” I smiled, leaning over and grabbing a forkful of pie.  
“Mmmf, pbhhanks Chickser.” Stan mumbled through a mouthful.  
“Geez, do you ever stop eating Stan?” I smiled. Stan shook his head, taking another mouthful.  
Ford laughed and started to eat as well.  
Before long the pie dish was empty and we were all lying back in the grass, staring at the clouds.  
“That one looks like the symbol for Pi.” Ford pointed. I twisted my head and squinted.  
“Oh yeah! I can see it.” I said.  
“That one just looks like a slice of pie.” Stan joked, pointing out another cloud. I groaned and Ford laughed.  
“It actually does.” Ford agreed. I smiled and pointed out another cloud.  
“If you look at that one just right, it looks like a sail boat.”  
“And that one next to it looks like a giraffe with really short legs.” Stan crowed.  
All three of us laughed and fell into a content silence.  
As the sun shone down on us, I couldn’t help but feel content. It had been a long time since I’d felt so relaxed and comfortable.  
Ford sat up.  
“We should probably head back to the Stan O’War. I wanna get that compass fixed before it starts to get dark.” He said.  
Stan and I sat up as well.  
“Lead the way Sixer.” Stan said, stretching his arms up. Ford grabbed the pie dish and began to slip and slide his way down the dunes. Stan got to his feet and hauled me up after him.  
“You know, you need a nickname if you’re gonna hang with us.” He smiled as we made our way down the dunes.  
“Oh yeah?” I asked.  
“Well, I call Ford Sixer or Poindexter. You and Ford call me Pines or Stan... What should we call you?” he asked.  
“I’ve never had a nickname before,” I mused, “except for kiddo, which is what my dad calls me.”  
“That won’t work...” Stan pondered. “Wait. You’re pretty small... maybe we could call you Tiny.” Stan suggested. I smiled.  
“You mean use the fact that I’m so small, and that people have always picked on me for my size, to make up a nickname for me?” I jibed. Stan rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
“Oh, I hadn’t thought about that...” He trailed off. I laughed.  
“I like it though! Tiny, it’s a cute name.” I said happily. Stan grinned, and punched my arm softly.  
“Race you back to the boat then, Tiny? He challenged. I paused to think about it before taking off at a sprint.  
“Hey! No fair!” Stan yelled after me. I laughed loudly, hair streaming out behind me.  
“Keep up Pines!” I called as I ran past Ford too, heading for the boat in the warm afternoon sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise to keep the updates as speedy as this one... but I'm gonna try :)  
> Enjoy the ride!  
> Also, for those wondering, the flower Stan picks is a plant native to the New Jersey coast known as Sea Rocket.


	3. July 1969 - In the Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla and Stan face off in the boxing ring.

July 1969

“You coming Carla?” My dad called from downstairs.  
“Sure. Just need to grab my gloves.” I answered, slipping a couple of elastic ties around my wrist.  
Standing, I grabbed my hand wraps and gloves from my gym bag and headed out of my room. Running down the stairs, I paused only to grab my shoes before leaving the house. I closed the door behind me as my dad unlocked the side entrance to the gym.  
As he began to open up for the day, I sat on the nearby bench and quickly laced my shoes on.  
“Hey, you’re sure you can handle today right?” My dad called.  
“Course. I just hope the other guys can.” I walked over and started to pull the chain that would open the upper shutters. “I doubt any of them have had to face a girl in the ring before.”  
“All except the Pines twins.” My dad reminded me. I grinned.  
“Yeah but neither of them ever landed a punch on me. That hasn’t changed.”  
“No? I thought Stanley was coming along well.” My dad said casually. I joined him by the ring.  
“What are you getting at old man?” I joked. My dad shrugged.  
“He’s one of my best, after you of course!” he added after I clutched my chest in mock pain. “He’s got a knack for boxing... even though he used to hate it.”  
“Is that why you always made him and Ford spar together?” I asked. “So that they wouldn’t get the crap beaten out of them?”  
“Pretty much. I mean, I get that Filbrick wanted to toughen them up... but there’s a limit.” My dad frowned. “I don’t think he will be happy about you sparring with them.”  
“Well he’ll have to get used to it. If he comes along as usual.” I said  
“You’ve been spending a lot of time with those two boys this summer.” My dad glanced sideways at me.  
“Yeah... we do go to high school together you know.” I twisted my hands together. “Do you mind?”  
“Hey. I know you kiddo,” my dad smiled at me, “if either of them tried anything, they’d be eating dinner through a straw... and that’s before I’d get to them.”  
I laughed loudly before chewing my lip thoughtfully.  
“But say I did want to get to know one of them better... Would you have a problem with that?” I asked quietly, staring at the floor. My dad stayed silent for a moment.  
“No Carla. I wouldn’t mind... They’re good kids. I’d just tell you not to rush into anything. You’re still just kids at the end of the day.” He answered softly.  
“Thanks dad.” I said gratefully. “Cause I really do like one of them and he’s sweet and really lovely and I think he likes me too and-”  
“Woah honey. Take a breath.” My dad jibed. “Are we talking about Stanley here?”  
I stared at him in shock.  
“What? How did you? I didn’t mention a name....” I said, feeling my cheeks heat up. My dad laughed and nudged my shoulder gently.  
“Of course not. But don’t think I haven’t seen you watching him here.” He smiled. “He’s a good choice. Not like that sleaze Benjamin. I swear, if he keeps staring at you, I’m going to challenge him.”  
“Easy Dad.” I placed a hand on his arm. “After today, I’m pretty sure that idiot will think twice about ogling me.”  
“That’s my girl.” My dad said proudly.  
“Now, I need to get to work. I heard the boss here is a real pain.” I joked. My dad laughed loudly.  
“Yeah yeah. Get to work miss. I gotta go check some stuff in the office before warm ups. Just do a quick sweep and then let me know yeah?” My dad reminded. I saluted.  
“Yes sah!” I barked. Still shaking his head in amusement, my dad retreated to his office.  
Grabbing the broom, I got on with the usual routine.  
Sweep around the ring while checking the ring boundaries weren’t breaking or wearing down, quickly flick the broom across the open floor before placing down gym mats for sparring practise, check the bags weren’t leaking sand, and lastly sweep any remaining dirt from under the bags.  
Tucking the broom back into the closet, I headed over to the office.  
“All set pops.” I said happily. “I’m going to get ready and warmed up.”  
My dad turned, reaching for his hand wraps.  
“Sure thing kiddo. Better sort your hair.” He said with a smile.  
“Oh yeah.” I plopped myself down in a chair and began to separate my hair out.  
As my dad headed out onto the main floor, I pulled my hair into two messy French braids.  
“That oughta do it.” I mumbled, checking they were going to be secure.  
“Come on kiddo. We’re burning daylight here!” My dad called.  
“Coming!” I scurried out into the gym and joined my dad for the usual warm up. 

Still stretching my arms out, I walked over to the main doors and flung them open.  
Securing them tightly, I lugged the old sandwich boards out and set them up outside. As I finished, I noticed people heading our way.  
Setting myself at the old battered table we used for reception, I fiddled idly with the laces of my gloves as people traipsed into the gym. Before long the gym was filled with a quiet murmuring as people stretched and got ready for training. Running my eyes down the check in list, I noticed that only the twins were missing.  
“Hey Carla!” Stan greeted me enthusiastically. Startled, I looked up.  
“Hey guys.” I smiled. Ford gave me a short wave from besides Stan.  
“Hello Miss McCorkle.” Filbrick Pines, the twins dad, was just behind them.  
“Morning Mr Pines.” I smiled. “You watching today?” I asked brightly.  
“Not today. The business takes priority today.” He replied.  
“Oh, ok then.” I passed the check in list to Stan. “You know the routine guys.”  
“Straight home after training boys.” Filbrick intoned before leaving. Ford sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
“I hate this. Why does he still make me do it?” He asked Stan.  
“Cause he thinks it will make men of us,” Stan replied with a shrug, “whatever that means.”  
“Come on.” I said, taking the check in list back. “We better go join everyone else.”  
“You’re joining us today Carla?” Ford asked with shock on his face. “We’re all guys... you could get hurt.”  
“Hah! That implies that you lot have to manage to hit me first.” I snorted. Ford gave me a sceptical look.  
“I’m serious. Half these guys are twice your size and weight.” He said.  
“Come on Sixer. We know Carla can look after herself.” Stan chimed in. “I’m pretty sure her dad wouldn’t let her do this without knowing she could handle it.”  
“He’s got a point Ford.” I gestured to the ring where my dad was standing. “Dad really wouldn’t let me do if he thought it was dangerous.”  
Ford didn’t reply, just gave me a worried look.  
“Get warmed up guys. I will join you on the bleachers.” I said as I walked toward the office with the check in sheet.

As I rejoined the group, my dad beckoned me over. Shooting a glance up at the twins, I walked over to my dad.  
“So some of you are probably wondering what Carla is doing here. Especially since she’s so much smaller than you lot.”  
“Yeah, abnormally smaller.” Crampelter called out with an accompanying jeer from his cronies.  
“Shut it Crampelter.” My dad barked. “I’m going to let you all see why she’s joining us.”  
Without another word, he handed me my gloves.  
Getting the message, I reluctantly pulled them on and laced them tight.  
“Pines!” My dad called.  
There was a moment of confusion where both boys looked at each other, trying to figure out who he meant. I bit my tongue trying not to laugh as my dad sighed.  
“Shoulda seen that coming.” He muttered. “Stanley. Get down here.” He said louder.  
Stan’s eyes widened as he scrambled down the bleachers.  
“I want you two in the ring.” He said as Stan approached. I nodded, heart thumping. Stan looked less certain, following me slowly as we stepped up into the ring.  
“What’s he playing at Carla?” Stan hissed in my ear.  
“I don’t know.” I shrugged. “Just treat it like normal sparring.”  
“But I don’t want to try to hit you.” Stan said desperately.  
“I don’t think we get a choice here Stan.” I said.  
My dad stepped up to us.  
“You guys ok with this?” he asked.  
I shrugged again.  
“I wasn’t expecting it.”  
“Me either Mr McCorkle. I really don’t think this is a good idea.” Stan said quickly.  
“Nonsense. You two are my best students. Surely you can handle a training fight?” my dad asked. I looked at Stan and nodded.  
“We can do this. Just pretend I’m Crampelter.” I joked. Stan gave me a smile and nodded.  
“Ok. Let’s do it.” He said.  
“Good man.” My dad clapped him on the shoulder. “Now I want a clean match.”  
I held my gloved hands out and Stanley tapped them with his.  
“Ready to finally see what I can do Pines?” I whispered.  
“Absolutely.” Stan grinned back.  
As we both slipped our mouth guards in, my dad lifted his whistle and blew a short shrill blast.  
Stan approached me quickly, already drawing his arm back. I ducked under his punch and jabbed him in the side. Stan rounded on me and I brought my arms up quickly to block his punch. Catching him in the chest with an uppercut, I smirked as Stan stumbled back slightly.  
“Don’t pull your punches Pines.” I said removing my mouth guard. “I’m not.”  
Stan gritted his teeth and I grinned as I bit down on my mouth guard again. Stan launched himself at me, finally managing to land a punch. I pushed away, bouncing on the balls of my feet. My dad caught my eye and nodded, a small smile set on his face. I looked back at Stan. This was going to be fun.

The rest of the training group followed our fight across the ring with gasps and murmuring as Stan and I fought back and forth for ten minutes.  
Stan struck me hard in the jaw with a left-hook and I grimaced. Stuff the rules, I thought. I can’t beat him this way. He is actually better than me.  
As I jabbed out, Stanley took another step closer. Weaving under his punch, I grabbed his arm and pulled it back behind him. Stan grunted in shock and tried to flip me off of him. Gripping him tightly, I slid my foot in front of him and forced him forward until he went down with a thump. Before he could push himself back up, I knelt on his back. Keeping a hold of Stan’s arm, I jammed my knees into his shoulder blades and spat my mouth guard out.  
“Say uncle!” I called, panting heavily. Stan managed to spit his mouth guard out.  
“What the hell McCorkle!” He protested.  
“Say uncle.” I repeated.  
My dad blew his whistle again, slightly muffled by his attempts at not laughing.  
“Alright, alright. I think you can let him up now Carla.” He chuckled. I rolled off of Stan and pushed myself up. Tearing a glove off with my teeth, I held a hand out to Stan. He took it warily, looking pissed.  
“So obviously Carla wasn’t playing by the training rules.” My dad said with a smile. “But I think it’s pretty clear that she’s more than capable of holding her own in the ring.”  
Turning back to me and Stan, he jerked a thumb back toward the bleachers.  
“Go warm down you two. Then you can rest up.”  
Stan and I clambered out of the ring as my dad quickly paired everyone else up to practise sparring. As Ford walked past, he gave us a concerned look. I tapped Stanley lightly on the arm as he struggled to get his gloves off.  
“You ok Stan?” I asked.  
“A little warning might have been nice.” He replied curtly. I frowned softly.  
“I’m sorry.” I said quietly.  
“Why the hell did you do it?” Stan rounded on me, flinging his gloves onto the bleachers.  
“Because you’re getting better than me. I couldn’t have beaten you if we’d just kept sparring. That last punch hurt.” I explained, dropping my gloves next to his. “If I hadn’t twisted your arm, you would have beaten me... I guess I didn’t want to let you win.” I said in a subdued tone.  
“You told me not to pull my punches.” Stan sat heavily. “I told you I didn’t want to hurt you.”  
“I really didn’t think you could... Guess this fight was more for my benefit than yours...” I sighed, “Dad knew I was getting cocky. I needed to be shown up.”  
“But you still beat me.” Stan said. I shook my head as I sat next to him.  
“Not really. Everyone saw that I only won because I played dirty. And for what it’s worth, I’m glad it was you who proved that. You’re really getting good.” I smiled, nudging him gently. Stan huffed out a laugh and winced as he stretched his arm out.  
“Come on. Let’s warm down and watch Ford try to spar.” He said with a smile.  
“Deal.” I stood and we headed toward the other side of the gym to stretch and warm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea that Carla is a tough little cookie, and with her dad owning a gym, she would definitely know how to fight. Plus, I love the relationship I've given her and her dad... It just seems sweet and sincere.  
> Also, Carla was too used to training by herself and not having any real competition... so she needed this


	4. August 1969 - An Accidental First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So eavesdropping leads to an accidental first date :) Lots of fluff :)  
> Also some coarse language involved. You've been warned.

August 1969

It was another hot day... And I just had to be inside helping at the gym. Staring wistfully out the window, I didn’t notice who had walked into the gym.  
“Hey Tiny.” Stanley grinned at me. I grinned back, feeling the familiar butterflies.  
“Hey Stan, you here for training again?” I leaned on the broom, feeling very conscious of my clothing. I’d been training that morning and was still dressed in a t-shirt and high shorts that left my legs mostly bare. Stanley seemed pretty aware of it too. He dragged his eyes back to my face with a guilty smile.  
“Uh, yeah.” He hefted his bag higher on his shoulder and started to walk backwards into the gym. “See you round.” He added. I smiled after him and got on with my cleaning.  
After 30 minutes I was done and was heading towards my dad’s office when I caught sight of Stanley training. Pausing, I watched him sparring against the bag. He’d changed just over the summer. He’s lost a lot of his fat, grew another few inches, gained so much muscle... I was aware of my thoughts verging on complete and utter indecency. Pulling myself together, I headed over to a spare bag and began to stretch. After wrapping my hands carefully, I began to spar. Remembering every tip and lesson my dad had given me, I put everything into it, trying not to think about the way Stan’s muscles had moved, how fluid his motions were, or how it would feel to be held close in those arms, or how Stan could easily left me up now... and how badly I wanted to be in those arms...  
“Woah, kiddo! You’re going to punch through that bag soon!” My dad came up beside me and steadied the bag. I wiped my face and grinned at him.  
“Sorry dad, guess I was really into it today.”  
“So I can see.” My dad laughed. “What’s eating you?”  
“Nothing dad.” I shrugged. “I just had a lot of energy left after sweeping.” MY dad raised an eyebrow at me, but decided not to push it.  
“You going out this afternoon?” He asked. I nodded.  
“Probably. Thought I might head down to the beach for a little while.” I said, hoping I’d bump into Ford and Stanley. My dad nodded.  
“Alright then kiddo. Be safe and be home by 7 ok?”  
“Yes sir.” I saluted and clicked my heels. My dad let out a guffaw of laughter and headed back into his office.  
I turned back to the bag and continued to spar for a few minutes. Deciding that I should probably warm down and get changed if I was going to the beach, I stopped and turned. Stanley was openly staring at me. Had he been listening to my conversation with dad?  
Deciding to pretend I hadn’t seen him, I began to stretch and ease out the kinks in my muscles. Out the corner of my eye I saw Stanley start to walk away. Straightening up, I watched as he shrugged his shirt back on and grabbed his gear. He left without so much as a glance at me. I stared after him. What had happened?

“Ok dad,” I stuck my head into his office. “I’m off to the beach. See you later tonight.”  
“See you later honey. Be safe.” He reminded me. I sauntered out of the gym, bag bumping against my hip. As I hurried through the streets and down toward the beach, my mind wandered back to the way Stanley had left that morning. Why hadn’t he said goodbye? We’d been spending almost every day together this summer, me, him and Ford. It was pretty strange for either of them to not say hello or goodbye.  
Reaching the edge of the sand, I slipped my shoes off and tucked them into my bag. Feeling the sand squish between my toes, I began to head toward the Barrens.  
As I approached the spot where the Stan O’War lay, I couldn’t hear voices. Reaching the boat, there was no one. My stomach began to sink. I knew we hadn’t talked about meeting up... but if I ever wanted to find the twins, this was the best place to be.  
Deciding that it was too nice to be miserable, I headed a little way back towards the boardwalk and picked a nice spot by the dunes to lay out my towel. After pulling my dress up over my head, I stowed it in my bag and settled back on my towel, relishing the sun on me. The new swimsuit I was wearing was perfect. A bit racy but there was no one around, so I didn’t have to be worried. Slipping my sunglasses over my eyes, I sighed contentedly. This was summer.  
“Stupid, stupid... urgh. Why couldn’t you just ask her? Because you’re a big, dumb idiot aren’t you?”  
I heard someone muttering to themselves nearby. Sitting up, I realised someone was getting closer.  
“Shit.” I cursed under my breath, feeling too exposed. As I reached for my dress, I noticed that whoever it was, was heading for the Stan O’War. I relaxed, knowing it would be one of the boys.  
Slipping my dress over my head again, I quickly grabbed my towel and bag and hurried over. As I got closer, I saw it was Stanley sitting alone and swinging his feet morosely.  
“Hey Pines.” I called as I approached. Stan jumped at my voice and looked around wildly. Spotting me, he raised an arm in greeting. Clambering up next to him, I dumped my bag and towel at our feet.  
“No Ford today?” I asked.  
“Nah, he’s working on some nerd thing.” Stanley looked away with a sigh. I understood. Stanley had told me a couple of times that he struggled to understand his brother’s intellect sometimes and had felt isolated recently. I guessed today was one of those days. I nudged him playfully.  
“Well, I’m here.” I said brightly. “What shall we do?”  
Stanley glanced at me, cheeks reddening slightly and then cleared his throat.  
“I dunno... We could head back to the boardwalk if you wanted.”  
I tilted my head.  
“Hmmm, nope! I was thinking of going for a swim.”  
Stanley looked down at me again.  
“Carla, neither of us have swimming stuff.”  
I jumped down and twirled in the sand triumphantly.  
“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong!” I announced, before remembering that what I was wearing was pretty revealing. I stopped suddenly and became a bit more subdued.  
“Though I suppose the boardwalk could be nice too.” I mumbled. Stanley made a huffing noise. I looked up and saw he’d started pulling his shirt off. As he tossed it down beside him, he caught my eyes and gave a sheepish smile.  
“A swim did sound fun. And I thought to hell with it. It’s warm enough that I will dry out before going home.” He hopped down and started to tug his jeans off. My brain immediately went blank and I felt rooted to the ground. Stanley noticed my lack of movement and waved a hand in front of me.  
“Hello? You still wanna go for a swim Carla?” he asked, concern scrawled across his face.  
“Huh? Oh, yeah... It’s just that...” I felt my cheeks flush and I stared at the ground trying to ignore the thoughts racing through my brain, “My swimsuit is a bit more revealing than I realised.” I muttered, my cheeks burning.  
“Oh.” Stan flushed red too. “Well I’m already half naked, so hows about you join me and we can be embarrassed together huh?” he joked. I snorted at his words and tried to relax.  
It’s just Stanley, my brain supplied. You’ve seen him shirtless before. Yeah but has he ever seen me in something revealing? Well, the shorts you wear at the gym are pretty short...  
I dragged my dress over my head and dropped it on top of my bag. Stanley whistled.  
“You weren’t kidding Carla.” He said in a hushed voice. I could practically feel him staring at my exposed midriff. “But I like it.”  
I crossed my arms over my chest and refused to look at him, feeling unusually self-conscious. Stan touched my arm lightly.  
“Come on, at least look at me Tiny.” He coaxed. I reluctantly looked up at him. Stan was smiling widely at me. It was contagious. I couldn’t help but smile back. Letting my arms drop, I tried to ignore the mad fluttering in my stomach as I looked at Stanley standing there in just his underwear. To distract us, I grinned wildly.  
“Last one in has to kiss the Jersey Devil!” I yelled and took off at a sprint.  
“Hey!” Stanley raced after me, catching up to me and scooping me up. I yelled as he carried me into the water.  
“That’s cheating Pines!” I squealed as he hoisted me up and over his shoulder. “Don’t you dare!” I warned.  
“Don’t I dare do what?” He teased, lowering me toward the water. I laughed and braced myself against his back. As Stan laughed, I remembered what Ford had mentioned once. Stan was ticklish. An evil grin spread over my face as I started to tickle Stan’s side.  
“”Hey, hey Tiny. That’s sabotage! I’ll dump both of us in the water.” Stanley threatened.  
“Oh yeah?” I challenged, still tickling. Stan was shaking and struggling not to drop me. Eventually he brought me back over his shoulder and held me by the waist.  
“You’ve got a death wish Tiny.” He teased, red in the face. I stuck my tongue out at him and Stanley dropped me. I yelped as the water hit my bare skin, chilling it instantly.  
It wasn’t deep, only to my knees. I splashed Stan and ran further into the water as he chased me. When he caught up with me, Stan grabbed me by the waist again and dragged me closer. Keeping a tight hold of me, Stan walked further out until the water came up to his neck.  
I shrieked and clung to him.  
“Not funny Stan! You know I can’t touch the bottom this far out!” I protested, tightening my grip around him. Stan winked at me.  
“Yeah, but it means you have to hold onto me.”  
I stared, open mouthed at him. The smooth worker. It was true of course. I had both arms wrapped around his neck, his arm around my waist keeping me close to his body. I felt my stomach clench at the idea of how close we were.  
“Stanley...” I whispered. Stanley tilted his head to look at me. It was pretty clear he’d been having similar thoughts.  
“Heh, you’re awfully close – a-are we gonna kiss now?”  
As taken back as I was at the suggestion, I wanted to. Swooping down, I planted a quick kiss on Stan’s lips. Stan gasped in surprise and automatically tightened his grip on me. Pulling away, I bit my lip and stared at him, not quite believing how bold I’d been. Stan stared back, eyes darting back and forth between my lips and my eyes. Without another word spoken, Stan kissed me again, this time lingering on my lips. I could taste the salt from the sea and my heart was pounding.  
“Carla...” Stan whispered against my mouth, “Carla, kiss me please.” My heart melted and I pressed my lips against his. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I slid my hands up into his hair as Stan placed his hand against the back of my neck. An involuntary whimper escaped my lips as Stan wrapped his entire arm around my waist to pull me close. Breaking apart, we rested our foreheads together, shakily getting our breath back.  
“God, Carla...” Stan murmured. I smiled and laughed lightly. We fell into silence, the crying of the seagulls and gentle sounds of the ocean filling the sky. Stan’s head dropped into the crook of my neck with a contented sigh. I buried my nose into his hair with a giant smile. Neither one of us moved for a while.  
Deciding to break the moment, I reached down and splashed a handful of water up into Stan’s face. He spluttered and momentarily let go of me. I sunk under the water and surfaced with a gasp.  
“Carla!” Stan yelled. I laughed and started swimming back towards the beach. Stan splashed after me. He reached for me and dragged me closer.  
“What the hell was that?” he demanded. I looked up at him, my toes just touching the sand. Stan looked a bit downcast and surprised. I felt a pang of regret before I reached up and touched his cheek gently. Immediately Stan’s face softened and covered my hand with his.  
“What? You don’t think anything is going change do you? I’m still capable of beating your butt Pines.” I grinned. Stan grinned back.  
“Oh yeah Tiny?” he countered, scooping me up and over his shoulder. I laughed and wriggled. Stan let go and I swan dived under the water. Surfacing a few feet away, I spat water at him. Stan let out a laugh and charged at me. Picking my up by the waist, Stan beamed.  
“I’m so glad you were here.” He said, spinning me round. I giggled as he lowered me, keeping me tight to his body.  
“You mean you weren’t eavesdropping this morning and KNEW I’d be here?” I teased. Stanley had the decency to look embarrassed.  
“Ah. You got me. I couldn’t help it.” He gave me an apologetic grin. I laughed and flicked water at him.  
“I think I can forgive you for eavesdropping... And you’ve totally made up for it.” I cocked my head to one side, openly admiring him. Stan flushed under my gaze.  
“Heh, well I can’t say I hate the view I’ve got.” He said gruffly. I ducked my head, still a little self-concious. The two piece I was wearing was cropped just below my breasts and the shorts sat high on my hips and thighs. I realised that I might as well have worn my underwear... it wouldn’t be much of a difference. Looking around nervously, I cleared my throat.  
“This isn’t much of a swim is it?” I joked. Stan chuckled and splashed me lightly.  
“Not really. But it’s your fault Tiny. You distracted me with that kiss.”  
I stuck my tongue out and dived under the water. Gliding past where Stanley was, I surfaced and floated on my back. Striking out lazily with my hands, I swam a little further out. Stanley wandered after me. I glanced at him and pouted.  
“That’s no fair. You can still touch the bottom.” A small wave slapped me in the face unexpectedly and I sank in the shock, still spluttering.  
As I bobbed back to the surface, I heard Stanley roaring with laughter. I splashed him and started to tread water as he approached me.  
“Here.” He offered, holding his arms out. I sulkily drifted into his arms and felt him lock them around my lower back, keeping me anchored to him. Stanley crouched down slightly and I realised I could perch on his knee like that.  
“Why did you kiss me Carla?” Stan asked as we sat like that. I fiddled with a piece of my hair.  
“Because I wanted to...” I answered, my stomach fluttering with butterflies. I’d never really confessed to Stanley that I had a crush on him. I guess it was now or never.  
“And because I’ve had a crush on you for the last two years.” I admitted in a rush. “I just didn’t think I could ever do anything about it... Until now that is.”  
Stanley tightened his arms around me, hugging me rather than holding me.  
“Really?” His voice sounded strange, almost childlike with happiness.  
“Yeah. You’re a good guy Stan. Any girl would be lucky to have you.” I said softly. Stan huffed a soft breath.  
“Damn salt in my eye.” He muttered. I placed my arms around him and squeezed lightly.  
A rogue wave lapped over my shoulders and I shivered.  
“If we don’t start moving soon, I might lose all feeling in my legs.” I mumbled into his shoulder. Stanley nodded.  
“We could go and lie on the boat? Dry out and warm up?” he suggested. I smiled and pushed away from him.  
“Only if you carry me piggy-back style.” I joked. Stanley turned and crouched down further. When I didn’t move, he looked over his shoulder and waggled his eyebrows.  
“Well? Are you frozen already?” he retorted. I giggled and swam over and linked my arms around his neck. Stanley’s hands curved around my bare thighs and I suppressed a squeak at the contact.  
As Stanley plodded back to the beach, I felt him rub his thumb across my skin a couple of times. As the water got shallower, I pressed myself closer to Stanley and heard his breathing hitch slightly.  
When we got back to the Stan O’War, Stanley popped me up onto the deck and grabbed my towel for me. I spread it out over the deck and sat on one side. Patting the other side, I smiled at him. Stan clambered up next to me with a grin.  
I lay down on my stomach and buried my head into my arms, enjoying the warmth of the sun on my back. Stan sat with his back against the rail, exhaling deeply as he got comfortable. I peeked over my arm at him.  
He was facing the sun, his eyes closed and a small smile playing on his lips. I bit my arm gently as a squeal threatened to escape me. Hiding my face again, I grinned at the wood beneath me. 

As we dried out, I shifted my hair to one side.  
“Urgh,” I huffed. “It’s too long.” Mumbling to myself, I tried to comb it with my fingers and flatten it out so it would dry quicker.  
“Let me.” Stanley reached over and gently began to arrange my hair. I stiffened in shock at the gesture.  
“Heh, you do have a lot of hair Carla.” Stanley said as he tried to arrange it with little success. I lifted my head.  
“I should just plait it and get it out of the way. It won’t dry but it also won’t annoy me as much.” I sighed and pushed myself up into a kneeling position. Combing my hair over my shoulder, I began to separate it.  
“No, wait. I can do it.” Stanley insisted and moved to sit behind me.  
“Really?” I was surprised he offered.  
“Well, I’ve seen you and other girls do it before... how hard can it be?” Stanley gently pulled my hair back behind me and tried to separate it. I winced a couple of times as he snagged my hair too roughly, but stayed quiet. After all, he’d never done this before. After a while, I coughed politely.  
“Want me to get you started back there?” I asked.  
“Yes please.” Came the defeated reply. Giggling I quickly reached back and separated my hair into three.  
“So you always want to go from left to right, always over not under and alternating strands obviously.” I explained as I started the braid.  
“Uh okay... I think I’ve got it.” Stanley took back the strands of hair, a little clumsily, and continued my plaiting. I beamed away to myself as I listened to Stanley mumbling as he plaited my hair.  
“OK... I think I’ve done it... how do we secure it?” He asked still gripping the end of my hair.  
“Oh, there’s a hair tie in my bag. An elastic one. The side pocket.” I said as Stanley handed me the end of the braid and jumped down to go through my bag.  
I examined what I could see of the braid. A bit messy where he’d mixed up the strands, but still a good first attempt. I was touched by how hard he’d tried and how eager he’d been to do it.  
“Got it!” Stanley crowed as he climbed back up. Handing me the elastic, he watched closely as I wound it around the end of the braid quickly.  
“Thanks Stan. It’s great.” I gave him a sweet smile. Stanley puffed out a little with pride and sat back against the railing. Lying back down, I realised that my front was still a little damp. Rolling over onto my back, I pressed my shoulders into the pleasantly warm wood. The deck shifted slightly as Stanley lay down next to me. Reaching out, I slipped my hand into his. Stanley squeezed my hand softly. I giggled at the sensation.  
“What?” Stanley asked, twisting his head to look at me. I lifted our linked hands.  
“Your hand completely swallows mine! They’re huge!” I jibed. Stanley glanced at our hands and gave me an evil grin before rolling onto his side to face me.  
“You know what they say about guys with big hands don’t you?” he murmured. I couldn’t think of a single answer, my mind overly preoccupied with the implication of his words. Stan’s fingers twisted between mine.  
“They need big gloves.” Stanley said triumphantly. I rolled my eyes and groaned before slapping his shoulder lightly.  
“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard Pines.” I quipped. Stanley gave me a mad grin.  
“Well, maybe you just have tiny hands Carla.” He retorted as he stroked the back of my hand softly. I fought the urge to purr at the movement and grinned back at him.  
“Well I thought big hands meant a big dick... or is that not true?” I said evenly. Stanley’s jaw dropped and I couldn’t control myself. I started laughing. Stanley was still gawping at me when I managed to stop.  
“So? Is it true or not?” I teased. Stanley’s eyes flitted nervously between me and the deck.  
“What- what are you asking Carla?” he managed to get out.  
“I’m trying to figure out if you’re all talk or not mister.” I replied cockily. Stan just continued to stare in shock. I smiled and lifted my hand to his face. Gently tracing his cheek, I winked at him. Stanley’s eyes widened as it dawned on him that I was teasing him and he promptly covered his face with his hand in defeat.  
“Not fair.” Stanley muttered as I burst out laughing.  
“You love it.” I replied, pushing myself up into a sitting position. Stanley propped himself up as well and kissed me again. My eyes fluttered close and I placed a hand against his chest softly As Stan pulled away, I stared at him in astonishment.  
“What?” Stan whispered, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.  
“You’re so different today... what changed?” I asked, reaching up and playing with the end of my braid.  
Stanley licked his lips nervously.  
“You kissed me first Carla... I just figured that if you did mean it when you said you liked me, you probably wouldn’t mind I kissed you.” He said quietly. A slow smile spread across my face.  
“I do mean it. And I want this to be something more.” I whispered. Stanley grinned.  
“Geez Carla...” he breathed. I smiled cheekily.  
“Maybe I should suggest swimming more often.” I suggested.  
“If this is what’s going to happen when you do,” Stanley gestured at us, “then I’m all for it.”  
I laughed and let my head fall back against the railing, closing my eyes contentedly. Stanley lifted my hand and planted a soft kiss on the back of my hand before he settled next to me again.  
A breeze began blow across the dunes and I shivered.  
“No fair. Now I’m cold.” I whined. Stanley chuckled.  
“There are other ways to warm up Carla.” He said suggestively. My heart thumped erratically.  
“You’re all talk Pines,” I said weakly.  
Stanley chuckled and I heard him move away from me. I opened my eyes and glanced around, I noticed the sun had begun to get low.  
“Wow, we’ve been here a while...” I muttered. Stanley didn’t reply. I reached out and tapped his shoulder.  
“You wanna go and get something to eat?” I asked Stanley shrugged.  
“Sure, I said I’d meet Ford at the boardwalk later anyway.” He replied and reached for his shirt. Thinking fast, I reached around him and grabbed it, whisking it behind me.  
“Hey!” Stanley protested and turned to grab it back.  
“Uh uh. Not until I get a kiss.” I demanded. Stanley gave me a goofy grin.  
“Whatever the lady wants.” He agreed and leaned in.  
Savouring the feel of Stan’s lips against mine, I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach. Letting go of his shirt, I tentatively wrapped my arms around his neck. Stanley curved his arm around me and drew me closer, grabbing his shirt in the same movement. As he pulled away, he waved his shirt triumphantly.  
“Boo.” I complained, raising a hand to my lips. Stanley chuckled and tugged his shirt on. Giving me a cheeky grin, Stanley hopped down off the boat and grabbed his jeans. I got to my knees and crawled over to the edge of the deck, pulling my towel after me. I watched as Stanley dragged his jeans up and over his hips, wrapping an arm around my knees with a contented smile. Stanley finished buttoning his jeans before holding his arms out to me. Rolling my eyes, I grinned and allowed him to pick me up by the waist. As Stanley lifted me down, his hand accidentally grazed the side of my breast. For a moment we stood in shocked silence. Stepping closer, I wrapped my arms around Stanley and buried my head in his chest. Stanley folded his arms around me, tucking my head under his chin with a relieved sigh.  
We both jumped when my stomach rumbled loudly.  
Laughing, Stanley looked down at me.  
“I guess we’re heading to the boardwalk then?” he asked. I nodded eagerly and grabbed my dress. After slipping it back on, I bent over to grab my bag. I suddenly felt a hand slip under my dress and give my ass a quick pinch.  
“Hey!” I protested, straightening up and facing Stanley.  
Stanley had the decency to look guilty. He grinned as I folded my arms in mock anger.  
“Heh. Busted huh?”  
“At least buy a girl food first Pines.” I teased, shouldering my bag.  
“That’s all it takes?” Stan quipped, raising an eyebrow. I punched his arm lightly.  
“Only cause I like you.” I smiled. Standing on tiptoes, I pecked him on the cheek.  
“Come on mister. I’m starved.” I said as I slipped my hand into his. Stanley didn’t move.  
“Carla?” Stanley stared at the sand. “ About pinching your... I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have...”  
“Forget it.” I said softly, “Though, fair is fair.” I mused out loud before quickly reaching down and pinching Stan’s ass in return. Stanley jumped a little before letting out a laugh.  
“Ok, ok. Fair play to you Tiny.” He smiled down at me. “But I’m still sorry.”  
“Stop it Stan.” I rolled my eyes. “Just buy me a pretzel and we’ll call it quits.”  
Stanley grinned and grabbed my towel from the boat’s deck.  
“You’re the best Carla.” He said as he slung the towel over his shoulder. I grinned as we headed back up the beach hand in hand.  
“Yeah, yeah Pines. I’m only in this for the free pretzel anyway.” 

“One pretzel for the lady.” Stanley bowed and held a large, soft pretzel out. I giggled from where I was sitting up on the pier’s railing.  
“Why thank you sire.” I fluttered my eyelashes and blew him a kiss. Stanley straightened up and moved closer. Leaning against the pier’s railing, Stan twisted so he was looking up at me still offering the pretzel. Leaning over, I took a bite of it.  
“MmmHmm. Definitely worth the elaborate ploy I’ve been keeping up all summer. You know, pretending to like you and your brother.” I teased. Stanley laughed and propped his chin up on his hand.  
“Elaborate ploy my ass Tiny.” He countered. “You love spending time with us.”  
I shrugged as I took the pretzel off of him and tore a piece off.  
“Well, I love your ass.” I retorted and popped the chunk of warm bread into my mouth. Stanley was watching me with a warm gleam in his eyes and a goofy grin on his face.  
Pulling another piece of pretzel off, I offered it to Stanley. He took it from me using his mouth, his lips brushing my finger tips lightly. A thrill ran through me at the contact.  
“Oh my god! Is that little Carla getting intimate with the dummy?” Cathy Crenshaw’s voice rang out across the pier.  
“Ah shit.” Stanley cursed and hung his head, tensing slightly. “Now we’re in for it.”  
“Don’t worry about it. What could she possibly say to ruin this?” I smiled at him, trying to only focus on the wonderful guy in front of me and not the approaching group of people.  
“Did you finally give in and give him a pity date since you had no other options Carla?” Cathy sneered. Stanley flushed and I felt a sudden rush of anger toward the girl mocking us. Placing a hand on Stanley’s arm, I forced myself to take a bite of the pretzel and ignored her.  
“Are you going to answer me Carla?” Cathy continued. “Or are you going to really pick this loser’s side?”  
Refusing to look at her, I rubbed my thumb over Stanley’s shoulder. Stanley lost some of his tension at the gesture.  
“McCorkle! Did you hear me?” Cathy demanded. I flipped my plait over my shoulder as I turned to face her.  
“Yeah, I heard you. I just don’t care about what you said.” I answered. Cathy stared at me, gobsmacked. Stanley glanced up with a smile. Smiling back, I leaned down and kissed him, my hand curving around the back of his neck.  
“Oh please. I think I’m going to be sick.” Cathy sarcastically mined gagging. I winked at Stan playfully before facing her again.  
“You know what Cathy? I should be thanking you. If you hadn’t been a bitch earlier this summer, I’d have never stood up for the Pines twins and I wouldn’t be here enjoying my date with Stan.”  
“Date?” Stan whispered. I squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Cathy seemed stunned into silence.  
“So if you’ve got nothing else to say, you can just piss off.” I said sweetly. Stanley blurted out a laugh and I waved my fingers at Cathy.  
Her mouth opened and closed a couple of times, but nothing came out.  
Smiling smugly, I offered Stanley another piece of pretzel. As he took it from my fingers, I caught sight of Cathy stomping away followed by her friends.  
“So... Is this a date?” Stanley asked quietly. I shrugged absently.  
“It could be. Do you want it to be?” I covered my mouth with my hand as I chewed. “I mean, you brought me food, we’re here together, it’s kinda romantic...”  
Stanley rubbed the back of his neck with that dopey grin on his face.  
“Carla, I’ve had a crush on you since the sixth grade. So yes. I want this to be a date. So badly.” He replied.  
“Good. Then a date it is.” I smiled.  
“So you finally got a date with Carla McCorkle huh Stan?”  
Ford had ambled up to us while we were distracted.  
“Sixer! You finally showed up!” Stan spun round to face his twin. I waved and held out the last piece of the pretzel. Ford raised his eyebrows in greeting and wordlessly took the pretzel. I wrapped my arms and legs around Stan.  
“You better watch out Ford. I might be tempted to steal him away from you.” I teased. Stanley leaned forward, picking me up off the railing easily.  
“Never!” He cried. “If you get one of us, you get both of us!”  
I giggled wildly as Stan spun round. Ford shook his head and smiled as he leaned against the railing.  
“Stop it! I’m going to get dizzy!” I cried, grin plastered on my face. Stan came to a standstill and I slid off his back.  
“So, I guess you two aren’t going to want me hanging around on your date?” Ford asked, tossing the pretzel wrapper in the bin. I shook my head.  
“Are you kidding Ford? Stan just said it,” I leaned forward and grabbed his arm. “If I get one of you, I get both of you.” I linked my arm through his, and through Stanley’s arm. “And I’m perfectly fine with that.”  
“You sure?” Stan asked.  
“Course! My two favourite boys in the world.” I smiled, feeling extremely happy. “From now until forever.”


	5. September 1969 - School's Back in Session

September 1969

Skidding to a halt in front of the door, I took a deep breath to compose myself.  
Why’d he have to make me late on the first day back?” I muttered as I hoisted my books higher on my hip. “I better not get in trouble, or I’m going to give him hell.”  
I opened the door slowly, stepping into the small classroom. Every eye swivelled to face me as I paused in the doorway.  
“Honours Algebra?” I asked. The teacher nodded and waved me over. As I scurried across, I noticed Ford sitting in the front, his books on the chair next to him.  
“Sorry I’m late sir. There was a mistake made on my timetable.” I said to the teacher quietly.  
“Fine, fine. Don’t let it happen again Miss...?” The teacher asked as he ran a pen down the class roll.  
“McCorkle. Carla McCorkle.” I smiled, thankful to not be in trouble.  
“Alright Miss McCorkle. Take a seat. And welcome to Honours Algebra. I’m Mr Carsterson.” He dismissed as he checked my name off.  
Turning, I hurried towards Ford.  
Ford shifted his books onto the table as I sank into the chair beside him.  
“Thanks.” I whispered.  
“Don’t mention it.” He whispered back as Mr Carsterson resumed his introduction to the class.  
Pulling my notebook and pencil out of my bag, I leaned over to check Ford’s book. Ford leaned back with a smile.  
“You didn’t miss anything while you dealing with ‘time table’ problems.” He said, nudging me meaningfully.  
“I have no idea what you mean.” I replied, straightening.  
“I’ll have to tell Stan about his new nickname.” Ford murmured, twirling his pen through his fingers.  
“You could also tell him that if he’d kept his hands to himself, I wouldn’t have been late.” I whispered back.  
Ford quickly smothered a laugh into his hand. Grinning to myself, I settled back in my chair as the class continued.

X

“What have you got next?” Ford asked as the period bell rang.  
“I think it’s Textiles... Or was it Economics?” I muttered as I dug my timetable out of my bag. “Nope, I was right. Textiles. What about you?”  
“Honours Physics.” Ford replied as we grabbed our books.  
“Are there any classes you’re taking that aren’t honours?” I teased as we left the class.  
“English and Study hall.” Ford replied with a grin.  
“Let’s see that time table mister.” I asked, plucking it from his shirt pocket. “Let me see... Oh, I’m in English with you too. And I think our study hall times line up.”  
“Oh great! Stan’s in the same English class as us. Don’t know about study hall though.” Ford frowned.  
“Guess we’ll find out soon enough.” I smiled as we reached the stairs. “See you at lunch Ford.” I waved as I headed down the hall to the home economics classes.

X

Spotting the boys in the cafeteria, I skipped over and placed my hands over Stanley’s eyes.  
“Guess who?” I piped.  
“Audrey Hepburn?” Stan guess as Ford chuckled to himself.  
“Boo. You lose.” I pouted as I leaned down and pecked Stan on the cheek. Sliding onto the bench next to him, I pulled my lunch out of my bag. Ford poked the cheese covered meat on his tray.  
“You have the right idea Carla,” he sighed, “bringing your own lunch.”  
“What? But it’s beef macaroni.” Stan said as he dug into his own lunch. “How can you hate it? It’s pasta, it’s meat and it’s cheese. Awesome!”  
I wacked his arm lightly.  
“Don’t talk with your mouthful.” I reprimanded as I pulled a sandwich out of the brown paper bag in front of me.  
“I’m sure this stuff can’t be good for us.” Ford muttered.  
“Here. Trade you this shiny healthy apple for your jello salad.” I offered. Ford smiled and took the apple.  
“Yes!” I grabbed the spoon from my lunch and leaned across the table.  
Taking a mouthful of the artificial and slightly chewy fruit jello, I smiled happily.  
“Worth the trade.” I said. Ford bit into the apple with a laugh.  
“You two are stupid. I think this lunch is great.” Stan scoffed as he finished his lunch.  
“Did you even bother to chew?” I remarked as I finished the jello off.  
“Probably not.” Stan burped and I giggled.  
“Geez Stan. Try to be civilised.” Ford said, rolling his eyes.  
Biting into my sandwich, I nudged Stan gently.  
“When’s your study hall?” I asked, covering my mouth with my hand.  
“Not till tomorrow morning. You?” Stan asked.  
I nodded eagerly.  
“Mine too. That means we’re all in the same study hall!” I smiled.  
“All of us?” Stan glanced at Ford who nodded.  
“Yup, English too. Me and Carla checked this morning.” He smiled, pushing his glasses back up.  
“Are you taking P.E. this year Carla?” Stan asked. I shook my head.  
“It clashed with economics. Besides, my dad owns a gym. Pretty sure I don’t need P.E.” I frowned slightly. “Sorry Stan.”  
Stan shrugged.  
“Eh, no matter. Just can’t believe I have to look forward to English now.” Stan pulled a face. Ford shook his head.  
“You could be good at it if you just tried Stan.” He said.  
“When you have the smartest kid in school as your brother, it’s easier just to copy him.” Stan dismissed. I saw the look of annoyance that flashed over Ford’s face briefly.  
Finishing my sandwich, I glanced between the two boys.  
“So, who’s homeroom are you two in?” I asked.  
“That new lady... whatshername... Miss Aptleton.” Stan answered. Ford nodded.  
“She seems nice. I think she’s the new art teacher.” He added.  
“I got old crabby.” I pulled a face, “Mr Deene.”  
“Tough luck babe.” Stan sympathised.  
“Don’t I know it.” I started to peel my orange.  
Someone walked past Ford and purposely shoved him, causing his glasses to slip. I grabbed Stan’s arm as he went to stand.  
“You ok Ford?” I asked as Ford straightened his glasses with a sigh.  
“Yeah, thanks.” He said quietly. “Figured that might happen. It always does.”  
“Let me deal with them then.” Stan grumbled. “Ow, hey Carla, that hurts.” He complained as I squeezed his arm hard.  
“Don’t start fights on the first day back.” I said firmly. “No good will come of it.”  
Stan pulled his arm away and grabbed his empty try before standing.  
I sighed as he walked away in anger.  
“You’re right Carla,” Ford sighed, “if he starts a fight now, Pa will be pissed.”  
“I know. He’s just so frigging stubborn.” I cursed.  
We sat in silence, waiting for Stan to return.  
As I finished my orange, I glanced around.  
“Ford...” I said slowly, “I don’t see him.”  
“Oh no.” Ford stood quickly. “Come on. We better find him.”  
Flinging my lunch bag into my bag, Ford and I hurried out of the cafeteria and out onto the small quad area outside.  
“Anything?” Ford asked.  
“Um...” I searched to find Stan. “Over there!” I pointed to where Stan was approaching a couple of other seniors. Among them was the guy who’d shoved Ford earlier.  
“Shit.” Ford swore. Despite everything, I turned to him in shock.  
“I didn’t know you could swear.” I said. Ford gave me a tired look.  
“Is now the time Carla?” He asked as we started heading toward Stan.  
“I was surprised!” I exclaimed.  
Ford rolled his eyes.  
“Uh oh...” I pointed. “Look.”  
Stan had just thrown a punch at guy from the cafeteria, but Benjamin Crampelter was coming up behind him.  
I winced as Crampelter’s punch caught Stan in the side and he dropped down.  
“Leave him alone Crampelter!” I yelled as we reached the group.  
“You gonna make me?” Crampelter leered, lashing his foot out at Stan. Ford clenched his hands and was about to step forward when I smiled sweetly.  
“No, but I’m pretty sure Mr Deene over there would have something to say about it.”  
Crampelter spun round and noticed the teacher walking our way.  
“Fine. I’ll just wait till there’s no one watching, and then...” He kicked Stanley once more, “I’ll get the dummy.” He sneered as he walked away.  
I dropped down next to Stan, gently helping him sit up. Ford crouched down next to us, resting his hand on his brother’s shoulder.  
“What’s going on here?” Mr Deene barked as he approached.  
“Nuthin’” Stan muttered, holding his side.  
“A misunderstanding.” I said, looking up at the teacher.  
“We really need to get Stan to the nurse’s office.” Ford added.  
Mr Deene looked between the three of us and sniffed.  
“If you were causing trouble again Pines,” He threatened, “I’ll make sure you have detention for the next month.” He turned on his heel and stalked away.  
“Come on.” I muttered to Ford as we got Stan to his feet.

Mrs Jones, the nurse, looked up as we knocked on her door.  
“The first day back and you’re already here Stanley.” She sighed. “Come on then. What happened?”  
“Stupid Crampelter punched me when I wasn’t looking, coward.” Stan mumbled, holding his side carefully.  
“He got kicked a couple of times too.” Ford added, helping Stan through to sit on the bed. Nurse Jones glanced at me and I nodded.  
“Crampelter kicked Stan pretty hard.”  
“Alright, well time for the ice packs.” Nurse Jones grabbed to ice packs and handed them to Ford who immediately placed them on Stan.  
“You two know the rules, no yelling, no horse play and no stealing my stuff.” Nurse Jones warned. “If you can remember that, you guys can stay here till the bell rings.” She gave Stan and Ford a small smile and winked at me as she walked back to her desk.  
Hopping up next to Stan, I took hold of his hand gently.  
“Moron.” I said quietly. Stan gave me a dopey grin.  
“I shoulda listened to you.” He muttered  
“Probably.” Ford said.  
“Forget it. I’m just glad Deene didn’t give you detention.” I whispered, squeezing Stan’s hand. Stan squeezed back.  
“Guess we stay here till the bell rings right?” Ford asked. I shrugged.  
“Might as well, Nurse Jones said we could.” I said.  
Stan sighed and leaned his head against mine.  
“Sounds good.” He said with a wince.  
I pulled my purse out of my bag and grabbed a dollar.  
“Here. You win Ford.” I handed him the dollar. Ford took it with a quiet chuckle.  
“You guys had a bet? On what?” Stan asked, glancing between us.  
“On whether you’d start a fight or not on the first day back.” I grinned. Stan groaned.  
“You guys are the worst.”  
Ford laughed and clapped Stan on the shoulder.  
“Don’t be so predictable then.” He teased. I giggled and squeezed Stan’s hand.  
“Welcome to senior year with two of your worst nightmares.” I smiled.  
“An angel and a devil huh?” Stan grinned.  
“But which one of us is which?” Ford asked.  
“I’d look better in a white dress.” I commented as Stan glanced between us.  
“But you’re probably better suited to a red one.” Ford retorted.  
“Oi!” I pulled a face at Ford. “Cheeky.”  
Stan chuckled.  
“Sorry Carla, Ford gets the halo. He’s the one who lives by the rules.” He decided. I shrugged.  
“Whatever, red goes better with my skin tone anyway.” I pretended to preen myself and Ford laughed.  
“Reckon we’ll have our hands full this year.” Stan said to Ford, nudging his shoulder.  
“Absolutely.” Ford agreed.  
“You two are going to be sorry you ever met me.” I smiled, swinging my feet happily.  
“Nah.” Stan wrapped an arm around me. “Don’t think I’ll ever be sorry to know you.” He hugged me tightly.  
“He’s right.” Ford leaned forward. “Summer was a lot more entertaining with you around. It can only get better right?” He asked.  
“The three of us together can take on the world.” I grinned holding my hand out. Both boys laid their hand over mine just as the bell rang.  
“Alright trouble makers.” Nurse Jones bustled back towards us. “Off to classes. And Stanley,” She smiled as he walked past her, “I don’t want to see you again until Wednesday. Think you can manage it?”  
I burst out laughing. Stan grinned sheepishly.  
“I can try ma’am.” He answered politely.  
“Good boy.” Nurse Jones waved at us as we re-entered the hallway.  
“I give it till tomorrow lunch.” I said as I finally got my breath back. Stan gave me an affronted look.  
“You’re definitely my devil.” He pouted.  
Ford chuckled and jerked a thumb over his shoulder.  
“Gotta get to biology. See you guys after school.” He smiled and walked away.  
“Where’re you headed?” Stan asked.  
“Economics.” I checked my timetable quickly. “You?”  
“Gym.” Stan said.  
“Well, I’ll see you later then.” I smiled and pecked him on the cheek. “Remember, no picking fights with the other kids.” I jibed. Stan snorted and rolled his eyes.  
“Yes ma.” He replied sarcastically. I swatted his arm.  
“Watch it mister... Or I’ll set the angel on you.” I threatened.  
“You’re gonna be late.” Stan smiled.  
“Then let me go.” I retorted. Stan kissed me again before letting go of my hand. I waved as I walked up the stairs.  
“Meet by the fence?” Stan called after me.  
“It’s a date.” I called back, a giant smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll have to forgive me for any mistakes or just completely wrong facts about the American schooling system. I did my best with research on American high schools in the late 60's, but I grew up in New Zealand and the school systems are very different.  
> So just roll with it :)


	6. February 1970 - Trouble, Pain and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Twins get detention, Carla finds herself in trouble. 
> 
> *This chapter contains Carla being assaulted physically (not sexually). Violence is described.   
> **Coarse language, and blood.
> 
> This is your warning.

February 1970  
“Urgh, 4th period English. Just finish already...” I muttered, slumping over at my desk. “I just want to go home and curl up with a hot cocoa.”   
Stan chuckled and leaned over onto my desk. He slid a piece of paper under my hand, glancing at the teacher. Smiling to myself, I tucked it into my pocket.  
“I’ll read it later.” I whispered, winking at Stan. Stan grinned, before leaning back and brining his feet up onto the desk. I tried to refocus my attention back on the teacher writing on the black board.  
“Hey Sixer?” I heard Stan whisper across to Ford.  
“Stan, shut up, I’m trying to listen.” Ford hissed back.  
“But this is important.” Stan insisted.  
“Urgh. What?” Ford replied.  
“Ever noticed how - ”  
“You two! Pines! Stop that whispering!” Mr Deene called sharply, turning to face the class. Stan drew back to his desk, a guilty look on his face. I stared down at my book, trying not to laugh.  
“Crabby old Chrome dome.” I heard Stan mutter.  
There was a muffled splutter from Ford. I glanced across to see him covering his mouth with his hand. Stan looked at his brother with a grin as Ford burst out laughing. Stan quickly joined in.  
“Stop that laughing! “ Mr Deene ranted. “I’ve had enough. Detention after school for both of you!” He raged as he scribbled out a detention slip.  
Ford stopped laughing immediately. Stan continued to chuckle for a little longer. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as the lesson continued.

Walking out the class room, I smacked Stan’s arm.  
“What were you two knuckleheads thinking?” I asked. “Now you’ve got detention.”  
Stan shrugged and waved his hand dismissively.  
“It’s just detention Tiny. Relax.”   
“We had plans this afternoon idiot.” I reminded him.  
“Detention’s only an hour. We can go out after that.” Stan slung an arm around my shoulders as Ford joined us.  
“Did you have to get us detention Sixer?” Stan teased, “Carla’s pretty pissed that our plans were ruined.”   
Ford scoffed and punched Stan lightly.  
“You’re the one who made me laugh dummy.” He smiled. “Pa’s going to be pretty mad.”   
“Eh. Let him be mad. Who cares. He’s always mad at me for something.” Stan replied.  
We headed down the hall way before reaching the cross ways.  
“I’ve got economics.” I said as I slipped out from under Stan’s arm. “I’ll wait after school for you guys. Don’t get into anymore trouble!” I warned, pecking Stan on the cheek and waving at Ford as I hurried down the hallway.

X

“See you tomorrow Carla.”   
I smiled at Jo Allen as she walked past my desk.  
“See you Jo.” I replied. Jo Allen waved as she sauntered out of the door.  
Jo was the only other person who seemed to like me. She’d just moved here from Canada and seemed really lovely. Plus she hadn’t been around long enough for Cathy Crenshaw to poison her against me.  
Sliding out of my chair, I picked up my books and grabbed my bag.   
Walking into the crowded hallway of students hurrying to get home, I elbowed my way back to my locker. Placing my books inside, I briefly checked my reflection in the mirror I had in my locker.   
As I tidied my hair, the two photos stuck to the inside of the door caught my eye.  
They had been taken in the last week of September. In one of them, Stanley was holding me up in his arms in front of the newly completed Stan O’War. I was pulling the hem of my skirt down and laughing as Ford had snapped the picture. Stan had looked ecstatic.   
In the second photo, I’d snapped Ford and Stan standing knee-deep in the water with their arms around each other. They were grinning madly, the recently launched Stan O’War in the background. They were the picture of triumph, puffed out with pride.  
Smiling at the memories, I closed my locker and began to walk back through the rapidly emptying hallway.  
Approaching the library, I turned left and headed toward the detention classroom.  
Peaking through the window, I caught sight of Stan and Ford sitting close to the door. Stan was staring at the ceiling, clearly bored, as he scuffed his shoes along the ground. Ford had his head buried in a book.  
Glancing at the front of the class, I noticed Mr Perks was distracted by the papers he was grading. Taking my chance, I waved at the window in hopes one of the boys would see me. Unfortunately, another detentionee spotted me. It was another senior that I vaguely recognised. I pointed at Stan and mouth “Stanley”. The senior glanced at Mr Perks before leaning over and gesturing at me.  
Stan turned and grinned at me. Smacking Ford’s arm, Stan pointed toward the door. I waved again and pulled a face at them. Both boys tried not to laugh. Spotting Mr Perks stirring from his grading, I duck down under the window.  
Pulling a piece of paper out of my notebook, I quickly scrawled the words “See you soon” across it.  
Checking to see if Mr Perks was looking, I realised he was still grading. Holding the piece of paper up, I gave the boys a thumbs up.  
Stan nodded with a dopey grin and Ford nodded with a smile.  
I smiled and blew them a kiss before hurrying away.

X

“Aww did little Carla get abandoned by her freaks?”  
I looked up from my book as Benjamin Crampelter approached me with two of his friends. They stopped at the bottom of the entrance way stairs, where I was staying sheltered from the cold wind.  
“What do you want Crampelter?” I asked. Benjamin glanced at his two friends with a smirk.  
“I want to know if the rumours are true.” He said. I eyeballed him warily.  
“What rumours? There are so many of them these days.” I bit into my apple casually.  
“That you let Stan Pines have the first bite of your cherry.” Crampelter said crudely.  
I froze, my stomach sinking, the words of my book blurring in front of me. Crampelter laughed loudly.  
“So it’s true then?” he turned back to his friends with a sneer.  
I closed my book with a snap, getting to my feet and pushing past him to walk down the steps.   
“Woah. Where do you think you’re going? We were having a conversation here.” Crampelter grabbed my arm.  
“Let go of me.” I spat at him, yanking my arm out of his grip.  
“What’s the matter McCorkle? Too good for me?” Crampelter leered.  
“Even if I’d been dead for a week, I’d still be too good for you.” I retorted, backing away. I tossed my apple at him in anger. It struck Crampelter in the chest and exploded.  
“You bitch!” Crampelter cursed, chasing me and I ran along the side of the school. I cried out as Crampelter grabbed the strap of my bag and yanked hard. My bag strap broke and I stumbled forward.   
Catching up to me, Crampelter grabbed my arms and slammed me against the wall.  
“What? You’ll give it up to a loser like Pines, but not me?” He asked, one hand reaching under my coat.   
“Fuck you Crampelter.” I swore, stomping down on his foot hard.  
There was a resounding crack as Crampelter slapped me hard across the face. My face struck the hard brick of the school and I whimpered.  
“What are you gonna do now Carla?” Crampelter hissed. “You haven’t got anyone here to protect you.”  
I screamed loudly, desperately hoping to attract some one or anyone. Crampelter shoved his hand over my mouth, cutting my scream off. Pulling his other hand out of my coat, he punched me hard in the stomach. I gasped in pain, slumping forward to the ground as Crampelter backed away.  
Still hoping someone would see us, I tried to get away. Crampelter and his friends laughed and I lashed out wildly, managing to kick Crampelter in the leg hard.  
“Dammit!” He swore. I struggled to my feet and saw someone leaving the school.  
“Help me!” I screamed. The person turned toward us and hurried down the stairs.  
“What the fuck?”   
The person sprinted past me and tackled Crampelter to the ground.  
“Carla!”   
I recognised Ford’s voice and I headed toward him.  
“Ford.” I cried out as he reached for me and held me close.  
“You’re alright.” He whispered, tucking me behind him slightly as Crampelter’s friends approached us.  
“Leave her alone!” Ford yelled as they got closer. Peering round Ford, I could see Stan and Crampelter rolling around on the grass, furiously landing punches on one another.  
“What are you going to do freak?” One of Crampelter’s friends jeered.  
Ford gritted his teeth and balled up his hands into fists.  
“I told you to leave her alone.” He repeated.  
“Or what? You’ll fight us?” The guys sneered. “You can’t fight both of us alone.”  
I walked out from behind Ford, wincing slightly.  
“He’s not alone you twits.” I said, raising my fists slowly. “And you two had better clear off. Looks like Crampelter’s getting his ass kicked.”  
Both boys turned and I nudged Ford, jerking a thumb at their backs. Ford nodded and we shoved them hard. Both boys fell forward with muffled cries.  
Stanley dragged Crampelter over and pushed him down to the ground with his friends.  
“Fucking cowards. You don’t attack a lady.” He spat blood out of his mouth, breathing hard.  
“She’s no fucking lady.” Crampelter wheezed as he pushed himself onto his knees. Stan glared at him and kicked Crampelter in the gut.  
“Stan!” I hurried to his side and grabbed his arm. “Leave it. He’s not worth it.”  
“Fuck that. He could of really hurt you baby.” Stan protested. I tugged his arm and forced him to look at me.  
“He’s a rat bastard, not worth a second thought.” I said. Stan looked down at me, face softening slightly.  
“Are you ok baby?” He asked, lifting a hand to my face. I winced as he touched the place where Crampelter had slapped me.  
Stanley inhaled sharply and gently tilted my head up and to the side slightly.  
“That bastard.” He breathed as he saw the red mark. “I’m going to kill him for this.”  
“Too late Stan. They’ve gone.” Ford walked over holding my broken bag. Reaching out I wrapped my arm around Ford, pulling him into a grateful hug. Stanley held my hand as Ford hugged me back carefully. Turning back to Stan, I caught sight of the blood trickling down his face.  
“Jesus Stan, what did he do to you?” I took my bag off of Ford and pulled a couple of tissues out.   
Standing on tiptoe, I gently wiped the blood away. Stan smiled softly and patiently let me fuss over him. As I cleaned him up, I noticed a few bruises starting to bloom on his face.  
“We should get some ice on those bruises.” I said, touching Stan’s arm. Ford nodded.  
“Carla’s right . I’ll drive.” He said, holding his hand out.  
Stanley shrugged with a wince and dug his keys out of his pocket. Tossing them to Ford, Stan slung his arm around me and all three of us started to walk toward the parking lot.  
Reaching the car, I climbed into the backseat with Stan as Ford started the engine.  
“Better not scratch my baby Ford.” Stan joked as we set off.  
“I’m a better driver than you are Stan.” Ford replied.  
“And I thought I was your baby.” I pouted playfully.  
Stan groaned and slumped in his seat.  
“There’s no way I win this one is there?” He asked. I laughed quietly.   
“Stan you just beat up Crampelter for me. I don’t think I get to be mad at you for at least a week now.” I said with a smile. Stan glanced at me.  
“You doing ok now?” He asked softly. I nodded, trying not to let him see how shaken I was.  
I could feel a cold hollowness in my stomach. If Stan and Ford hadn’t come along when they did, I could have been in real trouble. I hated to think about what Crampelter would’ve done. The adrenaline that had been fuelling me for the last 20 minutes was quickly draining away and I could feel tears forming in my eyes.  
I swallowed hard and nodded before Stan could see my tears.  
Stan reached out and squeezed my hand gently. Before he could say anything more, the car stopped in front of the Pines Pawn shop.  
“Come on. With any luck, Pa might be in the back room and we won’t get caught.” Ford said, looking over his shoulder at us. Stan nodded and got out of the car with the odd wince. I blinked the tears away and followed him out.  
Ford glanced at my broken bag as I closed the door.  
“Sorry about your bag.” He said as we all headed toward the door.  
“Eh. It’s not the end of the world.” I smiled.  
“Stanley Pines! What the hell have you done now?!” a voice roared from the shops counter. We all jumped as the twins father, Filbrick, stepped towards us. Stan immediately looked down at his feet as his father approached.  
“Pa! He didn’t start it this time!” Ford stepped forward. Filbrick waved him away.  
“Don’t cover for him Stanford. Your brother’s been fighting again, haven’t you?” He asked, jabbing a finger at Stanley.  
“Yes sir...” Stan muttered, still looking down.  
“It was my fault Mr Pines,” I smiled apologetically, “Stan was fighting, but only because I was attacked by a group of idiots at the high school.” I said quietly.  
“You aren’t covering for him are you Carla? You’re smarter than that.” Filbrick sniffed.  
“She’s telling the truth Pa,” Ford placed a hand on my shoulder, “Carla was attacked. Stan was defending her.”  
Filbrick stared at the three of us before letting out a quiet harrumph.  
“Get upstairs and clean yourselves up, we’ll say no more about it.” He said gruffly before turning away.  
I tugged Stan’s arm gently and we hurried up the back stairs. 

“Oh great. What happened this time?” The twins mother, Gina Pines, looked up as we traipsed into the front room.  
“We got into a fight Ma.” Stanley admitted, rubbing his neck sheepishly. Gina stood up and tilted her son’s head back to see the bruises.   
“Huh. Why were you fighting again you dope?” She tutted.  
“Carla was attacked, we were defending her.” Stan said quietly.   
“It was Stanley really, he did the defending. I just made sure Carla was ok.” Ford added as Gina turned her gaze on him.  
“Are you all ok?” She asked.  
“Were fine Ma, just need to ice the wounds.” Stan smiled as he kissed his mom on the cheek. Ford began to walk toward the kitchen with Stan.   
“Hold on a moment little miss.” Gina snapped her fingers at me. “Let me take a look at you.”   
Gina took my hand and led me over to the couch. Gently touching my cheek, she gave me soft look.  
“Are you ok?” she asked. My lip began to tremble suddenly and the tears I’d been trying to hold back began to fall.  
Gina moved closer and held her arms out. I leaned in gratefully and she gently patted my back as I cried.  
“Carla? What happened?” Stan had come back out of the kitchen. Rushing over, he dropped to the floor in front of me, reaching out for my hand.  
“She’s just been attacked you knucklehead.” Gina cuffed him round the head. “Whaddaya think happened?”   
I took a shaky breath and smiled at Stan.  
“I’m ok, really.” I said, squeezing his hand.   
“You should go put ice on your cheek hun.” Gina said quietly. “Go on.” She waved a hand as the phone began to ring. “I gotta a rube to fleece.” She winked as Stan pulled me to my feet and took me across to the kitchen.  
“Here,” Stan grabbed an ice pack from the table and handed it to me, “let me.” He gently placed it against my cheek. I winced at the cold and placed my hand over his.  
“I got it, you should put ice on your eye. It’s starting to bruise badly.” I pointed out.  
“I’m on it.” Ford reached over with another ice pack. Stan took it with a grateful grin.   
“Thanks sixer.” He leaned back against the kitchen counter. I sat at the table, dropping my bag to the floor. Ford brought the first aid box over to the table and sat down opposite me.  
“Sit down Stan. Let me take a look at your hand.” He said. Stan sat and I immediately placed my legs over his. As Stan extended his hand across, I caught sight of the grazes on his knuckles.  
“God Stan, how hard did you punch Crampelter?” I asked. Stan grimaced as Ford dabbed disinfectant on his hand.  
“Dammit Ford, that stings.” He hissed. Ford simply sighed and looked across at me.  
“How’s the cheek?” he asked. I lowered the icepack.  
“Sore and no doubt going to bruise. And I still feel sick from the sucker punch to the stomach.” I said, gently placing a hand on my stomach.  
“What? He punched you?” Stan lifted the ice pack from his eye, voice raising in anger.  
“Don’t work yourself up Stan. I’ll be fine.” I soothed. Ford leaned across and took hold of my hand.  
“Geez Carla, what the hell did he do to you?” Ford asked, his eyes full of sympathy.  
I swallowed against the lump in my throat.   
“He just... just...” I took a deep breath. “He was just being an ass. Probably getting back at me for all those times I’d beat his butt in the ring.”  
Ford said nothing, but wrapped a bandage around Stan’s hand.  
Stan rubbed my legs reassuringly. As I smiled tiredly at him, a thin cry started from further upstairs.  
“Uh oh. Shermie’s awake.” Ford muttered.   
“Ma’s on the phone. One of us should get him.” Stan said.  
“I’ll go. You look too comfortable.” Ford said with a smile as he got up. I placed the icepack on the table and swung my legs off of Stan. Getting up, I took both icepacks over to the sink and began to empty them. Stan followed me over and gently wrapped his arms around me.  
“I was so scared when I saw you running away from Crampelter,” Stan whispered into my hair, “I thought the worst.”   
“It could’ve been.” I murmured, leaning back against him. Stan kissed the top of my head.  
“Why did he go after you anyways?” he asked.  
“He wanted to know if the rumours were true.” I said with a shaky breath.  
“What rumours?” Stan spun my softly and tilted my head back.  
“The rumour that I’d slept with you.” I mumbled, looking anyway but his eyes. Stan inhaled sharply and tucked my head under his chin again. I breathed deeply, finding comfort in the familiar smell of him.   
“He’s a fucking jackass.” Stan muttered. “I shoulda hit him harder.” He stroked my hair softly.   
“My knight in shining armour.” I smiled against him.  
“Guess our plans are pretty much scrapped huh?” Stan asked. I nodded, enjoying just standing there with him.  
“Look who’s awake.” Ford said as he re-entered the kitchen with Shermie in his arms. Stan and I broke apart and I smiled.  
“Hey little fella.” I cooed, scooping Shermie out of Ford’s arms. Holding the adorable child close, I blew a raspberry against his cheek. Shermie giggled and cooed at me, reaching for my face. I took hold of one of his grasping hands and smiled down at him.  
“You’re brother’s so darn cute guys,” I looked up at the twins, “it’s not fair. You guys have each other and an extra brother. You’re being greedy.”  
Ford chuckled.  
“Well... he’s not really...” He glanced at Stan, “Stan, you ok there?”   
I looked up and saw Stan watching me and Shermie with strange look on his face.  
“Stan?” Ford waved a hand in front of Stan’s face. Stan jolted and looked at Ford with a manic gaze.  
“What? What did I miss?” He asked.  
I giggled and Shermie giggled in return. I pulled a face at him, making him giggle harder.  
Stan helped Ford pack up the first aid box before he came over and held his hands out.  
“I’ll take him.” He smiled.  
I let him take Shermie from me and Ford picked my bag up for me.  
“Come on, we’ll head to our room. Keep him busy until Ma is done with costumers.” Ford suggested.  
We all left the kitchen, slinking past where Gina was busy telling fortunes and making our way up to the bedrooms. Stan sat down against the bed, carefully rearranging Shermie in his arms. I crawled onto the lower bunk bed, curling up onto my side. Ford grabbed his sketchbook from the desk and lay down on the floor, immediately flicking to a new page and he began to sketch absently.  
A comfortable silence settled over us all, broken only by Shermie’s quiet cooing and Ford’s pencil rasping against the paper.   
Rolling onto my stomach, I lay my head on my arms and closed my eyes, trying to let the events of the afternoon fade away.   
“Hey baby, you wanna pass me that pillow?” Stan asked, forcing me to sit up again.  
“Got it.” I replied and placed the pillow down in front of him. Stan lay Shermie down on his back, propped up slightly by the pillow.  
“Who’s gonna be a big boy when he grows up?” Stan cooed as he played with Shermie’s flailing hands. “You are.”  
Shermie blew a raspberry and Stan laughed. I rolled over and placed my chin on Stan’s shoulder.  
“You are adorable.” I murmured. Stan twisted to look at me with a smile.  
“He looks so much like you guys.” I smiled, looking up at Ford.  
“Well he should since he’s our broth-” Stan stopped suddenly and glanced at Ford who was watching us. Ford shrugged and pushed himself into a sitting position.   
I looked between them.  
“What’s going on?” I asked. “Why all the silence?”  
Ford turned his sketch pad around. He’d drawn a face that was pretty similar to Stan’s but older. At least in his 20’s.  
“I don’t get it.” I said slowly.   
Stan sighed and gently touched Shermie’s nose.  
“It’s Shermie’s dad.” He said quietly. “Or at least what he should look like now.”  
“What do you mean?” I asked, looking between the three boys in front of me.  
“We have an older brother who’s in Vietnam Carla.” Ford said quietly. “Pa hates talking about it. Shermie here is his son... Our nephew.”I stared down at the child sucking on his own fingers. Stan had gone completely still. I was shocked to see a tear slide down his face.   
But it sorta made sense... a lot of families around here had said goodbye to sons, husbands and fathers...  
“Why didn’t anyone tell me?” I asked in a hushed voice.  
“Because we don’t even talk about it. Letters stopped coming a year ago.” Ford said, his eyes dropping back to the sketch of his brother’s face.  
“What was his name?” I asked, placing an arm around Stan.  
“Sherman.” Stan replied hoarsely. “This little guy is Sherman Junior.”   
I kissed his cheek softly.  
“I’m sorry guys.” I said, my own eyes starting to tear up.   
Silence fell again.   
Stan wiped his eyes roughly and I sat up with a thought. Shuffling over to the end of the bed, I reached into Stan’s boxing gloves and pulled out a chocolate bar. Offering it over Stan’s shoulder, I nudged him.  
“Chocolate always helps me.” I jibed lightly.  
“How – How did you know that was there?” Stan asked, twisting to stare at me in shock. I laughed.  
“Stanley, I know you. And I know where you hide things.” I smiled. Ford snorted.  
“You’re done for now. Especially if she knows your hiding places.”  
I tossed the chocolate bar at Ford with a laugh.  
Stan joined us laughing, the previous tension fading.  
“Well, it sounds like you lot have cheered up now.” Gina said as she stood in the doorway. “Ford, you gotta get rid of that before your pa sees.” She nodded at the sketch book. Ford smiled tightly and flicked the page over. Gina smiled and walked into the room.  
“Guess you know now huh Carla?” she asked me. I nodded slowly.  
“Yeah, I’m really sorry Mrs Pines.” I said quietly.   
“Thank you hun. But I’ve still got these three to keep me busy.” She said, reaching out and ruffling Stan’s hair affectionately.  
“Ma.” Stan protested weakly.  
“What? I can’t be a mother now?” Gina retorted. “Can I at least have my baby boy back then?” she asked.  
“I don’t know ma,” Stan grinned, “You’ll have to ask Carla.”  
“Hey.” I swatted him round the head playfully. Gina repeated the action before scooping Shermie back up. Ford laughed at Stan’s sheepish expression.  
“You’re never gonna win.” He chuckled.   
“Not while I’m still alive.” Gina smiled as she shifted Shermie onto her hip. “Now one of you better make sure Carla gets home safe.” She pointed a finger between the boys.  
“I call it!” Stan scrambled to his feet. I laughed and swung my legs off the bed.  
“Good boy.” Gina said. “It was nice to see you again Carla.” She smiled as she walked away.  
“Come on then baby. Better get you home.” Stan offered me his hand.   
“You’ll need this.” Ford held my bag up.   
“Thanks Ford.” I smiled, taking the bag and examining the broken strap. “Damn, I liked this bag. The buckle is totally screwed.” I sighed and knotted the two parts of the straps together. “That should do for now.”  
“Ok, time to go.” Stan tugged me toward the door. I laughed and waved back at Ford.  
“Bye! See you tomorrow!”  
“See you later hun.” Gina said from the couch as we walked past.  
“Bye Mrs Pines.” I replied with a smile.  
Stan and I headed down the stairs and re-entered the pawn shop.  
“Going somewhere Stanley?” Filbrick asked from behind his newspaper.  
“Just walking Carla home.” Stan replied, gripping my hand tightly.  
“Back by seven or that door stays locked.” Filbrick said curtly. “Nice to see you again Carla.”  
“Nice to see you too sir.” I replied politely before Stan dragged me out of the door.

Stan and I walked to the end of the road in silence.  
“How’s the eye feeling?” I asked as we paused under a street light. Stan shrugged.  
“I’ve had worse. How’s your cheek?” he asked.  
“It’ll definitely bruise but I’m more pissed about my bag. I love this bag.” I complained. Stan chuckled.  
“You’re a hell of a tough cookie Tiny.” He smiled, wrapping his arms around me. I hugged him back, my mind ticking over the events of the last hour or so.  
“Stan?” I asked, looking up at him, “What was Sherman like?”   
Stan swallowed, looking over the top of my head.  
“He was great. Real nice guy. When he was around, pa wasn’t so critical... Sherm was the best one of us.” Stan said quietly before smiling to himself. “He used to make these stupid puppets when we were sad...” Stan trailed off. “He’d have been 23 last November.”   
I hugged him tighter.  
“What about little Shermie’s mom?” I asked, stroking Stan’s back softly.  
“Her name was Lucy. She was sweet. Real lovely girl. She, uh, she passed away... like, you know, your ma did...” Stan sighed.  
I stilled my hands, knowing what he meant. Birthing Complications. It always sounded so cold.   
“Geez, poor Shermie. At least he’s got you guys.” I mumbled. “He’s always gonna be loved.”  
“Yeah, we’ll make sure of it.” Stan agreed.  
“And when Sherman comes back, everything will get better.” I added reassuringly. Stan shrugged.  
“We haven’t had a letter for ages Carla, he’s not coming back.” Stan sighed.  
“You don’t know that Stan, not everyone dies in a war.” I said firmly.  
“Wish I believed you.” Stan pulled away from me with a sad smile. “Come on, let’s get you home. Your dad’ll go spare if you’re late.” He took hold of my hand gently and we resumed our walking.  
After a few moments, I sighed.  
“Things will get better, and I’m telling you now, Sherman will come home. And the day he does, you owe me ten bucks.” I jibed, knowing Stan could never resist a bet. Stan huffed angrily.  
“Why are you pushing this?” He asked.  
“Because I can’t stand the idea of you giving up on your older brother.” I retorted. “If he’s truly a Pines, he’ll make it back. I swear, the Pines boys are harder to squash than roaches.”   
Stan chuckled lightly.  
“Fine. I’ll take your bet.” He relented. I grinned and punched him lightly.  
“Easiest 10 bucks I’ve ever made.” I winked.  
“You’re gonna be the death of me Tiny.” Stan grumbled with a smile as we continued walking .

Pausing by the side gate, Stan raised a hand to my cheek softly.  
“What are you gonna tell your dad?” he asked quietly. I shrugged.  
“I dunno... the truth maybe?” I chewed my lip. “God, I hadn’t even thought about it.”  
Stan sighed and wrapped his arms around me tightly.  
“I’m so sorry baby. If I hadn’t gotten me and Ford detention, you wouldn’t have been alone and that rat bastard couldn’t have hit you. It’s my fault.”  
“No Stan. Don’t you dare blame yourself.” I looked at him seriously. “Crampelter’s the one to blame. You rescued me. You’re the good guy here.” I said firmly.  
“I just hate knowing you got hurt...” Stan mumbled. “I swear, Crampelter won’t ever touch you again. You’ll always be safe with me.” He promised, tucking my head under his chin.  
I smiled against his chest.  
“My personal hero huh?” I asked.  
“From now until forever baby.” Stan promised as we stood under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of points to mention...  
> One, I'm not going to have a chapter dedicated to Stan and Carla having sex. I'm olny mentioning it in flashbacks or in chapters like this one.  
> Two, Given the way Stan and Ford's mom looks, I thought she'd probably be off Italian descent so a name like Gina wouldn't be too much of a stretch. Plus she seems to suit it :)  
> Three, I have always liked the theory that the baby we see in the show is NOT actually the twins younger brother. The ages just don't match up, no matter how hard you try to figure it out. So given that this is set around the same time as the Vietnam War and a lot of American soldiers were as young as 19 when it was raging, I felt this was an appropriate way to explain their family. I'm not the only person to have thought of this theory, I just like it as a neat little family secret that ties in pretty well.  
> Ok, thanks. Enjoy!


	7. March 1970 - Study Hall Revelations

March 1970  
I sat down at the table and piled my books in front of me. Pulling my diary out of the pile, I flipped through to the list of homework I had yet to finish.  
“Seriously?” I muttered. “But I just want it to be over.”  
Placing my forehead against the stack of books, I grumbled away to myself.  
“Easy Carla. It’s too early in the day to have a mental breakdown you know.” Ford grinned as he slid into the chair next to me.  
“But I have so much to do.” I spoke to the table, not bothering to lift my head. Ford chuckled and placed his books on the table.  
“Shouldn’t have gone out last night then.” He smiled as I glared at him.  
“Are you saying I should neglect your brother in favour of homework?” I asked him with a frown. “Are you insane?”  
Ford shook his head and flicked his notebook open.  
“Not insane, just concerned. Stan has been a little overprotective lately. He hasn’t wanted to leave you alone for a moment.”  
“Can you blame him? After last month?” I said, straightening up and grabbing my textbook. Ford chewed the end of his pen absently.  
“I guess not.” He conceded. I flicked to the correct passage and began to read.  
After a few minutes, I groaned and slumped over.  
“Dull, drab, depressing, dreary, dismal...” I muttered while smacking my head on the book, “Ummm...”  
“Doleful.” Ford added.  
“Thank you.” I sat up and rubbed my forehead.  
“Don’t mention it”  
I looked across at him.  
“It’s not fair. You aren’t even studying. You’re reading some thesis on the the existence of aliens or something.” I pouted.  
Ford laughed, momentarily forgetting we were in the library.  
“It’s the applied theory of existence outside of our galaxy.” He said, marking his place.  
“Aliens.” I repeated. Ford’s eyes sparkled as he bit his cheek trying not to laugh. I shook my head and rubbed my temples. Looking back down at my text book, I tried to focus on the words. I heard Ford scoot his chair closer.  
“What is this for?” He asked, leaning over.  
“Economics.” I sighed and pushed the book at him. “It’s mind numbing stuff.”  
“Especially when you spend all night making out with Stan.” Ford mused with a sly grin. I nudged him playfully.  
“You say that like you’ve done it before.” I teased. Ford spluttered loudly and I giggled.  
“Shhhh!” Mrs Margotti, the librarian glared at us.  
Ford and I ducked our heads, both grinning.  
“I didn’t hear a no.” I jibed.  
Ford shook his head vehemently.  
“Why would you even... no. Forget it. I’m not having this conversation.” He replied. I sighed and closed the text book.  
“Did you get through the equations Mr Carsterson set us yesterday?” I asked. Ford nodded, going back to his reading.  
“You’re not copying mine.” He warned.  
“It’s not copying,” I protested, “it’s checking to see if I got them right.”  
“Alright, let me see them and I can double check them for you.” Ford stuck his hand out.  
“You just want me to fail don’t you?” I pouted. Ford chuckled.  
“You’re as bad as Stan.”  
“Maybe your brother is leading me down the path to wickedness.” I grinned.  
“I’d say you were already halfway down that path.” Ford retorted without hesitation.  
“Wow sixer,” I placed a hand over my heart, “harsh words.” Ford sighed and pulled a sheet of paper from his books.  
“Here. So you can “check” your answers.” He replied with a smile.  
“You’re amazing.” I said gratefully, taking the piece of paper. “Wait. This is a flyer for the science fair Ford.”  
Ford looked up.  
“Oh, right. Hang on.” He placed his papers down quickly and ran through his books as I stared at the flyer.  
“I suppose I’m going to have to come up with something for this too.” I sighed.  
“Here.” Ford handed me his algebra notes.  
“Any thought to what brilliant project you’re no doubt going to wow the teachers with?” I asked, starting to compare Ford’s note with my own sheet of equations.  
“A couple of ideas... there’s one that seems the most challenging.” Ford smiled to himself.  
“Hold that thought nerd. You got one wrong.” I grinned. “Finally, I get to be the smart one.” I pushed his sheet of equations back.  
“What? But you didn’t even-” Ford snatched my own sheet and saw the rows of answers. “You lied.”  
“I didn’t say I hadn’t done it. You just presumed.” I raised my eyebrows at him. “Now who feels silly?”  
“Whatever, doesn’t mean you’re right.” Ford muttered, running his eyes down the equations. “I never get these wrong.”  
“I’m telling you that you did.” I pointed at the wrong one with my pencil. “See. You accidently skipped a linear equation. So you’ve got the second variable as seven when it should be four.” I explained.  
Ford started down at his paper with shocked eyes.  
“How did I manage that?” He asked.  
“Not a big deal Ford. You’re human. Here.” I tossed him my eraser. “Just do it again.”  
Ford quickly erased it and reworked it out.  
“You were right.” He said. I chuckled.  
“Why are you surprised? We’re in the same honours class.” I took the pages back and continued to check my answers.  
“But, I don’t make mistakes...” Ford seemed to be struggling. I sighed and handed him his paper back.  
“It was one skipped step. You’re not going to fail on that one question genius.”  
Ford glanced at me.  
“Thanks Carla.” He smiled.  
“For what? Bringing that ego back down to a more manageable size?” I joked. Ford chuckled.  
“Yeah. And for not holding it over my head.”  
“I’m too short to do that.” I shrugged. “So what’s this challenging project you’re doing for the science fair?” I asked, twisting my seat to face him.  
“Oh right!” Ford’s eyes lit back up. “I’m going to build a perpetual motion machine.”  
“Aren’t those just science fiction?” I asked. Ford shook his head and started to sketch wildly in his book.  
“I figured it out. It’s going to be a challenge, but I think I can do it.” He said, pushing his book towards me. I stared down at the drawing, hoping to see something I understood.  
“I haven’t started a prototype yet,” Ford gestured, “but I think I have the theory down.”  
“How does it start though?” I asked. “I know that once they are working, they power themselves through constant motion, but what starts it?”  
Ford stared at me with a curious grin.  
“Does Stan know you speak nerd?” He teased. I pursed my lips and smacked his arm.  
“You haven’t figured everything out yet have you?” I smiled. Ford rubbed the back of his neck.  
“I’m still working on it.” He admitted. I giggled and pushed the drawing back.  
“As for my ability to speak nerd, as you put it,” I grinned at him, “I do have a brain you know.”  
Ford nudged me.  
“You’re the best friend I’ve ever had... Apart from Stan.” He said quietly.  
“Obviously.” I nudged him back. “I guess that makes you my best friend too.”  
Ford sat back with a grin on his face. I shook my head and glanced around.  
“Why isn’t Stan here? Isn’t this his study hall too?” I asked.  
“I think he snuck out for some reason.” Ford replied, frowning slightly. “I just hope Pa doesn’t find out.”  
“Me too. Otherwise, there goes my weekend plans.” I chewed my lip. “Do you think I could get away with the old clock and potato trick for the science fair?”  
Ford laughed.  
“Are you looking to get an A?” he asked.  
“A solid B is all I care about. I want to be an accountant, not a physicist.” I replied.  
“I think the potato clock is fine.” Ford grinned. I stuck my tongue out at him.  
“They’ll need to invent a higher grade for your project.” I teased. “Or maybe just admit you straight to college.”  
“A scholarship would be nice.” Ford rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “God knows we can’t afford tuition fees.”  
“With your brain, you could have the pick of any scholarship.” I smiled. Ford sighed.  
“Yeah but what about Stanley?” He asked. “I’m worried he won’t even pass his classes.”  
“Stan will be fine. He’s practically bullet-proof. Besides, I can help him.” I offered. “That way you just have to focus on your project.”  
Ford gave me a sceptical glance.  
“You really wanna help Stan? You’re already falling behind with homework.” He said.  
I shook my head dismissively.  
“I can cope with this lot... probably.” I grinned at Ford’s expression. “Let me worry about my homework Ford.”  
Ford gave me a small smile.  
“Just don’t kill yourself to help him Carla. You have a chance at college if you get the right grades.”  
I sighed and looked down at my books.  
“I know... I just don’t know if I want to go to college...” I trailed off.  
“Why not?” Ford touched my arm gently.  
“I don’t think Stan could handle both of us going to college, leaving him behind...” I fiddled with my pencil. “At least I could pick up a job here easily. College isn’t everything you know.”  
“You can’t limit yourself just for Stan.” Ford insisted.  
“I can’t just turn my back on him either.” I shook my head and pulled my books toward me. “I don’t wanna talk about this anymore. Can we just study and maybe not talk for a while?” I asked, avoiding looking at Ford.  
“Sure...” Ford said quietly, turning back to his reading. “Just tell me you’ll think about what I said?”  
“Yeah, sure.” I answered , the words in front of me blurring as I tried to ignore the thoughts in my head.  
How could Ford suggest I let Stan fail and be stuck in the place he hated most? If I gave up college to stay here with Stan... Would that be the worst thing in the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a chapter just for Carla and Ford. If you couldn't already tell, I just love the idea of them being close friends with Stan as their common ground.


	8. May 1970 - Prom Isn't As Fun As We Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom night rolls around and everyone is excited. Stan sucks at traditions and Ford feels like a third wheel.  
> Prom sucks and dancing to old songs is much more fun with your favourite people.

May 1970

Pulling my coat together tightly, I hurried down towards the pawn shop. The cool evening air was refreshing, but I was still glad I’d worn tights. My kitten heels clicked loudly against the pavement.  
I stopped at the front of the shop and pressed the buzzer for the apartment above it.  
“Who is it?” Filbrick Pines’ voice sounded tinny coming from the speaker. I pressed the the button to reply.   
“It’s Carla McCorkle. Can I come in please sir?” I asked politely.  
“Coming.” Filbrick replied.  
I bounced on my feet slightly, excitement for tonight bubbling in my stomach.   
Filbrick glanced out of the shop window and I waved with a smile. There was a rattle of chains and locks and Filbrick opened the door for me.  
“Thanks Mr Pines.” I said as I stepped into the darkened shop.  
“Weren’t the boys suppose to pick you up?” He asked as he lead the way back to the stairs.  
“Yes... But I got too excited and decided to surprise them.” I grinned as we climbed the stairs.  
“Huh, I don’t even see why tonight is so special.” Filbrick grumbled.  
“It’s a night for fun and celebration Mr Pines,” I smiled as we entered the lounge, “We graduate next month, this is our time to relax.”   
“Exactly. Well said hun.” Gina looked over from the couch. “You look lovely.”   
“Thanks Mrs Pines.” I smiled.  
“The boys are taking their time. I heard them scuffling for the mirror.” Gina smiled.  
“Harrumph.” Filbrick disappeared behind his paper. Gina shook her head at him and I smiled widely.   
“Carla!” Ford had walked into the lounge. “You’re here?” He walked over and hugged me.   
“Couldn’t wait any longer.” I grinned. Ford grinned back, unusually animated considering we were headed into a social event.   
“Wait ‘til Stan sees you.” He whispered. “You look gorgeous.”  
“Aww, thank you Ford.” I placed my purse down on the side table before reaching out and straightened his jacket collar. “You don’t look bad yourself. Blue suits you.”   
Ford flushed and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Thanks.”  
“Where’s Stan? I wanna go sneak up on him.” I winked. Ford chuckled.  
“He was in the bathroom... But try our room first.” Ford replied. I hurried past him to the stairs, a giant grin on my face.  
Staying up on my toes, I tried to stay quiet as I approached the slightly open bedroom door.  
I could hear Stan muttering to himself.  
“Relax, she’s your girlfriend. She loves you, she’s not going to tell you that you look stupid... Argh! Stupid bowtie!”   
I slipped into the room and placed my arms around Stan as he fumbled with the tie. Stan jumped a mile.  
“Jesus!” He exclaimed and I laughed.  
“Surprise!” I leaned around his arm.  
“Carla?” Stan looked down at me. “What are you doing? I was supposed to pick you up... Isn’t that how these things usually go?”   
I shrugged and stepped in front of him.  
“Probably. I’ve never done this before.” I smiled, reaching up and taking the ends of the bowtie out of his hands. “Head back.” I ordered. Stan obeyed with a smile.  
Looping the tie quickly, I evened out the ends and patted it gently.  
“There. All done.” I said stepping back. Stan checked it in the mirror that was standing on the desk.  
“Where’d you learn to do that so good?” He asked.  
“My dad struggles with arthritis in his right hand, so he gets me to help him. Says it looks better too... though I think he’s just saying that last part.” I pulled a face.  
Stan grinned at me.   
“I think he’s right.” He said, glancing in the mirror again. I sat back on the bed, my evening coat falling open slightly. Stan stared at me, eyes bright.  
“So Ford’s in blue and you’re in pink huh?” I asked, picking up the tuxedo jacket that was lying on the bed.  
“Yeah... The blue fit Ford better.” Stan said, glancing down at himself.  
“It suits him.” I smiled softly. “And the pink suits you.”  
Stan pulled a face.  
“Isn’t it a bit of a, I dunno, a girly colour?” He muttered. I shook my head.  
“Last week Harvey from economics wore a bright orange, paisley patterned jumpsuit to school.” I shuddered at the memory. “It was not a pretty sight. No one is going to bat an eyelid at a pink tuxedo. Besides, it’s a nice pale pink. And now we match.” I handed him the jacket.  
“Carla, you’re wearing green.” Stan pointed out as he slipped the jacket on. I rolled my eyes and stood up. Sliding my arms out of my coat, I revealed my prom dress.  
“Wow.” Stan said in a hushed voice. I flushed happily and did a little twirl.  
The sweet white satin dress fell to my knees with a green sash around my waist. The top half of my dress was covered with a fine mesh that was embroidered with pink rose blossoms. The satin, wrist-length gloves I was wearing had matching roses embroidered on the inside of the wrist.  
“It’s gorgeous.” Stan breathed.   
“And you match the roses, see?” I smiled before leaning over to check my reflection.   
My hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and I’d spent an hour curling it just right. The end result was a mass of big, loose curls that bounced wildly every time I took a step. My face was framed by the wispy curls that had been too short to pin back. There were delicate diamante flower pins scattered through my hair that sparkled as the light hit them.   
“You look beautiful.” Stan breathed as I faced him again. I smiled and tucked a stray curl behind my ear.  
“No, here.” Stan reached forward and gently untucked the strand of hair. “It suits you best when it’s wild. Like you.” He smiled.   
I giggled out of sheer happiness and pecked him on the cheek.  
“You’re so sweet Stan Pines.” I said. Stan grinned and buttoned his jacket.  
“Come one baby. Let’s go have some fun.” He said as he offered me his arm. I draped my coat over my arm and took Stan’s arm. We walked back through to the lounge where Ford was being made to stand straight while Gina took his photo. He looked at us for help as he spotted us.  
“Oooh! Look at you two!” Gina cried as she say us. “Isn’t your dress just darling?” She cooed. I smiled.  
“Thank you Mrs Pines. My grandma helped me make it.” I admitted.  
“Wait? You made it?” Stan asked with an incredulous look.  
“Stan, I take textiles class. I’ve been sewing since I was little.” I replied. “I just needed a little help with the sash.”   
“You did the embroidery though.” Ford said with a smile. “I caught sight of it when we were in class.”  
I smiled at him.  
“Yeah, well I had time to work on it during textiles.”  
“Well, I need pictures of you two.” Gina pulled me and Stan over and fussed around us before stepping back.  
“Let me Carla.” Ford took my coat from me.  
“Thanks.” I smiled.  
“Everyone smile.” Gina ordered. I clung to Stan’s arm, butterflies fluttering excitedly as the camera flashed.  
“A few more, just to be sure.” Gina said, clicking the button twice more. “Boys, I want you two together.”  
“Honestly Ginny, you’re as bad as they are.” Filbrick grumbled.  
“Oh hush it mister. They’re seniors. I only get to do this once.” Gina replied as Stan flung an arm around Ford’s shoulder. Both boys had wild grins as Gina snapped away. I perched on the edge of the couch, tracing the embroidery on my gloves.  
“Stanley, go get the corsage from the fridge.” Gina said as she sat on the couch next to me.  
“Ma! That was supposed to be a surprise.” Stan shook his head as he walked into the kitchen. Ford snorted and I smiled.  
“Carla, your stitch work is perfect.” Gina said softly, leaning over to examine my gloves. “Did your grandmother teach you that also?”  
“She did. Anything that required a needle or an oven, she was the one who taught me.” I replied as Stan came back out.  
“Um, here.” Stan said awkwardly, holding the ribbon-wrapped bundle of flowers out.  
I saw Ford cover his eyes behind Stan. Gina sighed in exasperation and Filbrick grumbled to himself behind the paper. Stan started to colour in embarrassment. Standing, I took the proffered corsage and attached it to the mesh of my dress.  
It was a smaller, more delicate corsage of bright white daisies and frond-like leaves.  
“I love it.” I said with a bright smile. Stan rubbed the back of his neck with a grin.  
“You guys are gonna be late if you don’t leave soon.” Gina said.  
Ford glanced at the clock.  
“We better get a move on then.” He said, handing my coat back. Stan quickly rushed to help me into my coat.   
“Don’t forget your purse hun.” Gina reminded me. I grabbed it off the side table and slipped it over my wrist.  
“Thanks Mrs Pines.”  
“Got your key Stanford?” Filbrick looked over his paper at us. “Cause I’m not staying up to unlock the doors for you.”  
“Got it in my pocket pa.” Ford patted his pants pocket reassuringly.  
“Oh. Car keys!” Stan said and dashed up the stairs to the bedroom.  
“And that’s why he doesn’t get the house key.” Ford muttered to me with a grin. I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh.  
“Ready? Stan asked as he came back down, keys dangling from his fingers.  
“Ready.” I smiled.  
“Ready to be a tag along to you two.” Ford chimed.  
“Wait. You mean I’m NOT going to prom with both of you?” I teased.   
Gina laughed loudly at the twin’s faces.  
“Oh hun! You are good.” She chuckled. “Now have fun, all three of you.”   
“Come on Sixer. Stopping standing there with your mouth open.” Stan crowed as he dragged me toward the stairs. “We’ve got prom to go too!”

X

“You guys don’t have to stick with me all night you know.” Ford said as we parked at the school. “I don’t mind.”  
“Ford, we’re here together.” I twisted to look at him over the back seat. “We’re not going to ditch you.  
“Except for the odd dance or to make out in a dark corner.” Stan added with a grin. I smacked his shoulder lightly.   
“Utterly tasteless Stan.” I smiled. Ford chuckled.   
“Come on, let’s just get in there.” He sighed, climbing out the car.  
“Oh. Wait, wait!” Stan quickly got out of the car and ran to my side to open the door.   
“Why thank you.” I smiled, patting his cheek as I got out.  
“You’re meant to offer her your hand too Stan.” Ford whispered loudly.  
“Dammit.” Stan sighed, closing the door. “I’m getting this all wrong aren’t I? I didn’t pick you up, I didn’t pin the corsage on and I couldn’t even help you out of the car properly.”  
“Hey! Relax Stan.” I placed a hand on his arm. “You helped me put my coat on... and I think you’re doing fine. Don’t be so picky Ford.” I stuck my tongue out at the older twin. Ford just smirked and tugged his jacket down.  
“Carla?” Stan said quietly, offering his arm again. I took it with a smile.  
“See? You’re doing fine.” I said softly. Stan grinned at me as the three of us walked towards the school.

Entering the school auditorium, I gasped.  
“It’s beautiful.” I breathed.  
The auditorium had been decorated like an enchanted forest. Fake pillars covered in fake vines lined the wall and everything was in shades of green. The band had already started playing and people were dancing and laughing all around the place.  
“Your dress fits right in.” Stan said in my ear. I laughed as Ford led us toward the back of the hall where tables were set up.  
Picking the table closest to the wall, Stan helped me out of my coat. Folding my coat over, I tucked my purse inside it before placing it on a chair.  
“Carla!” A voice called out. I spun and saw Jo Allen walking towards us. She looked stunning in a floor-length maxi dress that really showed off her tall willowy frame. Her strawberry blonde hair was teased up and fastened with a flower crown.  
“Jo! You look stunning!” I cried as I hurried over to hug her. I felt totally dwarfed by her, especially when I saw her platform heels.  
“Your dress is amazing.” Jo said with a smile. ‘Did you make it?”   
“Yeah,” I grinned, “though your dress is so gorgeous. Where’d you get it?” I asked.  
“Mom surprised me with it. Same as the shoes.” Jo shrugged with a dreamy look.   
“Lucky.” I replied.  
“Hey guys.” Jo smiled and waved at the twins. Ford and Stan stared in shock. Jo leaned into me.  
“Are they always so quiet?” she whispered.  
“They just get surprised when people they don’t know say hello.” I giggled. “Cathy made them pretty unpopular.”  
“Urgh, Cathy. Have you seen what she’s wearing?” Jo asked, pulling a face. I glanced around. Spotting Cathy surrounded by a gaggle of girls, I eyed her dress.  
“Looks like all the other store-bought dresses.” I commented. “Strapless, puffy and lays of tulle.”  
“Exactly. All of the popular girls are wearing them. Clones.” Jo smirked.  
“Oh hey Carla, Jo.” A young man approached us. It was Harvey from economics.  
“Hi.” I replied.  
“I was uh, wondering if either of you would like to dance.”Harvey asked nervously. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Stan watching intently.  
“Sorry Harvey. I came with someone.” I said slowly. Harvey nodded with a dopey grin.   
“I figured as much. I saw you with Stan Pines. He’s a lucky guy.” Harvey said. “What about you Jo?”  
“No. I don’t dance.” Jo replied bluntly.  
“Oh, ok then...” Harvey gave us a sheepish grin and walked away.  
“Geez Jo, coulda let him down easy.” I said. Jo shrugged.  
“Let’s go join your boys.” She suggested. We walked back to the twins.   
“Guys, you’ve seen Jo Allen around. Jo, this is Stanley and Stanford.” I introduced, pointing at the boys in turn.  
“Groovy tuxedoes.” Jo said as she sat down. “Love the ruffles.”   
Stan eyed her warily, trying to figure out if she was teasing him or not. Ford merely went red.  
Someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
It was Michael from the school’s football team.  
“Hey Carla, you look great. Wanna dance?” he asked with a charming grin.  
“No thanks Mike. Thanks for asking though.” I smiled. Jo flipped her hair impatiently as Mike looked at her. The poor guy didn’t even get the words out.  
“What the hell was he doing?” Stan asked grumpily. “He knows I’m dating you. Everyone does.”  
“Don’t give it another thought Stan.” I reassured him. “I don’t want to dance with those idiots.”  
Stan folded his arms and glared at the next person to approach us.  
“Hey Jo... I was uh, wondering if, uh, you would like to...” stuttered the nervous guy.  
“Sure Derick. Let’s go.” Jo whirled round and dragged the poor guy to the dance floor.  
Ford cleared his throat.  
“Carla, why did she join us? She doesn’t even know us?” He asked, his eyes wide with social anxiety. I leaned over and patted his hand.  
“She’s really nice Ford. She doesn’t listen to Cathy and she’s my friend. Try to talk to her, just a little.” I tried to reassure as I sat down.  
“Well, that didn’t last long.” Jo sighed as she sat back down.  
“What happened?” Stan asked.  
“Guy couldn’t keep up... plus I might have broke his toe when I stood on it.” Jo shrugged. “I’m not a very good dancer.”  
“Oh my god, is he ok?” I asked. Jo shrugged again.  
“Don’t know, don’t really care. He’s a little creep. He tried to feel my ass.”  
“You stood on his foot didn’t you?” I smiled.  
“Absolutely.” Jo grinned. Stan snorted with laughter.  
“I can see why you two get along. First time I met Carla, she punched me.” He smiled. I blew him a kiss.  
“A friendly punch.” I corrected. Jo grinned.   
“What about you Stanford? Did she punch you too?” Jo asked with a smile.  
Ford blushed, opening and closing his mouth a few times. I nodded my head encouragingly.  
“I, uh, no.. she didn’t.” Ford struggled to speak, fidgeting with his hands awkwardly.  
“Oh wow! You really do have six fingers!” Jo launched herself forward and grabbed Ford’s hand. I stared and gestured wildly for Stan to stay calm. Ford had gone bright red and was staring at Jo with wild eyes as she looked at his hands.  
“It’s called polydactylism right?” Jo asked. “There was this guy back home who had six fingers, but they were like stumps, not proper fingers. I bet you’d be a great musician.” She commented happily as she let go of Ford’s hand.  
“It is called polydactylism... you’ve heard of it?” Ford asked her, stuttering gone and replaced by awe. Stan was staring at Jo with his mouth open in shock.   
“Yeah. My dad’s a doctor. Has all these anatomy books at home. I’ve tried to read them... there was this whole section on anomalies that can occur...” Jo realised we were all looking at her in shock. “What?”  
“People aren’t normally so accepting of six fingers around here.” I said.   
“Is that why you never said anything about them? Cause if I knew someone with six fingers, I’d talk about it all the time.” Jo smiled. “I think it’s awesome. Who wants to be like everyone else?”  
Ford just stared at Jo, still shocked. Stan huffed a laugh and leaned back.  
“Carla was right. You are pretty nice.” He complimented.  
“Thanks. Mind if I steal your girlfriend?” Jo asked. Stan glanced at me and I shrugged.  
“Sure, just bring her back with her toes intact.” Stan joked. Jo laughed and pulled me to my feet.  
“Let’s dance.” She said and dragged me to the open floor.

I laughed wildly as Jo twirled me round before dragging me back to her. She giggled as we started to twist and kick together.  
As I turned, I saw Cathy walking over to the punch bowl, an evil grin on her face. I could see Ford standing there by himself, and immediately my stomach turned.  
“Jo!” I said loudly over the music. “Can you see what Cathy’s about to do?”  
Jo glanced over.  
“She wouldn’t?” Jo asked. I nodded grimly.  
“She would. Come on.” I grabbed her hand and started pushing my way back to the punch table.

By the time we got there, Cathy was gone and Ford was looking miserable, his head and shoulder’s covered in punch.  
“Ford!” Stan called out as he joined us. “What the hell happened?”  
“Cathy.” I muttered. Jo tapped my shoulder.  
“She’s watching us.” She said. I glanced over at Cathy, anger boiling in my stomach. Stan grabbed a cup of punch from the table.  
“Woah. Stan!” I grabbed his arm. “What are you gonna do?”  
“Stand back babe.” Stan gently pushed me away before flinging the punch over himself, dousing his head and shoulder’s too. Me and Jo stared in shock and Ford just started to laugh. Stan laughed with him and before long me and Jo joined in.  
“Cathy looks so pissed off.” Stan chuckled. I slapped his arm.  
“You’re such an idiot.” I smiled. “But I love you.” Stan kissed me, trying to keep the red punch away from my dress.  
“You know what, this isn’t that fun.” I said as we broke apart. “You guys wanna go find something else to do, away from Cathy and her clones?”  
Ford smiled gratefully, but Stan grinned at me.   
“Not yet. I really wanna rub this in Cathy’s face.” He said. Bowing with a flourish, he offered his hand to his brother. “Whaddya say sixer? Care to dance?”  
Ford laughed again and grabbed his brother’s hand with a grin.  
“After you.” He gestured. I laughed and shook my head as they ran to the dance floor and began to waltz as stupidly as possible while still dripping punch. I turned to Jo.  
“You wanna come with us?” I offered. Jo shook her head.  
“Nah. I’d probably cause poor Ford a heart attack. He seemed pretty nervous around me.”  
“He’s just really shy. Most people just call him names when they meet him.” I tried to explain. Jo shook her head as we walked back to the table.  
“That’s stupid. Why are people so afraid of different?” She asked as I picked up my coat.  
“Because they’re clones?” I suggested with a coy smile. Jo laughed and grabbed my hand.  
“Carla, Stan is so lucky to have you.” She smiled. “I know I’m lucky to know you. You don’t think I’m odd.”  
“Oh I think you’re odd Jo,” I squeezed her hand, “I just like you anyway.”  
Jo gave me a sincere smile before glancing around shyly.  
“You know, there’s a reason I’m so blunt with guys Carla. They just don’t do it for me... If you catch my meaning...” Jo trailed off, watching for my reaction. My mouth formed an ‘O’ in understanding.  
“Oh, you’re a, you prefer gi-” I struggled to find the right words. Jo laughed nervously.  
“Yeah. I’m a lesbian.” She said plainly. I nodded slowly.  
“Right. Well. Good?” I exhaled, frustrated with myself. “I’m sorry, I just don’t know how to respond.”  
Jo shook her head and hugged me quickly.  
“You’ve already taken it better than most. Thanks Carla.” She said gratefully.  
“Not a problem I guess.” I smiled, “Though you coulda warned me there you know.” I told her, slipping my coat on.  
“Nah, life’s more fun with surprises.” Jo grinned. I smiled back and hugged her.  
“You’re damn right. Enjoy yourself. Go piss Cathy off by being weird.” I jibed. “Then call me tomorrow and tell me all about it.”  
Jo smiled at me.  
“You mean you still wanna talk to me?” she asked, a hint of worry in her voice.  
“Course! This doesn’t change anything. You’re still my friend.” I smiled. “Nothing to be worried about.”  
Jo grinned as the boys rejoined us, grinning, flushed and out of breath.  
“Ok, now we can go.” Stan took my hand.  
“See you guys around.” Jo waved as she wandered away. “Have fun.”   
“See you Jo!” Stan hollered after her, Ford waving with a small smile.  
“Got ya stuff?” Stan asked. Sliding my purse over my shoulder, I nodded with a smile.  
“Let’s go.” I said.

X

Pulling up at the beach, Stan killed the engine and climbed into the backseat with me and Ford. I kicked my shoes off and dropped my purse to the floor. Ford wiped his glasses on his jacket and Stan unbuttoned his jacket with a content sigh.  
“Sorry about ruing things guys.” Ford said quietly.  
“You didn’t ruin anything.” I said firmly, turning to look at him. “Cathy was the cow who ruined things. She tipped the punch over you.”  
“Yeah sixer, don’t worry about it.” Stan reached over my shoulders and clapped Ford on his shoulder. “We still got to dance.”  
“But you two didn’t get to dance.” Ford said, glancing at us.  
“Who said so? Is the night over?” Stan grinned and clambered back over the front seat. Flicking the engine back on, he left the engine idling and quickly found a radio station. Some old wartime waltz started to play. Stan climbed out of the car and opened the door for me, holding out his hand.  
“My dear?” He asked, bowing slightly. I smiled and took his hand.  
As I climbed out of the car, Stan placed a hand on my waist and we began a clumsy waltz as Ford watched with a smile.  
Stan and I waltzed slowly in the cool air, the sound of the waves crashing in the distance and the occasional sound of a car on the nearby road.

“We’ll meet again, don’t know where, don’t know when,” the old song warbled in the background as Stan spun me gently, “But I know we’ll meet again some sunny day. Keep smiling through, just like you always do, til the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away.”

A hand tapped my shoulder shyly.  
“May I cut in?” Ford offered his hand. I smiled and took his hand gently.  
“Gladly.” I replied as Ford started to waltz with me. Stan smiled and leaned against the car.  
“Hands where I can see ‘em sixer.” He teased. Ford pulled a face at him as we danced. Ford was a slightly better dancer than Stan, a bit more graceful.

“So will you please say hello to the folks that I know, tell them I won’t be long. They’ll be happy to know that as you saw me go, I was singing this song. We’ll meet again, don’t know where, don’t know when, but I know we’ll meet again some sunny day.”

With a sudden burst of static, the song was cut off.  
“Ah! Damn thing.” Stan cursed, leaning into the car to try and fix it.  
Ford and I came to a stop and I pecked his cheek softly.  
“Thanks Ford. You’re a great dancer.” I smiled. Ford raised a hand to his cheek with a dopey grin.  
“Huh... I can’t find that station anymore... weird.” Stan mumbled. Ford and I wandered back over.  
“It doesn’t matter. I got to dance with both my boys.” I smiled. “Let’s star gaze instead. It’s a beautiful night.”  
Ford glanced up.  
“She’s right Stan. Star gazing could be fun.”  
Alright, alright. Let me just...” Stan leaned across the front seat and killed the engine.  
Ford walked round to the front of the car and hopped up onto the bonnet.  
“Hey, watch it sixer.” Stan growled.  
“Shut up and join me.” Ford replied, untying his bowtie and getting comfortable. I laughed and slid up next to Ford, leaning back on my elbows. Stan shook his head at us.  
“That’s my car you two are lying on.” He grumbled, climbing up next to us. He stretched an arm out and I snuggled up to him, his shoulder still damp from the punch.  
“Aw crap. Hang on.” Stan sat back up and shrugged his jacket off. “I don’t want to ruin your coat.” He said as he tossed his jacket onto the roof.  
“So thoughtful.” I smiled as I lay back down with him. Reaching back, I felt for Ford’s hand.  
Ford chuckled and took my hand gently.  
“If I didn’t know better baby,” Stan murmured, “I’d think you were trying to date both of us.”  
“If I wanted too, I could you dork.” I replied. “What am I always calling you two?”  
“Your boys.” Ford answered.  
“Exactly. And I mean it.” I said, rolling onto my back and taking hold of Stan’s hand too. “I love both of you. Just in different ways.”  
“Really?” Ford asked in a hushed voice.  
“Of course. You’re my best friend Ford.” I said, squeezing his hand. Ford squeezed back.  
“And...” Stan prompted, his words hanging in the air.  
“And you’re my boyfriend.” I rolled my eyes with a grin. “I love you in a more... intimate way.” I said suggestively.  
Ford chuckled.  
“I’m feeling the need to take my hand back. I don’t know where it’s been.” He joked.  
“Nowhere... yet.” Stan bluffed.   
“You’re a pig Stan.” I sighed.  
“What?” He started it!” Stan protested loudly. Ford laughed and I grinned up at the stars as Stan grumbled to himself.  
“Will you shut it Pines?” I asked. “You’re ruining the moment.” Stan harrumphed and twisted his fingers through mine tightly.  
“Only if you say you love me again.” He demanded. Letting go of Ford’s hand, I rolled onto my side and trailed a finger along Stan’s cheek.  
“I love you Stan Pines.” I whispered. Stan smiled widely at me and I kissed his forehead sweetly.  
“And of course you taste like punch,” I sighed as I lay back down. “What else was I expecting?”   
Ford lightly took hold of my hand again and I smiled to myself.

The clear skies above us were lit with thousands of stars and time seemed to slow to a crawl as we lay there, shoulder to shoulder and hand in hand.  
Stan lifted my hand to his mouth and kissed it softly.  
“Reckon you’re the best thing to happen to us Carla.” He said lightly.  
“Agreed.” Ford repeated the same action with my other hand. I shifted over and pecked Ford on the cheek again before kissing Stan’s lips.  
Get used to me boys. You’re never getting rid of me.” I said with a grin, knowing that I meant it.  
I’d be with these boys for the rest of their lives. Nothing was going to separate us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a shameless fandom kink that if Carla knew both boys, at some point she's going to fall in love with both of them, if not just in different ways. Maybe I just have a shameless kink for twins... but either way I love how it turned out! :)


	9. May 1970 - What Does The Future Hold?

May 1970

Skipping along the hallway, I slid my arms around Stan as he was rummaging through his locker.  
“Hey Tiny.” He said without even turning. I pouted and slipped under his arms.  
“Hey mister.” I smiled, placing my hands against his chest. “Waiting for Ford?”  
Stan shook his head.  
“Nah. Poindexter is staying behind to study for the science fair.” He said, gently moving me to one side as he closed his locker. “So I’ve got a free afternoon.”  
“Wanna spend it with me then?” I waggled my eyebrows suggestively. Stan’s face lit up with a grin.  
“Sounds great. Whaddya wanna do?” He asked as we sauntered toward the school exit. “The boardwalk?”  
A sudden spring shower was busy pouring as we walked outside. I giggled.  
“I think the boardwalk is out.” I grinned, Stan shrugged his jacket off and handed it out to me. I covered my head with it and Stan grabbed my hand as we ran down the stairs toward the car park.  
“Keys!” Stan called as we reached the car. I quickly dug into his jacket pocket and tossed the keys across to him. Scrambling in, Stan leaned across and unlocked my door.   
“Well, we need a new plan.” I smiled, sliding into the passenger side. Draping Stan’s soaked jacket across the back of the seat, I rubbed my legs, trying to dry them off and warm them up simultaneously.  
“Lookout?” Stan asked, tapping the wheel absently.   
“Sounds good. At least we’ll stay dry in the car.” I said, propping my feet up on the dashboard. Stan turned the key and started the car.  
“And I’m sure we will find some way to entertain ourselves.” He winked as he shifted the car into gear and we pulled out of the parking lot. I snorted and swatted his arm before settling back in the seat.  
“Urgh. Stupid...” I muttered, shaking my hair out behind me in frustration as it tried to cling to the back of my neck. Pulling my hair back roughly, I grabbed an elastic from my bag and tied my hair into a high ponytail.  
“Much better.” I muttered, leaning my head back. “Not so annoying now.”  
“I like it down.” Stan commented. I poked my tongue out at him.  
“So? If you said you preferred me in long skirts and blouses, I still wouldn’t wear them Pines.” I retorted. Stan chuckled and glanced at me.  
“We both know I prefer you in short, tight and revealing.” He grinned. I grinned back and stretched my arms up and behind me, arching my back slightly. The t-shirt I was wearing rose slightly, exposing a thin slice of my midriff.  
“You’re too far away Tiny.” Stan said as we stopped at the lights. I scooted closer and Stan rested a hand on my bare thigh.  
“Definitely prefer short and tight.” Stan said with a smile as he squeezed my thigh softly. I glanced down at the new purple hotpants I’d bought the weekend before. They were clearly a hit.  
“Not too revealing then?” I asked. “Cause I was a little worried about wearing them to school.”  
“Absolutely too revealing.” Stan smirked. “Figured I might have had to punch someone before school was out, especially the way Crampelter was leering at you.”  
I giggled.  
“I’m glad you didn’t. Much more satisfying to just let him see you getting what he wants.” I grinned out the window as Stan laughed.  
“I love you baby.” He said happily.  
“Damn right you do.” I replied.  
We drove through the town silently for a few minutes before pulling into the lookout.  
Stan killed the engine and we stared out at the view.  
The shower had come across the sea, driving sheets of light rain across the ocean.   
“Come on.” Stan clambered over to the back seat and patted the upholstery next to him. I smiled and climbed over. Lying down, I lay my head on his lap and smiled up at him. Stan smiled back and stretched his arm along the back of the seat.  
“So how’s Ford’s project coming along?” I asked. Stan grunted quietly.  
“Dunno. Must be pretty good though... He’s been spending a lot of time on it.” He said, glancing out the window.   
He’s still doing that perpetual motion machine right?” I continued. Stan nodded tensely.  
“Yeah. Only Ford would do something no one’s ever done before.” Stan sighed. “Why’d I have to get the genius for a brother?”  
“Admit it. You’re proud of him.” I reached up and cupped Stan’s chin lightly. “You wouldn’t have him any other way.”  
“Yeah, yeah... but what about me Carla? Ford’s got a future with his sciency stuff... What have I got?” Stan asked sadly, glancing down at me.  
“You’ve got me.” I said brightly. Stan snorted and idly played with a strand of my hair.  
“So you get stuck with me huh?”   
I swatted his shoulder.  
“I don’t mind being stuck with you.” I smiled. “In fact, I’d love it.”  
“I’m serious. What does my future look like?” Stan asked. I sighed.  
“I don’t know... I don’t have the answers Stan. But would it be so awful to stay here, get a job, settle down, have a family of your own...” I trailed off, my brain catching up to my mouth. Stan stared down at me with a strange smile on his face.  
“A family huh? And who would I be having this family with?” He asked teasingly. I stuck my tongue out at him.  
“Cathy Crenshaw.” I retorted. Stan laughed and I felt my heart lighten at the change of subject.  
“Crenshaw huh? Would our kids be part demon spawn then?” Stan chuckled. I giggled.  
“They might have little tails and forked tongues.” I added. Stan groaned.  
“Oh god, they’d be just like their mother.” He smiled. I swatted him again.  
“We’re terrible.” I smiled.  
“You started it.” Stan blamed, tapping my nose.   
We lapsed back into silence. After a little while, Stan shifted slightly and sighed.  
“Do you think Ford’s right?” he asked. I looked up at him.  
“Right about what?” I asked.  
“About how if I tried, I might be good at something.” Stan said quietly.   
“Probably... I mean, I know you have a brain in here somewhere,” I reached up and gently tapped Stan’s forehead, “you just don’t seem to use it.”  
“Seemed pointless when Ford’s around.” Stan muttered. “He’s always been better, smarter, politer... I’m still surprised you fell for me and not for him.”  
I sat up and knelt on the seat next to Stan.  
“Hey. You listen to me mister.” I grabbed his shoulder. “Am I dating Ford? No? Then stop talking like that. I hate it when you compare yourself to him.” I said heatedly.  
“Look at us Carla!” Stan replied. “We’ve been compared all our lives. And I’m never as good as him!”  
I took hold of his face, forcing him to look at me.  
“So, be as good as you can be. Don’t be Stanford, be Stanley.” I said firmly. Stan refused to look at my eyes. I sighed and kissed his forehead.  
“You realise that you and Ford are like the different sides of a coin right?” I said, spotting the quarter on the floor of the car.   
“What?” Stan glanced at me. I scooped the quarter up and held it out.  
“It’s a coin right? Just a single coin. But it has two different sides.” I flipped the coin round a couple of times. “You’re one side and Ford is the other. Completely different, but part of the same coin.”   
Stan raised an eyebrow at me quizzically. I rubbed my forehead trying to figure out how to get Stanley to understand.  
“Ford is the smarter one right?” I asked. Stan rolled his eyes and nodded. “And you’re the more instinctive and spontaneous one.” I continued. “So it’s like Ford is the brain and you’re the heart.” I smiled. “Absolutely essential together, dead without each other.”  
Stan snorted and took the quarter from my hand.  
“I thought you were comparing us to the coin?” he asked, a twinkle back in his eyes. I shrugged.  
“The analogy got away from me.” I smiled. “But you understood it.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Stan flipped the coin in the air a couple of times.  
“Heads, I kiss you. Tails, I kiss you twice.” He grinned. I rolled my eyes.   
“I don’t think you get coin tosses.”  
Stan tossed the coin and let it fall to the floor while staring softly at me.   
“What is it?” I asked, refusing to look down.  
“I don’t care.” Stan said quietly before kissing me softly. With a quiet gasp, I slid my arms around his neck and felt Stan pull me onto his lap. After we broke apart, Stan kept his arms wrapped around me.  
“Better?” I asked, resting my head against his shoulder.   
“For now.” Stan smiled. “Ask again after I spend another night listening to Ford muttering to himself about nerd stuff.”  
I laughed.  
“He’s just excited. What he’s doing is incredibly advanced.” I said.  
“Advanced enough for a scholarship?” Stan asked quietly.   
“I guess so... I don’t know what scholarships are available.” I replied. Stan huffed sadly.  
“Have you heard from Blue Ridge yet?” He asked. I shook my head.   
“No, but I’m sure I will any day now.”  
Stan tightened his arms around me with a sigh.  
“Do you have to go to Virginia? Isn’t there a college here you could’ve applied to?” Stan’s voice broke slightly and I bit my lip, feeling guilty.  
“Yes... but I can afford to go to Blue Ridge.” I said sadly. “It’s not that far away you know. And if I do get in, I’ll have my own apartment since my cousin has moved to Philly with her husband.” I babbled, aware of the atmosphere in the car.  
“I guess road trips to Virginia will be the only excitement I’ll have to look forward too.” Stan muttered, lashing out and kicking the back of the front seat suddenly. I jumped.   
“Sorry.” Stan mumbled, seeing my reaction.  
“It’s ok... just caught me by surprise.” I replied. Twisting in his lap, I moved to straddle Stan.  
“Stop thinking about it.” I ordered as Stan watched me morosely. “We don’t know what’s going to happen. I could get rejected from Blue Ridge, Ford could make a mistake,” I saw Stan’s sceptical look, “alright. Ford doesn’t make mistakes, but it doesn’t mean he’ll get a scholarship. And if he doesn’t go to college, well you two still get to sail the world right?” I smiled, running my hand along Stan’s arm gently. “You’ll be the one leaving me behind then.”   
“No way. I’m sneaking you on board as my very own stowaway.” Stan joked. I giggled.  
“I get seasick... believe me, you’ll want to leave me behind after one day of watching me projectile vomit.” I teased. Stan pulled a face.  
“Well, that’s an image I can’t unsee.” He grimaced.   
“See? The future could be a whole lot worse.” I smiled. Stan smiled back, if somewhat sadly.  
“I’m never taking you sailing.” He said. I shrugged.  
“Meh, fine by me. I’ll leave that to you and Ford.” I leaned closer and kissed Stan’s forehead gently. “You’ll leave this place one day, I just know it.” I whispered. Stan hugged me close and buried his face against my neck.  
“You reckon?” He mumbled.  
“Yeah.” I smiled and gently played with Stan’s hair. My fingers slid through the soft, brown waves easily and Stan hummed contentedly.  
“Why do you always know what to say?” He asked.   
“I’m just that good Pines.” I replied. Stan leaned back with a soft smile.  
“You’re the best.” Stan said as he leaned his head back, closing his eyes. I smiled and just admired him for a moment.  
Running a gentle fingertip along his cheek, I traced his face. As my fingertip swept over his mouth, Stan caught my finger with his lips quickly. I squeaked in shock and Stan grinned.  
“Come on Tiny. The rain’s stopped. Wanna go get somthing to eat?” He asked as I pulled my finger back.  
“Sure. You’re buying.” I slid off Stan and climbed back into the front seat. Stan grumbled as he climbed back over too.  
“Fine. But only because you’re wearing those shorts.” He smirked as he started the car. I grinned and scooted closer as Stan pulled out of the lookout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels short and almost incomplete :/ But I couldn't find a way to fit anything else in without it sounding fake or stilted... ah well.   
> Also, I will be trying to upload a new chapter every Monday... Or that's the plan anyway! Should probably make sure I've actually GOT next week's chapter written :P


	10. June 1970 - A Mistake, an Argument and a Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan makes a mistake and Carla tries to reason with Ford.  
> Graduation comes with a goodbye and parting of the ways.

June 1970

 

Jolting up right, I groggily rubbed my eyes. What had woken me?

There was a sudden tap at the window. I froze, heart pounding. What was that?

A second tap and I realised it was more like someone throwing something at my window.

Sliding out of my bed, I turned my lamp on before grabbing my dressing gown. There was another tap and and I hurried across the room, pulling my dressing gown tighter to me.

I pushed the curtain open slightly and jumped back as a small rock hit the window. Who the hell was throwing gravel? I waited until the next rock hit the window before opening it.

Glancing down at the street, I saw Stan’s car.

“Pines?” I hissed.

“Down here.” A voice replied. I leaned out of the window and looked down.

“What are you doing?” I said in shock.

“Sorry... but I didn’t know where else to go.” Stan apologised, dropping the handful of gravel.

“I’m coming down. Stay there.” I replied.

Hurrying out of my room, I crept along the landing and down the stairs. Unlocking the door quietly, I slipped out into the evening air.

Stan was slumped against the fence as I walked up to him. Before I could say anything, Stan grabbed me and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back automatically, shocked to feel him shaking.

“Stan, what’s going on?” I asked quietly. Stan’s shaking got worse and I realised he was crying.

“I screwed up Carla, Ford doesn’t want to talk to me, Pa kicked me out, I’ve got nothi-”

“Wait?! Kicked you out?” I asked, head reeling. “What the hell happened in the last 24 hours?”

Stan let me go and I could just make out the tears on his face in the street light.

“Come on.” I grabbed his hand and walked toward his car. Stan didn’t resist, just opened the door for me and we sat on the back seat together.

I reached out and gently pulled him towards me, wrapping my arms around him from behind and tucking my chin on his shoulder.

“What happened Stan?” I asked quietly. Stan sniffed and wiped his eyes.

“Pa finally got rid of me.” He muttered.

“But why?” I prompted, stroking my thumb along Stan’s collar bone slowly.

“For-Ford’s science projec...” Stan stumbled over his brother’s name, “It was an accident, I swear, but it got bust and I thought I fixed it, but it wasn’t working, the scholarship, god I’m so stupid! I ruined his chance. Ford’s never gonna speak to me again.” He babbled.

I stroked his hair gently.

“Woah big guy. Slow down. What happened to Ford’s science project?” I asked as Stan calmed under my touch.

“I went back to the school auditorium last night. I’d just talked to Ford... he was all keyed up for the scholarship... I was upset...” Stan trailed off. I waited patiently, still stroking his hair.

“It was an accident, I swear.” Stan said sadly. “I didn’t mean to break it. I was just angry and I hit the table, but I didn’t touch his project. I wouldn’t do that! I fixed it!”

I held him tightly, kissing his shoulder.

“Ok. I believe you.” I reassured. “I know you wouldn’t have broken it. I believe you. What happened next?”

“When those posh college guys went to see it, it wasn’t working...” Stan muttered. “It was fine when I left it. I didn’t do it.” He repeated. I frowned.

“So I guess Ford didn’t get the scholarship...” I murmured.

“Yeah... and when Pa found out, he went nuts. Threw me out. Told me to never come back.” Stan hiccupped as a fresh wave of tears hit him. “Ford wouldn’t even look at me. God, Carla, what am I gonna do?” he sobbed. I swallowed hard. Stan didn’t need me crying too.

“Hey, hey.” I soothed, holding him tight. “It’ll be ok. Everything looks worse in the dark.”

“Ford’s never gonna talk to me again. He thinks I did it on purpose.” Stan said through his tears.

I pressed my cheek against Stan’s hair, wishing I knew what to do to make this better.

“Ford’s probably just mad and upset. He’ll talk to you again. You’re brothers. He loves you.” I reassured blindly. Stan just sniffed and gripped my arms tightly.

“It’ll be ok.” I repeated. Stan laughed despondently.

“If you say so...” He sat up, pulling away from my arms. Stan turned to look at me, taking in my appearance. “You should go back inside baby.” He smiled sadly and reached out to touch my face. I leaned against his hand, closing my eyes as his thumb brushed my cheek.

“What about you?” I asked. “What are you going to do?”

“I guess I’ll find somewhere to park and sleep. Plenty of room in here for me.” Stan tried to grin bravely. My lip wobbled and I felt tears prick my eyes.

“Oh Stan...” I breathed. Stan shook his head and swallowed hard.

“Don’t fuss. I’ll be fine. I can handle myself.” He said. I could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

I leaned in and kissed him. Stan was still shaking slightly and I quickly wrapped my arms around him to try comfort him.

“Promise me you’ll still be here when I wake up?” I asked as we broke apart.

Stan gave me a lopsided smile.

“If you want.” He answered. I squeezed his hand.

“This will get better, I’m sure of it.” I told him as I slid out of the car. Stan didn’t reply, just kissed me again and I walked back to the house.

“It will get better,” I mumbled as I re-entered the house, “even if I have to smack Ford round the head myself.”

I headed back upstairs quietly and tried to get back to sleep.

 

X

 

“This was waiting for you kiddo.” My dad passed an envelope across the table as I stumbled down to breakfast.

“What?” I asked as I opened it.

_“Carla, baby. I couldn’t stay. I just couldn’t. You’re probably better off without me. I’d only screw things up with you too. I’m sorry. I love you. Stan x”_

My legs wobbled and I sat down heavily, mouth open in shock.

“Carla? Honey?” My dad rushed to my side and I handed him he letter wordlessly.

“I don’t understand...” My dad muttered as he read the letter. “What did Stan do?”

“He got kicked out of home because of a mistake.” I said numbly. “And now he’s gone.”

My dad wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

“I’m sorry honey.” He said quietly. I stared at the table, my eyes blurring as they filled with tears.

“You wanna talk about it?” My dad asked, placing a kiss on my head. I shook my head and stood.

“I’m sorry, I gotta go and do something.” I muttered, rushing from the room and out of the door.

 

When I reached the Pines Pawn shop, I burst into the shop and headed toward the stairs.

“Carla?” Filbrick glanced out from behind his paper. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to see Ford.” I replied, not even slowing. I didn’t hear what Filbrick said in reply, just took two stairs at a time until I reached the apartment door.

I knocked, the adrenaline slowly draining. Gina opened the door and sighed before letting me in.

“I shoulda known... He’s still in bed.” She gestured. “Shermie’s awake so don’t worry about him. Just try not to swear.”

I nodded and walked toward the stairs before pausing. I hurried back to Gina and hugged her tightly.

“I’m sorry.” I whispered. Gina laid a hand on my head.

“I don’t deserve your apology. My baby got kicked out and what did I do? Nuthin.” She said sadly. As we parted. I didn’t know what to say. Gina waved a hand and pushed me toward the stairs.

I bolted up them quickly and burst through the door to the twin’s bedroom.

Ford was curled up on Stan’s bed, still dressed in the same clothes from the day before and holding a sheet of paper tightly in his fist. My anger relented, but only slightly.  

“Stanford Filbrick Pines.” I said loudly, startling Ford awake. As he glanced around, he saw me and all colour drained from his face. I stood, hands on my hips, waiting for him to say something. Ford sat up and looked at the floor.

“I guess you know then.” He said quietly.

“Yeah. Stan came to me in the middle of the night, devastated, confused and alone.” I said, feeling my anger burning the back of my throat. “What the hell happened?” I asked.

Ford sighed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

“Stan screwed up Carla. He wrecked my chance at West Coast Tech and expected me to just accept it.” Ford replied. I stared.

“You believe that?" I asked. “You believe your brother would purposely ruin your chances? Jesus Ford, Stan knew how important this was to you!”

“What am I supposed to think?” Ford snapped. “He said he’d done something. Sure, he said he tried to fix it, but he still caused the problem! It’s his fault!”

I took a step back.

“I’m not saying he didn’t screw up. Stan told me what he did.” I replied. “But I believe him when he said it was an accident. And you should’ve too.” I said.

Ford snorted and stood up.

“Why? All I know is that he wanted to just sail away and never think about the future. When this,” Ford waved a crumpled flyer in my face, “this could have been my future Carla!”

“You listen to me Stanford,” I prodded him sharply in the shoulder, “your brother, the one who defended you from anyone and everyone, is out there alone and devastated. You need to talk to him.”

“No.” Ford replied coldly. I stared, stomach rolling slightly.

“What?” I asked.

“I said no. Why should I?”

“Because he’s your brother Ford!” I said exasperated. “Because this is so stupid compared to the bigger picture.”

“This is stupid?” Ford stared at me, his voice rising in anger. “This could’ve been my chance to finally do something with my intellect! I could’ve been someone!”

“You are someone you twit!” I seethed. “You’re the brightest person in this town. You could do anything you wanted!”

“This is what I wanted!” Ford snapped the flyer open and stared at it. “Stan didn’t understand and now it’s apparent you don’t either.”

“Oh I understand Ford.” I replied. “I understand that you only care about what you wanted. What about Stan?”

“He never cared enough to ask about what I wanted.” Ford said heatedly. “He just always thought I’d follow him anywhere, blindly. Like I couldn’t exist without him.”

“So this is better is it?” I snapped. “Letting your best friend and brother get kicked out over a stupid mistake. Was it so awful being Stan’s twin that you would just cut him off like that?”

Ford deflated suddenly, staring at me with dead eyes.

“It was suffocating.” He said quietly. “He never tried. I always carried him through school. I’m done.”

I grabbed Ford’s shoulders and shook him slightly.

“Are you serious?” I asked. “This is Stanley we’re talking about.” Ford refused to look at me. “He never once hesitated when you needed him. And this is how you repay him.” I twisted my lip in disgust.

Ford brushed me off easily.

“What do you want me to say?” He asked angrily. “Sorry for wanting something different to him? Sorry for having a brother who’s a screw-up?”

My stomach dropped as I remembered what Stan had written in that note. _I’d only screw things up with you too._ And here was Ford calling Stan a screw up. No wonder Stan blamed himself if all he’d ever heard was how terrible he was.

I slapped Ford, anger reaching boiling point. Ford stumbled back in shock, staring at me as he held his cheek.

“You’ve had everything.” I hissed through clenched teeth. “You were always the better twin. Stan always felt second best. But you never thought about that did you? Did you ever listen to him when he tried to talk about the future? Or did you just hear childish nonsense?” I asked, chest heaving with anger.

“Carla... It’s not my fault Stan got kicked out...” Ford whispered.

“It might as well be.” I retorted sharply. “You didn’t stick up for him did you? All the times he got the crap beaten out of him to protect you and you couldn’t even try to stick up for him. No, you just turned your back on him.”

Ford held the flyer up.

“This was bigger than a few bullies.” He said stubbornly. I ripped the flyer out of his hand and tore it in two.

“You think this college was the future for you?” I asked, slowly advancing on Ford.

“It’s the best goddamn college for people like me!” Ford spat back. I laughed mirthlessly.

“Ford, you could go to any college in this country and still come out with multiple degrees and a lifetime of job offers. You think this college was the only one that could offer you that?” I asked. Ford swallowed and looked away. I laughed again as realisation dawned.

“This wasn’t about college was it?” I asked. “You were just sick of being stuck with Stan.”

Ford clenched his jaw and glanced at the door.

“I  said it was suffocating.” He muttered. I felt the urge to punch Ford hard.

Swallowing back my anger, I threw the torn flyer at him.

“You’re an ass Stanford Pines.” I said quietly.

Ford looked at me in shock.

“Me? Carla, Stan was the idiot who caused this. He screwed this up. Not me, him.” Ford insisted. “He only thinks about himself. He’s childish and stupid and selfish and moronic and he’ll never grow up if he doesn’t realise that!” Ford said.

We fell silent, both of us still squared off and facing each other. I was still breathing heavily and Ford was watching me cautiously, hands clenched by his side.

“Stan’s worst fear was that you’d never speak to him again.” I said quietly. Ford sagged like I’d punched him in the gut.

“What?” He asked.

“You heard. He didn’t care so much about being kicked out. I think he probably wouldn’t have stayed here for much longer,” I said, watching Ford’s face, “but he couldn’t stand the idea of never speaking to you again. Doesn’t seem selfish to me.”

Ford sat back on the bed, shaking his head slowly.

“He probably just wants me to help him graduate.” Ford muttered. I threw my hands up in the air.

“Who are you trying to convince Ford? Me or you?” I asked, frustrated by the boy in front of me.

“Me! I have to believe that because I can’t change what happened! Stan caused this problem!” Ford yelled.

“And you call him the selfish one.” I said in a low voice.

“Get out Carla.” Ford said slowly. “This is done. It happened. Stan screwed up. He’s gone.”

I gritted my teeth and turned on my heel, stalking out of the room.

I paused on the stairs, my body shaking. Taking a deep breath, I forced myself back up the stairs and into the bedroom again.

Ford looked up at me and I saw the tears on his face.

“You need to find him and talk to him.” I said evenly. “He doesn’t deserve to be treated like this and you know it.” I crouched in front of him. “This isn’t fair. Find him, talk to him, try to see his point of view.”

Ford wiped his eyes roughly.

“What if I don’t? He asked stubbornly. I sagged slightly.

“Then you lose both of us. Because if you can’t even try to talk to him, I can’t talk to you. Not without wanting to punch you.” I stood and walked toward the door. “We graduate this week Ford. After that, we go our separate ways. After this week, you’re on your own. Just like you want.”  I walked down the stairs slowly. My legs felt like lead.

Gina was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

“Guess I won’t be seeing you anymore.” She said sadly. I shook my head, determined not to cry. Gina glanced at the apartment door before holding her hand out to me. She pushed a few tightly folded bills into my hand.

“You make sure my baby gets this. He’s gonna need it.” She sniffed and pulled me into a tight hug. “Don’t be so mad at Ford. He’s hurting pretty bad.”

“So’s Stan.” I replied.

“You look out for him you hear me?” Gina asked, looking me in the eyes. I nodded, the numb feeling returning to my body as I shoved the money into my back pocket.

I pecked Gina on the cheek and headed back down to the shop.

“See you Mr Pines.” I said as I walked past.

“Carla,” Filbrick waved me over. “You’ve no doubt heard about Stanley.”  
I nodded, biting my tongue.

“That boy is headed for trouble. You’re better off staying away from him. Don’t let him ruin your life too.” He warned. I stared blankly.

“Thanks for that Mr Pines.” I replied. “I don’t think I’ll see him again anyway. Pretty sure he’s never coming back, thanks to you.” I said quickly and bolted before Filbrick could say anything in return.

I ran to the end of the street before leaning against the wall. Panting, I finally let the tears fall. I thumped my fist against the wall repeatedly, not caring as I grazed my skin.

I finally caught myself and took a few deep breaths, forcing myself to calm down.

“Ow.” I hissed, looking at my bloodied hand. I sighed and started to make my way back home, legs heavy and tears still filling my eyes.

 

X

 

“Carla McCorkle!”  
I took a deep breath and walked up onto the stage. Shaking the principal’s hand, I smiled as he handed me my graduation certificate.

“Well done.” He said with a smile.

“Thank you sir.” I replied before walking past and down the other set of steps. Walking back to my seat, I couldn’t help but glance toward Ford.

We hadn’t spoken since the weekend before, choosing to sit at opposite tables in every shared class, ignoring one another in the hall, basically pretending that the other one didn’t exist. Like our friendship had never happened.  
Tears stung my eyes and I glanced at the ground as I sat down.

I hated it. But I couldn’t forgive him for turning his back on Stan. I’d managed to see Stan at the gym one night, dragging him inside and refusing to let him leave until the next morning just so I knew he was safe. Stan had reluctantly taken his mother’s money from me, tears spilling as I tried to tell him she missed him and was sorry.

I took a deep breath as someone sat next to me and tried to focus on the ceremony... until Ford had to accept his certificate. I watched, holding my breath before they skipped from Stanford Pines to Harvey Roberts. My lip wobbled and I tried my hardest to ignore the tears that were silently rolling down my cheeks.

“- we wish them all the very best for their bright futures!” The headmaster concluded and applause broke out around us. We all stood, my legs feeling dead, and people began to throw their mortar caps in the air. I felt frozen. A hand suddenly snatched my cap and tossed it. Shocked by the action, I realised Jo had snuck into my row and had been the one to toss my cap. She pulled me into a one-armed hug and rested her cheek against my head.

“I know.” She said softly, barely audible above the sounds of people moving. “But you’re gonna want to go and check the car park ok?” She said with a smile. “Then you gotta come meet my mom. Deal?”

I nodded dumbly, her message sinking in.

Jo squeezed me and let go as we walked through the crowds. My dad was standing with my Grandma, both beaming.

“Well done my sweet.” My grandma grabbed my hands and kissed my cheek. “We’re so proud of you.”

“Thanks Granny.” I smiled, “I’ll be right back ok? I gotta go and check on something.”

“Stanley’s out front kiddo.” My dad smiled. “Figured you might be wanting to go and see him.”

“Thanks dad.” I pecked him on the cheek as I walked past. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Spying the Diablo, I hurried over and tapped on the window. Stan leaned across and opened the door. I slid in, making sure not to catch my graduation robes on anything.

“Hey you.” I said softly. Stan smiled and took hold of my hand.

“Hey Tiny.” He replied. “You look good. Graduating suits you.”  
I swallowed, not wanting to talk about it. We both knew Stan had been unlikely to graduate, even if he hadn’t been kicked out.

“It was a drag, you’d have hated it.” I grinned. “All those people speaking, all that lining up... I’m glad it’s all over.”

“What about Ford?” Stan asked quietly, his eyes dropping to stare at our twined fingers. “How’d he look?”

“Proud to be graduating, maybe a little sad that there was someone missing.” I said. Stan knew Ford and I hadn’t really talked since that night. I hadn’t told Stan about yelling at Ford... Just that we weren’t talking anymore.

“Do you know if he got a chance at any other scholarship?” Stan asked. I shook my head.

“I haven’t heard... though Jo saw him applying for a college.”

Stan nodded.

“Good. He deserves to show the world how smart he is.” He said sadly. I scoot closer.

“What about Stanley Pines? What does he deserve?” I asked, my hand gently cradling his cheek.

“Nothing.” Stan replied and I tapped his cheek sharply.

“Don’t you dare say that.” I said, harsher than I would’ve liked. Stan looked away out of the window and his face seemed to collapse a little further.

Following his gaze, I saw Ford with his parents leaving the school. Ford seemed to be searching for something. His eyes glanced our way and I saw him freeze momentarily, almost like he was tempted to come across, but before he could, he looked away and followed his parents.

Stan let out a shaky breath.

“See? That’s what I deserve.” He said as he choked back tears. I shook my head and knelt beside him, my heart breaking and yet still burning with anger at Ford.

“You deserve more than this stupid town could ever offer you.” I said firmly, kissing his forehead. “Trust me.”

“Why do you bother believing in me Carla?” Stan asked sadly. “I’m a screw up.”

“You’re not a screw up, you just got dealt a crappy hand. Don’t be so hard on yourself.” I replied, brushing my hand against his cheek. “I have something for you. Gotta pen?”

Stan huffed and dug around in the glove compartment till he found one.

Grabbing a cleanish napkin off the back seat, I scrawled an address down.

“This is my cousin’s address in West Virginia. I move there next month. You need anything, you find me there. You got it?” I asked, handing him the piece of paper. “I might not be able to stay here, but I want you to know where I am ok?”

“Really?” Stan took the napkin carefully, like he was afraid it wasn’t real. “You’d want me to join you?”

“Of course. Me and you, we’ll take on the world right?” I smiled. I knew I couldn’t be Ford for Stan, but I could try to be the next best thing.

There was silence again. I knew Stan knew I was just saying it to make him feel better. Nothing could change what had happened now.

Besides, we both knew that once Stan left this place, he’d never be coming back.

Stan nodded, still staring at the address. I kissed his cheek, trying to get him to look at me again.

“You can still come see me at the gym for the next month too. And if you ever need a hot meal, dad doesn’t mind.” I continued, despite knowing Stan hated the idea of being thought of as a charity case.

“You’re the best Carla.” Stan said hoarsely. “I’m so glad I got to know you.”

“So when you make it big, you won’t forget me then?” I teased. Stan gave me a weak grin.

“How could I forget you? You’ll be right by my side.” He said. We laughed, knowing it was just words, but both desperately needing to hear them in that moment.

I kissed Stan as we finished laughing, savouring the feel of his soft lips against mine. Stan grabbed me close and I could feel the goodbye in his grip.

Trying not to let the tears well up again, I just poured every last bit of feeling into our kiss.

“I gotta go back... dad’s waiting.” I murmured against Stan as we broke apart.

“Ok.” Stan replied, not letting me go.

“I love you Stan.” I whispered, gently kissing him again. “Don’t get yourself killed.”

“I promise.” Stan smiled. “I love you too.”

Stan finally let me go and I slipped from the car.

“West Virginia ok?” I said as I stood and straightened my robes.

“Don’t think I’ve ever been.” Stan grinned, old bravado slipping back into place.

“Then I’ll meet you there.” I smiled, closing the door.  
Stan waved and I waved back before turning to head back to the school, my heart already heavy with the knowledge that this probably was the last time I’d see Stan.


	11. January 1971 - An Early Morning Surprise

January 1971

A loud banging made me open my eyes.  
“What the hell?” I mumbled groggily. The banging continued. I struggled out of my bed, rubbing my eyes. The cool air made me shiver and I quickly grabbed my dressing gown hanging over the end of my bed.  
The banging continued. Was that someone knocking?  
I hurried out of my room and down the stairs. There was a shadow of someone standing outside the front door.  
I hesitated, glancing at the mirror in the entryway. I looked like I’d just woke up, which I supposed I just had. I tried to flatten my hair into something more acceptable.  
The nearby clock read 6:53am.  
“Who the hell is calling in at this time?” I muttered.  
As if on cue, the person on the door step knocked again. There seemed to be an urgency to the sound, as though the person had been waiting a while.  
“Alright, alright. I’m coming.” I said as I tied my dressing gown tighter. “Where’s the fire?”  
I fiddled with the locks and opened the door.  
“Can I help yo-” the words died on my lips.  
Stanley Pines was standing in front of me.  
He looked tired and worn, but he was still my Stanley.  
Stan offered a shy smile.  
“Uh, hey, Carla.”  
I stayed quiet, still in shock. It had been six months. Had I actually woken up? Was I dreaming about seeing Stan again?  
Reaching out, I gently prodded him in the chest, squeaking as I felt his solid build under my fingertips. Stan gave me a confused look as I rest my hand against him.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked. I shook my head, a tentative smile spreading over my face.  
“I just can’t believe that you’re standing here.” I whispered.  
A cold wind blew through the street and I shivered again.  
“Holy Moses, get back inside you idiot. It’s freezing.” Stan scolded, gently pushing me further into the house. I laughed.  
“You’re the one who woke me at this ridiculous hour.” I smiled, grabbing his wrist and dragging him into the house with me. Stan closed the door behind him, allowing his bag to drop to the floor.  
Letting go of his wrist, I raked my eyes over Stan as he removed his coat.  
I noted with a little sadness that Stan had lost his puppy fat I’d adored so much. But the obvious cut of hard muscle under his shirt seemed like a good trade off.  
Stan glanced around, fidgeting nervously.  
“Sorry about waking you.” He muttered. I smiled warmly.  
“Worth waking up for an old friend.” I said. Stan met my eyes and smiled back.  
“So...” He trailed off. I bit my lip trying not to laugh nervously. The air with thick with words that were begging to be said, but neither of us were quite brave enough to say them.  
Leaning back against the small entrance table, I stifled a yawn.  
“You need a place to stay?” I asked.  
“If the offer is still there.” Stan mumbled, glancing at his feet.  
“Of course it is,” I said, “I told you that you could come to me at anytime for anything remember?”  
“Yeah... but after so long...I thought you mighta moved on and forgotten me.” Stan admitted.  
I stared, mind reeling slightly at the implication of Stan’s words.  
“Stan...” I murmured, moving forward to touch his arm.  
As soon as I touched his arm, a thrill of electricity ran through me. Stan was watching me carefully, almost scared to speak.  
Running my hand softly up his arm to rest at the crook of his neck, I stared up at him.  
“Stan, there’s no way I’d ever forget you.” I said quietly. Stan’s hand covered mine quickly.  
“Carla...” Stan whispered back.  
Without a moment’s hesitation, I stood up on tiptoes and kissed Stan. Stan gasped before wrapping his arms around my waist, drawing me closer. Sliding my arms around his neck, I felt Stan lift me easily and set me on the entrance table. Stan broke away from me, face flushed and eyes shining.  
“God I’ve missed you baby.” He whispered. I smiled, reaching up to brush his hair back.  
“I’ve missed you so much Pines.” I replied. Stan grinned and leaned back in to kiss me. Wrapping my legs around Stan’s waist, I tugged him closer. Stan leaned a hand on the table and moved his mouth down along my jaw. I could hear faint whimpers escaping my mouth as Stan tilted my head back and nipped the sensitive skin of my neck.  
Bunching my hands in Stan’s shirt, I jumped against him as he bit a little harder. Stan chuckled and tugged the tie of my dressing gown, causing it to fall open slightly. A fully fledged moan escaped my mouth as I felt Stan’s warm hand slide against the thin fabric of my night gown. Why was Stan always so warm? As his fingers curled and dug into my hip I bucked unconsciously against him, hips rolling against his unashamedly.  
Stan’s mouth came back to mine with a breathy groan and I felt my spine melt as Stan nipped my bottom lip, his tongue just slipping into my mouth. All I wanted to do was give in here and now, drag Stan upstairs and spend the entire day reacquainting each other with our bodies after so long... But somewhere in my brain, a shred of common sense kicked back.  
Giving Stan a little push against his chest, I reluctantly unwrapped my legs from his waist.  
“We shouldn’t, not yet.” I managed to get out.  
“Why?” Stan replied, ghosting his lips against my collar bone. I gritted my teeth, trying desperately to ignore the bolts of lust his touch was giving me.  
“Because today’s the only day I have to go out and get shit done.” I protested. Stan straightened and gave me a rakish grin, his hand still resting against the thin fabric of my night gown.  
“It’s still early... we have time.” He said seductively.  
“Not for what I have in mind.” I muttered. Stan laughed and moved his hand. With a touching sweetness, he re-tied my dressing gown before planting a kiss on my forehead. I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around Stan, burying my head into the crook of his neck.  
For a few moments, we stayed like that. Arms around each other, breathing softly, just enjoying the feel of each other again.  
“Didn’t you say you had shit to do?” Stan whispered. I snorted and cuffed the back of his head.  
“I do. But there’s this great big bear holding me captive.”  
Stan growled playfully and I giggled.  
“You’re such a child Pines.” I grinned. Stan leaned back and picked me up off the table. I gently reached up and touched his cheek, noting again just how tired Stan looked.  
“Come on.” I smiled and shyly took hold of his hand. Stan smiled and grabbed his bag as I pulled him up the stairs.  
“I think you need to sleep.” I told Stan as we entered my room.  
“In here?” Stan glanced around. “But this is your room... I can sleep on the couch downstairs.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous..” I sat and patted the bed. “It doesn’t bite.”  
Stan sighed and dragged a hand through his hair.  
“Are you sure Carla?” he asked. I stood and walked over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders.  
“Yes.” I empathised as I tried uselessly to push his much taller and stronger frame down to the bed. Stan obliged after letting me struggle for a while.  
“You’re the best Tiny.” Stan smiled.  
“Yeah, yeah. Just take your shoes off before you fall asleep.” I teased, moving away to the cupboards. “That is my bed you’re sitting on.”  
“And that’s your bra hanging over the bed frame.” Stan grinned as I spun round and grabbed the lacy garment. Stan laughed as I blushed.  
“Now you’re shy. You were all too eager a few minutes ago.” He commented. I hesitated before letting out a small chuckle.  
“And it’s not like you haven’t seen my bra before.” I added, tossing the bra back onto the bed before untying my dressing gown.  
“I think I snapped one of your bras didn’t I?” Stan asked as he bent over to untie his shoes.  
“You didn’t snap it, you just tore the fabric a little.” I smiled as I draped my dressing gown over the back of the nearby chair.  
“Oh yeah. Didn’t seem like you minded all that much.” Stan was watching me as I dug a pair of jeans out of the cupboard.  
“At the time, I didn’t. I was too eager to get naked instead.” I jibed. “Is there a lilac sweater over there somewhere?” I asked. I heard the bed springs squeak and groan as Stan shifted.  
“Doesn’t look like it.” The muffled reply came.  
I scrunched my nose up and walked over to the chest of drawers. Opening a drawer, I pulled another sweater out.  
“Eh. It’ll do.” I muttered, continuing to pull various items out of drawers.  
As I turned back to the bed, I noticed Stan had lay back down with his eyes closed. Smiling softly, I began to get dressed.  
I had just hooked the bra into place when Stan opened his eyes again. I froze, very aware that I was only in my bra and underwear.  
“Looking better than I remember.” Stan said quietly, his eyes openly ogling me. “And I’ve spent a lot of time remembering how you look.”  
I flushed, a small smile on my face.  
“Glad to hear I don’t disappoint then.” I replied. Stan sat up and shuffled closer, his hands reaching out and circling my waist gently. I held my breath and Stan leaned in and planted a soft kiss against my chest.  
“Stan...” I warned quietly.  
“I know, I know.” Stan sighed looking up at me. I reached up and brushed my fingertips against his cheeks.  
“You look like the man I left behind still.” I said. “Well, apart from the lack of puppy fat.” I smiled. Stan rolled his eyes.  
“I thought you’d be glad of that.” He said. I gave him a look of mock horror.  
“Are you kidding? I loved the way that puppy fat just poked out from over your jeans. You were soft and comfy and squishy.” I grinned. “Like my boobs.”  
Stan laughed and buried his head in my cleavage. I started to giggle as I heard Stan mumbling into my breasts.  
“I can’t hear you down there.”  
“I said, you’re lucky I like your boobs.” Stan replied, lifting his head and grinning at me. I swatted his head lightly and removed his hands from my waist.  
I grabbed my jeans and tugged them on. Stan slid his fingers through the belt loops and tugged me back to him.  
“Stanley.” I rolled my eyes. “I’m supposed to be getting dressed.”  
“I’m not stopping ya.” Stan replied cockily, leaning back. I stuck my tongue out at him before awkwardly reaching out and grabbing the plain white t-shirt I’d left on the bed.  
As I slipped it over my head, Stan tugged it down. I chuckled and grabbed the sweater I had picked. Once again, Stan helped tug it down.  
“Thanks Pines, couldn’t possibly have done that without you.” I teased.  
“You’re more than welcome McCorkle.” Stan grinned.  
“Now will you sleep?” I asked, moving away from the bed and sitting on the chair to pull a pair of socks on.  
“Sure. How long are you gonna be gone?” Stan asked, getting comfortable again.  
“A few hours. Gotta pick up a coupla things, go grocery shopping... especially now I have a house guest.” I stood and started to brush my hair before pulling it into a simple ponytail.  
“A welcome house guest?” Stan asked as I slipped a few pieces of jewellery on.  
“A very welcome house guest.” I smiled and walked over to him. Leaning down, I planted a kiss on his forehead.  
“Now, I only have one house key, so don’t go anywhere while I’m gone. The bathroom is the next door down the hallway and no doubt you will end up finding the kitchen by yourself.” I straightened and patted Stan’s cheek. “Sleep well.”  
“M’hm. G’night.” Stan mumbled, eyes already closing.  
I left the room as quietly as I could, letting the door close behind me.

X

Seeing the hardware store across the road, an idea formed. I hurried across.  
A bell tinkled cheerily as I entered.  
“Can I help you my dear?” A friendly, white-haired gentleman behind the counter smiled widely.  
“Um, do you cut keys here?” I asked, reaching into my purse. ‘I suddenly need two spare keys.”  
“We can certainly do that. Do you have the keys?” The man asked as I approached the counter. I pulled my keys out of my purse and slipped the two house keys off the ring.  
“Hmm.” The man gave them a critical look and turned to the wall of uncut keys behind him. “Yes, I can have these done in the next five minutes dear.”  
“Oh really? That would be fantastic.” I said happily as I handed over the keys.  
The old man started his machinery and the loud grinding noise filled the shop. I wandered away and took a look at the key rings hanging nearby. I spotted a deep green enamel tree and picked it off the wall.  
“Perfect.” I smiled.  
After a little while longer, the older man called me back over.  
“Here you are my dear. All done. Do you want me to put them on a new key ring?”  
“Yes please.” I replied, handing the green tree key ring too. “How much do I owe you for everything?”  
“Call it $4.” The older man smiled as he slipped the two new rings onto the key ring. I handed the money over happily.  
“You have a wonderful day young lady.” He wished as he handed all my keys back to me.  
“You too sir.” I waved as I left the store. Slipping the new keys into my purse alongside my original keys, I grinned happily. Crossing the road, I quickly ran through the what I still had to do. There was the post office, the grocery shopping and then I had to pick up my work uniform from the dry cleaners, and then... back home to Stan.  
Mad butterflies erupted as I thought about it.  
Home and Stan in the same sentence.  
“About damn time.” I muttered to myself, a smile permanently fixed to my face.

X

Shifting one of the paper bag onto my hip, I opened the door and stomped my feet a couple of times to knock off the last of the snow on my shoes.  
“I’m back!” I called as I stepped inside. There was no immediate reply. Was Stan still sleeping?  
Placing the two paper bags on the table, I draped my uniform over the stairs.  
“Stan?” I called, shrugging my coat off. I paused and listened hard.  
There was the sound of running water upstairs. Ah, so he was in the shower. Knowing where he was, I pulled the new set of keys out of my purse and headed up the stairs.  
Pausing at the door of the bathroom, I could hear Stan humming above the patter of the water. Grinning to myself, I waited until I heard the shower turn off before running back to my room. Leaping onto the bed, I noticed Stan had just ditched his clothes on the floor. Hoping he’d be coming back into the bedroom to get dressed, I fidgeted with the keys as I kicked my shoes off.  
There was the sound of a door and footsteps approached the bedroom.  
“Hey baby.” I purred as Stan walked in. Stan yelped a little and clutched the towel around his waist a little tighter.  
“Carla! When did you get back?” He asked.  
“A few minutes ago.” I smiled and sat up, dangling the keys. “I gotta surprise for you.”  
Stan edged closer.  
“What?” Stan asked. I grinned.  
“Here. Your own set of keys. Now you can come and go as you please.” I smiled, jingling the keys playfully.  
Stan took the keys, sitting at the end of the bed.  
“You got a set of keys done already?” He asked, running a thumb over the tree key ring.  
“Yeah. No point keeping you trapped inside the house while I’m at college.” I slid behind Stan and settled behind him, legs around him and wrapping my arms around his middle. Stan’s breathing hitched and I smiled against the damp skin of his neck. Stan smelt like my soap and I found I loved it more on him.  
“Thanks Carla. I really appreciate it.” He murmured.  
“Don’t mention it. You’re worth the effort.”I replied, peppering the back of his neck with light kisses. Stan sighed and leaned back against me.  
I splayed my hands flat against his stomach. The muscle tensed under my touch and I fought the urge to purr.  
“I miss your puppy fat. It feels weird not being able to press my hands into your stomach.” I said quietly, my fingers pressing lightly. Stan murmured lightly in reply.  
“Though I’m not complaining too much. This is also very nice.” I murmured, running my fingers back and forth along his taut stomach. I kissed Stan’s shoulder and let my hands settle on his sides. I tilted my head and rested my cheek against his shoulder with a happy sigh.  
Stan relaxed against me and I lifted a hand to play with his wet hair. Watching the dark, damp strands slide through my fingers, I couldn’t stop smiling.  
Stan reached up and stilled my hand.  
“Carla...” He breathed.  
“Get dressed Stan. We have plenty of time for fun later.” I kissed his neck again and let go of him. Stan grumbled under his breath quietly.  
“Get dressed.” I repeated, shuffling back.  
Stan stood and reached down for his clothes. As he straightened, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.  
“Ya gonna just sit there and watch me?” he asked. I grinned.  
“Absolutely.” I said with a wink. “You gonna drop the towel or what?”  
“Not until you close your eyes.” Stan demanded, folding his arms and pouting adorably. I giggled and rolled onto my back, covering my eyes with my hands.  
“And no peaking!” Stanley added as I heard the rustle of the towel hitting the floor.  
“Did you peak when I got dressed earlier?” I asked. Stan chuckled.  
“No, I’m a perfect gentleman. Unlike you.” He teased.  
“That does it. I’m opening my eyes.” I threatened. Something smacked me in the face and I gasped. Sitting upright, I realised Stan had tossed the towel at me. Pushing it to the floor, I stared at Stan.  
He was standing there in just his briefs, hands clenched by his sides.  
I curled my legs up and tilted my head, eying Stan carefully.  
Where ever Stan’s muscle had come from, I was impressed. Stan seemed more solid than ever. He’d always been strong, but now he just seemed to radiate strength without even trying.  
“Geez Stan...” I breathed, “What have you been doing to get like this?”  
“Managed to keep boxing for a while,” Stan replied, flushed from my open staring, “and I got this job lugging crap around the docks in New York arft I got banned from New Jersey.”  
“You got banned from New Jerey?” I asked, snapping back to reality. “Like, the whole state?”  
Stan rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
“Kinda got run out by a mob... Sold ‘em crappy products. Not my fault though, they bought ‘em.” He added defiantly.  
I groaned and thumped back on the bed.  
“When did that happen?” I asked.  
“Bout four months ago.”  
“Anywhere else you’re banned from now?” I asked, only half jokingly.  
“Conneticut, Rhode Island, Massachusetts, Maine, Vermont and New York now.” Stan rattled off and I just stared at him.  
“How- you know, I actually don’t need to know.” I shook my head. “You’re not banned in West Virginia are you?”  
“Not yet!” Stan joked. I just stared until he realised I wasn’t going to laugh.  
“I swear, on my best behaviour for you baby.” Stan held up a three finger salute. “Scout’s honour.”  
“You got kicked out of the scout’s Stan.” I reminded him. Stan rolled his eyes and bent to grab his clothes.  
“It’s not my fault Crampelter hit me first.” He retorted.  
“You didn’t have to try drowning him.” I could feel a smile trying to force its way onto my face.  
“We all lived close to the beach! He shoulda known how ta swim!” Stan replied, if somewhat muffled by his shirt.  
I gave in and grinned widely.  
“Yeah, yeah mister. Just don’t do anything stupid round here. My neighbours are very into the whole neighbourhood watch thing. They’d love calling the cops on us.”  
“You have my word.” Stan crowed as he pulled his jeans back on.  
I smiled at him.  
Stan’s hair was mussed from getting dressed, and it was starting to curl and fluff out at odd angles.  
“Come here you mess.” I jibed, holding my arms out.  
Stan sat next to me and allowed me to finger comb his hair as best I could.  
“You hungry at all?” I asked as I finished.  
“Starved.” Stan replied, an adorably happy grin settling on his face.  
“Ok, well, come help me put the groceries away and I can make us something.” I said, standing and stretching.  
“Like bacon maybe?” Stan ventured. I chuckled.  
“Wouldn’t ya know it? I just bought bacon this morning.” I walked out of the door.  
“You are seriously the best Carla!” Stan hurried past me and charged down the stairs. “You can start cooking! I will figure out where to put everything!”  
I groaned lightly as I headed downstairs after Stan. I was going to be finding things in the wrong place for days... Not that I’d change a single thing if it meant I had Stan with me for good.  
Which I was desperately hoping for.


	12. July 1971 - A Routine of Day and Night

July 1971

The alarm beeped irritatingly loud, rousing me from sleep. I groaned quietly, rolling over to hit the off button.  
“Come on you bastard. Shut up.” I mumbled, groping for the clock desperately.  
I managed to thump the clock and it finally fell silent. I sighed and stretched out, my hand finding nothing but empty space next to me.  
“Oh yeah, night shift.” I murmured. “He should be back soon.”  
As if on cue, there were footsteps on the stairs and Stan gently crept in. I smiled to myself. Stan’s newest job had brought a whole new routine to our home, one we both knew incredibly well.  
“Morning babe.” I said, eyes still closed.  
“Morning. Sleep well gorgeous?” Stan asked, walking over and bending over to peck my cheek. I reached up and curved a hand against his cheek.  
“Very well. Though I missed you.” I finally opened my eyes and could just make out Stan’s face in the dim room.  
“It’s only for a little while longer.” Stan said, gently brushing his lips against mine. I linked my arms around his neck and arched into him. The last few weeks had been lonely in bed by myself. I’d missed Stan’s comforting weight wrapped around me every night, missed being able to curl against him and just feel his heart beating under my cheek.  
“Baby, I’m a mess. I need to shower.” Stan said against my lips. I let go of him with a pout.  
“Fine. I guess I should get up and get ready for work.” I sighed. Stan chuckled and moved away.  
“Be right back baby.” He said as he left the room. I sat up and stretched.  
Swinging my legs out of the bed, I stood and moved towards the cupboard. I grabbed my uniform and hung it over the chair.  
While I slipped my nightgown off, I listened as Stan started to hum and mumble to himself loudly in the shower.  
“Dork.” I muttered lovingly, a smile on my face.

As Stan walked back into the room with a towel slung low on his hips, I was sitting on the chair in my bra and underwear, clipping my stockings into place with the suspender clips.  
“God, I never get sick of this.” Stan murmured, stepping up behind me. I smiled as his hands rested on my shoulders.  
“That set suits you. Who ever bought it knew what he was doing.” Stan grinned. I laughed.  
“He certainly did.” I replied, standing. Stan moved back and sat on the bed.  
Stepping into my skirt, I turned and gestured at the zip.  
“Wanna help me mister?” I asked sweetly.  
Stan let out a gentle moan and pulled me closer before dragging the zipper up. Stan kept his hands on my hips, planting a kiss on my spine. I shivered as Stan gently trailed his tongue up my spine, pulling me onto his lap. Clearly Stan had missed sharing a bed with me too.  
“Stanley.” I protested weakly. “I have to get ready for work.”  
“Don’t go in. Stay here with me, in bed, all day.” Stan whispered in my ear. I leaned against him with a soft sigh.  
“I wish I could. But I have a job to go to.” I wriggled uselessly. Stan had his arms wrapped around me, the strong muscles making it impossible to break free for now.  
“Play hookie baby.” Stan urged.  
“Do you want to eat next week? And pay rent? We need the money.” I pointed out. Stan kissed my shoulder and let go of me.  
“Ok baby.” He relented as I stood and reached for my blouse. Stan flopped back onto the bed with a yawn.  
“Long night baby?” I asked as I buttoned my blouse.  
“Jus’ a whole lotta lugging shit around.” Stan replied, eyes closing. I tucked my blouse in and lifted my skirt to straighten the blouse ends.  
“Well, at least you can sleep now.” I replied absently, fidgeting with my clothes. Glancing in the mirror to check that everything was neat, I sat and started to brush my hair.  
“Want me to plait it for you?” Stan asked, sitting back up. I shook my head.  
“It’s easier to manage if it’s tucked into a bun.” I explained, gathering my hair quickly. “But thanks.”  
“You suit those clothes ya know.” Stan smiled. “All professional and bossy.”  
“Oh yeah?” I smirked as I rammed bobby pins into my hair. “Bossy huh? Want me to boss you around for the day?” I teased, quickly applying some mascara and reaching for my lipstick.  
Stan flushed slightly at my words.  
“Now that could be fun.” He grinned. I stared at his reflection in the mirror, trying to figure out if he was serious.  
I stopped applying my lipstick and twisted to look at him, placing the tube back down. Slipping my stocking clad feet into my work heels, I stood and stalked toward the bed. Stan followed my every step with hungry eyes. Stopping in front of Stan, I smiled sweetly as I placed a gentle hand on his bare, damp shoulder.  
“You know I love you right?” I whispered, hand sliding down to rest in the middle of his chest.  
“Yes.” Stan’s words were barely audible as he stared up at me. I smirked.  
“Then stop dicking around and let me get dressed.” I snapped, shoving Stan onto his back. Before he could sit back up, I hoisted my skirt up and straddled Stan easily. Leaning down I pinned Stan’s hands to the bed, the heels of my shoes gently scraping his legs.  
Stan was glassy eyed and flushed, breathing heavily as I gently nuzzled his nose.  
“Still want me to be boss?” I teased, nipping his lower lip with my teeth.  
Stan whimpered, his hips twitching unconsciously.  
I laughed quietly and kissed Stan softly, ignoring his attempts to deepen it. Without warning, I bit down sharply on his lip and Stan yelped.  
“Fucking hell Carla!” He panted.  
“Hey! Watch your language mister.” I ordered. Stan glared at me but made no attempt to move me off of him.  
We both knew he could of easily sat up and shook me off. Hell, I wouldn’t be able to stop him if he wanted his wrists back. This was all a show, a power game.  
I kissed the tip of Stan’s nose and slid off of him with a wink.  
Stan lay where he was for a moment before getting off the bed and grabbing me tightly. I gasped as his lips came crashing down against mine and I felt my spine melt.  
Stan was harsh and demanding, nipping my bottom lip as his hands slid down to grip my ass tightly.  
My head was spinning. I definitely wasn’t getting enough oxygen, yet I didn’t care. Feeling Stan’s tongue invade my mouth, I moaned against him and held him tighter.  
Stan broke away from my mouth with a ragged breath and grinned down at me as I struggled to catch my breath.  
“Two can play at that game Tiny.” He smirked. I couldn’t think of a reply, my brain still blissfully empty after Stan’s assault. Stan chuckled and let go of me.  
“Go on. You’ve got a job to go to.” He reminded me. I snapped back to reality.  
“Shit! What time is it? Am I going to be late? I swear to god Pines, if you’ve made me late-” I whirled round and started grabbing the few pieces of jewellery I was allowed to wear to work.  
“Relax baby. You’re fine.” Stan soothed.  
“I wouldn’t be this frazzled if you hadn’t distracted me.” I retorted, snapping my watch clasp into place.  
“I would apologise, but I don’t think I did anything wrong.” Stan said cockily. I scowled and reached up to fasten my necklace. Stan’s hands covered mine and finished fastening the necklace.  
“Pearls look good on you baby.” He admired from behind me. I reached back and rested a hand on his cheek.  
“Thanks Stan. Now are you gonna go to bed?” I asked, quickly forgiving him for his distractions.  
“Not until I’ve made sure you’ve eaten” Stan said, playfully patting my ass. “Come on. Breakfast time.”  
“Stan,” I sighed, “you’re still wearing only a towel.”  
Stan paused and glanced down.  
“Oh yeah. How’s this? Better?” He asked cheekily, dropping the towel. I burst into giggles.  
“You can’t cook like that!” I laughed. Stan turned and wiggled his hips, making me laugh even harder.  
“Dammit Pines! If my makeup runs...” I gasped, not really caring as I laughed at the ridiculous actions of the man I loved.  
“Ok, fine! Geez, asking me to cover all my glory.” Stan playfully grumbled as he quickly dressed in boxers and a white singlet. “There. I’m covered. You can stop laughing now.”  
I straightened, taking a lungful of air as I regained my composure. Stan was watching with an amused look on his face.  
“Right. Breakfast?” He asked as I moved toward him.  
“Yes please. I’ll be down in a minute.” I said as Stan left the room. I quickly checked my reflection and made sure my makeup was still ok. Grabbing my work blazer, I checked for my name tag in the pocket and headed down stairs.

“That was fantastic Stan.” I sighed as I placed my plate in the sink. “You make the best pancakes.”  
“Stancakes!” Stan corrected through a mouthful of pancake and syrup. I smiled and planted a kiss on the top of his head.  
“Stancakes then. Right. I’m dressed, fed, coffee fuelled. Time to go.” I headed towards the door.  
“Hey! You forgot something!” Stan rushed after me. I stopped as I was reaching for my bag.  
“What? I’m pretty sure I have everything.” I answered, slightly confused.  
“You forgot this.” Stan leaned down and kissed me.  
I could taste the sweetness of the syrup on his lips and I loved it.  
Stan engulfed me in a hug and I squeaked a little as he lifted me up.  
“Stan! I’m only going to work. You’ll see me later.” I laughed.  
“I know.” Stan replied as he let go of me. “I just love being able to do that.” He admitted with a sweet smile. I kissed him chastely again and grabbed my bag, checking my keys were inside.  
“If I don’t leave now, I will be late,” I commented as I checked my watch, “so this is me going. Sleep well baby.” I called as I opened the door.  
“Have fun at work.” Stan replied.  
“Oh yeah. Standing there, looking pretty while doing almost nothing.” I snorted. Stan grinned as I walked down the steps.  
“I love you.” He called.  
“I love you too.” I replied, waving a hand as I headed down the street towards the town centre.

X

Walking up the steps, I tried the door handle. It refused to move. Clearly Stan was still asleep. Or out.  
I grabbed my keys from my purse and let myself into the house as quietly as I could. My work heels clicked on the wooden floor and I winced at how loud the sound was. Closing the door, I stepped out of my heels and shrugged my blazer off. No one called my name out exuberantly as I hung my blazer up, which Stan normally would’ve done as soon as he heard the door. Placing my purse on the small table, I headed up the stairs to see if Stan was still asleep.  
Even before I reached the top of the stairs, I could hear the hacksaw of a snore that I’d become so familiar with over the last six months.  
Peeking through the slightly open bedroom door, I could just see Stan’s prone body on the bed. Given how loudly he was snoring, I figured I could probably sneak in and grab my slippers. Gently opening the door, I crept inside the dimly lit room and walked around to my side of the bed to slip my feet into my slippers. Stan snorted loudly and rolled over onto his back, an arm carelessly tossed over my side of the bed.  
I tried not to even breathe too loudly while I stared at him, lest I wake him before he was ready.  
Luckily, Stan was still deeply asleep, sprawled out and snoring with an open mouth. He’d been tossing and turning given the tangled state of the blankets. Stan was only covered by the blankets from the hips down.  
I couldn’t see them in detail in the dim light, but I knew the feel of his flat stomach and well-defined chest like the back of my hand. Fighting the urge to climb into bed next to him and wake him up with a kiss, I snuck back out of the room.

Once I was back down stairs, I headed into the kitchen and began to make myself a cup of tea.  
Waiting for the water to boil, I leaned against the counter and let my head rest in my hands for a few minutes before slowly straightening and moving around the kitchen.  
As I reached into the cupboard for the tea bags, I hissed through my teeth as the ache in my back flared from standing for hours without many breaks. And I could swear my cheeks had cramp from forcing a polite smile all day.  
Sighing I headed back to the counter and quickly made my tea. Taking a sip of the too-hot tea, I pulled my hair from its tight bun and gave a quiet groan of satisfaction before ruffling it aggressively. Picking my tea up from the bench, I headed into the front room to read for a while.

After an hour or so of trying to study, I heard Stan thump down the stairs.  
“Hey baby.” Stan leaned over the back of the chair and planted a kiss on my head. “How was work?”  
“Boring,” I shrugged, closing my college text book with a snap, “and trying to study is just as bad.”  
“So put tha’ book down for the night.” Stan encouraged. “Let’s go out and have fun instead.”  
I leaned my head back to look at him.  
“What kinda fun did you have in mind?” I asked, actually loving the sound of a night out with Stan. Stan grinned and moved round to stand in front of me.  
“Dinner, a movie and dancing.” He dragged the last word out as he wiggled his eyebrows enticingly. He really didn’t need to try to convince me, I was already looking forward to it.  
“I dunno...” I pouted, deciding to play hard to get, “I really gotta study...”  
Stan tilted his head and fidgeted with his fingers impatiently, giving me giant puppy dog eyes.  
“Aw, come on Carla! I don’t got a lotta time off. This is the only night this week I got to take you out.” He stared at me imploringly and I couldn’t keep it up.  
“Fine. We can go out.” I smiled widely. “In fact, I’d really love it. I’ve missed you.”  
Stan beamed and leaned forward to grab me. Hoisting me up, Stan gathered me up in his arms and twirled me round.  
“Go get all dolled up.” He ordered as he placed me back down. I glanced down at him.  
“What about you mister? You can’t go to dinner like that.” I gestured at his long boxers and singlet. Stan glanced down.  
“Huh. Yeah, ya right. Come on.” Stan grabbed my hand and dragged me back upstairs. “We are gonna paint the town red baby!”

X

Flopping onto the bed, I grinned dopily at the ceiling.  
“You were right. That as much more fun than studying.” I sighed.  
“Told ya,” Stan replied as he thumped down next to me, “should listen to me more often.”  
“Though I think that last beer was a mistake.” I wriggled my shoulders into the bed, savouring the softness under me.  
“Why? Ya too much of a lightweight to hold it?” Stan teased.  
I reached out and punched him playfully.  
“No. But you got me tipsy on a work night.” I smiled. “You’re a bad influence Pines.”  
“Oh yeah?” Stan rolled and held himself over me, mouth tantalisingly close to mine. “Wanna see how much of a bad influence I can be?” He dared, grinned. I giggled and swatted his chin lightly.  
“Naughty.” I said sweetly. Stan chuckled and kissed my forehead.  
“Alright tipsy. Let’s get you ready for bed. Ya still gotta go to work tomorrow.” Stan stood and I pouted.  
“Aw, no fair.”  
“Life’s not fair.” Stan bantered back, crouching to pull my shoes off. I sat up and grinned down at him.  
“I can get undressed myself you know.” I protested. “I’m not a child.”  
“Small enough to be one.” Stan grinned and I scowled, planting my hands on my hips.  
“Low blow Pines.” I reprimanded. Stan laughed.  
“I’m not the one looking adorably pissed off.” He smiled.  
Scrunching my nose up at him, I started pulling my t-shirt off. As I tossed it to the floor, Stan followed suit and soon we were both just in our underwear.  
I ran a tongue over my teeth and pulled a face.  
“Urgh. Pretty sure teeth shouldn’t feel fuzzy.” I grumbled, getting to my feet and walking to the door. “Be back ina minute.”  
“Oh the romance of it all.” Stan mocked as I left. I paused and flipped him off from the door, grin on my face. Stan just laughed as I walked away.  
Once I’d brushed my teeth and washed my face, I came back to the bedroom and found Stan already in the bed.  
“You can not be sleepy.” I said as I flicked the light off and the bedside lamp lit the room softly, “You only woke up a few hours ago.”  
“I’m not sleepy.” Stan replied with a grin. “But I do want to feel my girl fall asleep next to me for a change.”  
“Mm, sounds g’d ta me.” I mumbled back, sliding into the blankets. “Sleep sounds very nice.”  
I shuffled over to Stan and laid my head on his chest, listening to the steady thump of his heart beat. Stan’s arms settled around me, holding me snugly.  
“I’m so glad you’re here.” I sighed.  
“Carla, I’ve been living here for six months.” Stan reminded me, his thumb rubbing circles on my shoulder. I laughed quietly.  
“You mean that was you? I did wonder at times.” I started giggling and Stan sighed.  
“You’re such a lightweight Tiny.” He said. I could practically hear his grin and that made me laugh harder for some reason.  
“Not lightweight.” I protested between laughs. “Featherweight champ of New Jersey!” I laughed, lightly tapping a fist against his incredibly solid chest.  
“Oh god, you really are tipsy huh?” Stan asked, clearly amused.  
“Yup!”  
“What am I gonna do with you?” Stan kissed the top of my head and I lifted myself up far enough to look at him.  
“Never leave me.” I replied, giggles falling away.  
“I think that’s a given babe.” Stan smiled.  
I smiled happily.  
“You mean it?” I asked.  
“Course. Who else would put up with me?”  
I frowned.  
“You shouldn’t say that.”  
“What?” Stan shifted slightly and I snuggled closer.  
“That I just put up with you. You’re not a burden Stanley.” I sighed and tightened my arms around him. “I love you because of who you are. And I always have.”  
Stan sighed and I could feel his fingers fidgeting along the side of my arm.  
“You’re just saying this cause ya tipsy.” Stan grumbled. I shook my head strongly.  
“I’m not. I love you Stanley Pines. Every last part of you. The good, the bad and the ugly. All of it.”  
“Now ya making this up.” Stan muttered.  
I bristled, hating how Stan never truly accepted how much he meant to me. I could shout it til I was blue in the face and I still don’t think he’d ever believe me fully.  
“God, you’re frustrating Pines.” I let go of him and rolled onto my back. “Why would I let you move into my home, share my bed and basically let you into every part of my life, if I didn’t love you?” I spoke to the ceiling.  
“Pity.” Stan muttered. I huffed angrily.  
“No you pain in my ass.” I sat up and slid onto Stan’s lap. “You can not be this stupid.” I threaded my fingers into Stan’s hair and tugged gently. “I. Love. You.” I empathised.  
Stan’s eyes met mine and I was shocked by the sadness there.  
“Why?” he asked.  
“Because you’re kind, you’re funny, you never fail to make me smile, and you’re such a pure person underneath all the smart assed comments and cocky attitude.” I smiled, letting go of his hair to run my fingers through it. “Your father made you believe that you were worthless, that you don’t matter. He was wrong you doofus. You do matter, you really do. To me. Is that a good of enough answer for you?” I whispered, leaning down to brush my lips against his.  
“Yes.” Stan whispered back, placing his hands on my back to hold me gently as he kissed me back.  
“See. Not just tipsy. I’m also wise.” I smiled as we broke apart.  
Stan chuckled.  
“Yeah, yeah. You should get some sleep baby.” Stan smiled and shifted me off of him. I pouted and snuggled back into his side.  
“Mood killer.” I huffed. Stan just kept his arms around me, holding me close. The warmth radiating from Stan was intoxicating. He was always so warm, like my personal, giant space heater.  
“Why are you so warm?” I murmured, my eyes getting heavy with sleep.  
“Dunno. Always have been. Ford used to comment on it all the time, especially when he was cold.” Stan said quietly. I hesitated, not sure how to continue.  
“Ford was always cold. Always wore those sweaters.” Stan seemed lost in thought. “I’d wake up in the middle of the night to find him curled up next to me, as if trying to suck warmth out of me.”  
“I don’t think you’ve ever told me this before.” I said quietly.  
“I haven’t?” Stan said. “ Guess it just never came up.”  
“Wonder what he does now for warmth.” I asked absently.  
“Wonder what he’s doing in general?” Stan sighed. I hugged him.  
“I’m sure he’s ok.” I tried to reassure.  
“I wonder if he even thinks about me.” Stan continued. “Probably doesn’t. Not after last year.”  
“You don’t know that. He might just feel awkward about talking to you again,” I struggled not to yawn, “you know what Ford was like for social awkwardness.”  
“True. I just hope he’s happy, where ever he is.” Stan sighed and shuffled his body back to lie down. “Now you should sleep baby. It’s getting late.”  
“I hope so too. God knows we didn’t part on good terms.” I muttered. “I yelled at him you know. After the night you got kicked out.” I buried my head in his chest.  
“What?” Stan jolted. “You never mentioned that.”  
“I didn’t want you to be mad at me. I was just so angry at him for letting it happen.” I admitted. “So I went round to see him, yell at him, try and get him to talk to you.”  
“Carla...” Stan breathed. “What were you thinking?”  
“I wasn’t, not really. I just wanted to talk to him, try to understand why he’d let it happen... but he was so stubborn and he was so cold, I didn’t even recognise him. He blamed you completely and wouldn’t even listen.” I could feel tears starting to slip out of my eyes. “God, he called you a screw-up and stupid and selfish, and I just couldn’t take it.”  
“Hey, hey, shush.” Stan realised I was crying and quickly gathered me in his arms. “He was upset. He said those things outta anger, probably.”  
I choked out a laugh.  
“I hope so, cause I couldn’t bear to think that Ford really thinks that about you.”  
“I know you don’t. That makes up for it. Hell, you tried to get Ford ta see sense. Just for me.” Stan stroked my back softly. “You watch, we’ll see Ford again and things will get better. How long can he stay mad right?”  
I sniffed, wiping my eyes. I didn’t want to reply. I’d seen the cold anger in Ford’s eyes that day. I really didn’t know how long he’d stay mad, but I knew that he was more than capable of holding a grudge for a long time.  
“Come on baby. Try ta relax. Things will work out. You’ll see.” Stan kissed my head. “As long as I’m here with you, I’m happy with my life as it is.”  
“Liar.” I muttered. “But thanks anyway.”  
Stan chuckled and pulled the blankets up higher over me.  
“Sleep baby. You gotta go ta work tomorrow.” I nodded and tried to snuggle even closer to Stan, who just huffed and let me squeeze against him.  
“Are you gonna try sleep?” I asked quietly, my eyes closing.  
“Probably just gonna watch you sleep.” Stan smiled.  
“Creep.” I snorted, feeling my body grow heavy and relaxed.  
“Sleep tight baby.” Stan whispered.  
“M’m g’d night.” I murmured.  
Stan sighed and stroked my hair for a while until I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! I can't believe I'm already so close to finishing this story! That's crazy! I hope you're all still enjoying :)  
> Oh, btw, I was thinking that Carla works at a bank as a counter girl and Stan has been just moving from job to job, usually physical labour.  
> Also, buckle up as the next 2 chapters get a tad rocky and sad.


	13. November 1971 - The World Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It has been a while since I last updated here. I'm sorry about that... I've been pretty sick for the last three weeks with one thing and another....  
> This chapter was a bit of a beast to finally get right.. hopefully it's ok now. Also, I'm going to be uploading the last two chapters together either tomorrow or Monday... So we're almost at the end!
> 
>  
> 
> *Don't worry. In the new year, there will be a new sequel to this story.... Ssshhhh*

November 1971

 

Brushing my hair out of my face, I grinned at the handsome young man opposite me.

“Having fun baby?” Stan asked as he twirled me round.

“I never want it to end.” I replied. Stan grinned and dragged me closer.

“Night’s still young.” Stan winked and pulled us toward our booth. “Wanna grab a bite?”

“Of your fries? Don’t mind if I do.” I leaned over and snuck a few fries from under Stan’s nose.

“Hey!” Stan grumbled, still smiling. “ Stick to your own Tiny.”

“But they taste better when they’re stolen.” I pouted, licking the salt and grease from my fingertips.

Stan chuckled and pushed his food toward me.

“I’m gonna get a drink. Eat ya fill.” Stan affectionately tugged a strand of my hair as he sauntered past.

Grinning happily, I munched on a few more fries as I glanced around the diner.

The place was pretty quiet, just a few couples scattered around either dancing or splitting food. There was a makeshift stage in a corner. I was pretty sure that hadn’t been there last time Stan and I had been here. There was a rough, hand written sign, sitting atop the makeshift stage.

“Must be some sorta music thingy tonight.” I muttered, twisting in my seat to see where Stan was.

Stan was standing at the counter, clearly flirting with the waitress. I rolled my eyes.

God knows I wasn’t bothered by that. Flirting was like breathing to Stan. He did it without even realising. Stan could charm anyone. He could make a living out of it.

As I sat there watching, a group of young girls scampered up to Stan , giggling, before the boldest of them touched his arm. I sat straighter, watching carefully.

Stan turned with surprise on his face and the girl started talking. I was too far away to hear what she was saying, but judging by her body language, she was clearly coming on to him. Her hand was still resting on his arm and I could feel jealousy starting to prick in my gut.

Stan laughed, rubbing the back of his neck and took a step back, easing himself out of her grasp. The girl didn’t seem to be deterred and took another step forward.

I was already sliding out of the booth when Stan looked over at me. His wide eyes met mine and I sat, knowing Stan could probably handle this without needing a crazy girlfriend interrupting.

Stan grinned at the young girl, leaned down and whispered something to her. She glanced over at me before going bright red and practically running away from Stan.

Stan sauntered back after another playful wink at the waitress.

“Having fun?” I teased as he sat back down. Stan flushed and placed his drink down.

“Ah, yeah. Bout that...” He started. I laughed.

“I’m not bothered Stan. I know that I’m the one you love, the one you live with, the one you share a bed with...” I said innocently while my foot gently ran up Stan’s leg to rest on his thigh. Stan stared, cheeks adorably red, Adam’s apple bobbing slightly as he swallowed.

“I wasn’t flirting with her.” Stan eventually said.

“I know.” I answered, taking a sip of my drink.

“She just came up to me.”

“I saw.” I leaned forward. “And I’m not surprised. You’re the best looking guy here tonight.”

“Don’t be stupid.” Stan scoffed.

“I mean it Pines,” I grinned, “If I wasn’t already dating you, I’d throw myself at you the second I got a chance. Face it, you’re a lady killer.” I winked.

Stan coloured and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Geez Carla, you sure know how to stroke a guy’s ego.” He muttered. I grinned evily.

“I know how to stroke more than that.” I murmured, my foot sliding just slightly further up.

Stan jumped and stared with wide eyes at me. I laughed and removed my foot.

“Relax Stan.” I smiled. Stan grinned and reached over to brush his fingers along my cheek.

“You’re amazing kitten.” He whispered. My heart stuttered at the emotion in his voice and I felt my own cheeks flush. We sat in warm silence for a few moments before I broke it.

“So, did you see that stage thingy? Any idea what’s happening tonight?” I asked, picking up the last few fries from my plate.

“According to Debs, there’s this hippy fella playing tonight.” Stan lifted his drink to his mouth.

“Didn’t know they did music nights here.” I commented.

“Me neither. Guess it’s new.” Stan shrugged.

“I’d rather just have the good old jukebox,” I smiled, “at least we know we can dance to that.”

“Speaking of,” Stan gulped the rest of his drink down and stood, “care for another twirl on the dance floor?”

“Every single time.” I replied, finishing my own drink. “Let’s go Pines. Reckon you can keep up?” I teased, taking Stan’s hand.

“Easily.” Stan grinned. I laughed and we began dancing.

 

There was a sudden crackle and hiss of static as someone climbed onto the stage. Stan and I paused, Stan’s arms resting comfortably around my waist as we leaned against the nearby table.

A tall, lanky, blond-haired man sat on a stool in the middle of the stage and began to tune his guitar.

“Check out the tree hugger.” Stan muttered to me. I swatted his arm lightly and tried not to laugh.

This guy did seem to be a very stereotypical hippy. Bell bottoms, trumpet sleeves, a scarf head band with a flower in it... Who did he think he was fooling?

“Dimensional Healing with Thistle Downe.” I read his sign out loud. “Guess he’s gonna heal all our inner turmoil.”

Stan chuckled and spun me round.

“Let’s just ignore the hippy and keep dancing.” He suggested.

“Sure thing babe.” I smiled and pecked him on the cheek. “Go pick a new song.”

As Stan flicked through the options on the jukebox, I continued to watch this Thistle Downe prepare his act. As he idly strummed a few chords, he glanced up at me and gave me a lazy smile. I took a step back, heart thumping. His smile had seemed friendly enough, but it had felt mildly threatening. Shaking my head, I turned around and walked back to Stan. As I approached Stan, the discomfort eased and I reached out for him, dragging him into yet another dance with me. Stan was all I needed right now. Familiar and comfortable.

Half way through another energetic dance with Stan, I started to hear the strains of Thistle Downes’ music. I stopped and turned back to the stage, strangely attracted to the new music. Thistle seemed lost in his own world as he played. My feet moved toward him, acting without any input from my brain. The music was almost hypnotic, my brain being wiped of everything except the music Thistle was playing. And Thistle of course.

I could only focus on Thistle. He seemed to be the biggest person in the room, his lanky frame almost shining. I wanted him to look at me, wanted him to notice me, to smile at me again. His long fingers continued to deftly pluck at the strings of the guitar, my body practically vibrating in time with each note. My mind was blissfully empty of everything except Thistle. All I wanted was him. With each rise and fall of the music, my heartbeat seemed to rise and fall with it. What was this music and why was I so spellbound?

I could feel a slight haze in my mind, like there was something I was supposed to be remembering... But I couldn’t. Not with Thistle and his music surrounding me, filling my head like starbursts. Surely nothing was important as Thistle was right now...

“Notice me.” I whispered. “Please.”

Thistle finally looked up and our eyes locked as I continued to walk toward the stage. There was a lull in the music as Thistle stood and held a hand out to me. Without knowing why, I took it. The instant his hand enclosed around mine, there was a jolt that ran up my arm and into my mind, finally allowing me to think clearly again.

I suddenly remembered Stan. Stanley Pines. I’d come here with him... Why? Where was he?

I glanced back at Stan. He seemed oblivious to the pull of Thistle’s music, still lost in dancing by the jukebox.

Thistle smiled softly and tugged my hand gently, dragging my attention back to him again. Thistle’s green eyes shone and I felt like they were sucking me in, my mind slowly empty of everything except the man in front of me.

 “You feeling the dimensional healing?” He asked in a low voice. I nodded, my mouth struggling to find words.

“Wanna go and experience a more hands on healing?” Thistle grinned. I hesitated and Thistle absently strummed a few more chords.

“Yes.” I answered, almost immediately as the music swam round my head. Thistle slung his guitar or his back and wrapped an arm around my waist.

“You’re mind is going to be truly open after tonight.” He said as he led me off the stage. I simpered, staring up at him as we walked past Stan.

I didn’t even notice when Stan stopped and stared after us.

 

X

 

Hurrying home hours later, I felt like I was floating in the air.

Thistle was incredible. He was so wise and so well traveled. We’d spent all our time talking and listening to music. Thistle had convinced me that Stan was holding me back. He’d said that a girl like me, with my mind, could be so much more if I just stopped looking after Stan. And I’d agreed with him. It was all so simple suddenly.

How could I have been so blind? I needed a new age guy, one who believed in my inner spirit and my inner power to change the world. Someone who believed in peace and love and that fighting was a waste of time. Of course Stan wasn’t that person. He could be so stubborn and aggressive. Not to mention he always thought he had to be the man in our relationship.

I got to my house and reached for the door. Before I could turn the handle, it was pulled open from the other side.

“Jesus Carla! Where the hell you been?” Stan exclaimed, grabbing me and pulling me into a tight hug. “I was so worried that hippy idiot had kidnapped you. Why the hell didya leave with him?”

I struggled in Stan’s grip, wanting to put some distance between us. His embrace did not feel the same as usual. Instead of feeling comforted, all I felt was restricted and suffocated.

“Relax Stan. I just wanted to get to know him better. He’s an amazing guy you know.” I said, taking a step back from Stan.

“What? You gotta be kidding?” Stan stared at me in disbelief. “Carla, he’s a typical tree hugger. He’s probably high off his face half the time.”

“Hey. That’s pretty freaking judgemental.” I scowled. “At least I tried to get to know him.”

“Oh yeah. You just spent all that time just talking I’m sure.” Stan retorted, his temper quickly rising.

“For your information, we actually did. Talking and listening to new age records. Some of it’s pretty good.” I retorted, slipping my shoes off. “It was nice to have such a deep conversation for a change.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stan demanded. I rolled my eyes.

“You’re not exactly Mr Philosopher you know Stan. Sometimes I want more than just banter.” I said.

“I’ve never heard you complain before.” Stan muttered, crossing his arms defiantly.

“That’s because I just put up with it.” I answered, turning and heading up the stairs. “Just like I put up with a lot of things you do.”

I reached the landing and heard Stan hurrying after me.

“What was that?” He asked from behind me. “What do you have to put up with?”

“Well, you know... you can be a little childish at times.” I answered flippantly, moving around our bedroom, absently picking up clothes. “And you can be a bit dumb too.”

Stan stayed quiet and I eventually turned to face him.

Stan was leaning against the doorframe, watching me with a strangely blank face.

“Carla, what happened tonight?” He asked quietly. I tossed my hair back.

“I told you, I spent the night talking to Thistle and listening to music. Nothing else.”

“So where is all this coming from baby?” Stan took a step towards me. “I thought we were happy together.”

“We were,” I shrugged, “but things change. Thistle told me that the natural state of the universe is change. Things can’t stay the same forever. Just as things between us have clearly changed.”

Stan looked liked I’d just sucker punched him in the gut.

“Are- are you saying you wanna to leave me?” he managed to get out.

“I guess so,” I stopped and chewed my lip, “I hadn’t really thought about it.”

“You just wandered off into the night with some stranger and come home deciding to break up with me? Using his words?” Stan said incredulously.

“Thistle isn’t a stranger,” I smiled, “at least, not anymore.”

“He did something to you.” Stan muttered. “You wouldn’t be saying this otherwise.”

I rolled my eyes. Of course Stan couldn’t see what I meant. Thistle was much more in tune with the world, he was the one who would always understand what I meant.

“Stan, I’m really tired. Can we talk about this tomorrow?” I said. Stan shook his head.

“No. I want to know what he did. You aren’t acting yourself.” Stan reached for my arm and I drew back from him.

“I’m acting perfectly fine Stan. You’re the one getting jealous over my new friendship.”

“Jealous? Of that lanky streak of nothing? Hah. I could beat him up with my eyes shut.” Stan boasted.

“God! Do you have to resort to violence to try and impress me?” I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. “Has it ever occurred to you that there are other ways of dealing with things?”

“None that are as effective.” Stan retorted.

“Get out Stan. I want to go to sleep.” I replied coldly. Stan stared.  
“What? This is our room.”

“No. It’s my bedroom. This is my house. You’re just staying here with me.” I reminded him.

“Carla. This is crazy.” Stan looked like all the air had been sucked out of him.

“I’m not gonna ask again Stan. Get out.” I folded my arms and stared at him.  
Stan opened and shut his mouth a few times before rolling his eyes and walking out of the room.

“Fine! I just hope you wake up and realise how dumb this whole thing has been. I want my girlfriend back.” He shouted as he walked back down the stairs.

I sighed. Thistle had been right. I guess couldn’t stay with Stan. But it didn’t look like Stan was going to take the hint any time soon.

Closing the door, I hesitated slightly before clicking the lock into place. I really couldn’t stand the idea of having Stan share the same bed as me right now. A small part of me was screaming to unlock the door and go downstairs and be with Stan... but all I could hear in my head was Thistle’s music. As I let the memory of the music fill my head, I sunk into a blissful sleep.

 

The next morning, I woke up in an empty bed. Getting dressed, I kicked a few of Stan’s clothes to his usual side of the bed and unlocked the door. As I opened it, I caught sight of a note taped to the door.

_“Carla, I can’t believe you locked me out last night. Whatever’s going through your head, you better get it sorted by the time I get home from work. This is killing me baby. I don’t know what happened, but give me a chance to fix this. I swear, if it’s something that I’ve done, I can fix it. Just give me another chance. I want you back to being my favourite gal. I love you Carla baby.”_

Scowling, I tore the note off the door and crumple it up.

A sudden rage filled my head. It was so typical of Stan to believe that if he just begged and pulled the sweet innocent act on me that I’d fall back in love with him. Not this time. This couldn’t be fixed. I didn’t want him anymore.

Walking back into my room, I grabbed Stan’s duffel bag from under the bed and began throwing his clothes into it.

That was it. I was done. Thistle had been right. Stan was not the man for me. He was a childish moron who needed me more than I needed him. I wanted him out of my life.

I continued picking up all of Stan’s belongings and packing them away. By lunchtime, I had everything of Stan’s packed and waiting in the hallway. I didn’t care where he was going, but he wasn’t staying here.

 

“Carla? I’m back.” Stan called as he opened the door. “What the hell?”

I walked out of the front room and faced him. Stan was staring at his stuff on the floor.

“What’s going on?” Stan asked.

“I want you to leave.” I said evenly.

“You have got to be kidding.” Stan stared at me, mouth open in shock.

“No. After last night, I realised that we are not working anymore. And since this is my house, you need to leave.”

Stan shook his head in disbelief, eyes tearing up.

“You can’t do this baby.” He pleaded. “Please, you know I’ve got nowhere to go.”

“Not my problem now.” I answered coldly.

“Something is wrong with you baby,” Stan kept trying, “Thistle did something, he must of.”

“Stan, this is getting embarrassing. Thistle just helped me realise what I needed in my life.” I sighed.

“And what was that? Him?” Stan’s voice cracked as he tried not to yell.

“I need someone who can support me. Not someone who needs me to look after him.”

“Carla, this isn’t you.” Stan tried again.

“God. What do I have to say to get you to understand this?” I fumed.

“Tell me the truth!” Stan cried out. “Tell me what Thistle did to you!”

“He didn’t do anything!” I yelled back. “God, you’re acting like he made me say this.”

“Maybe he did! Maybe he hypnotised you with that stupid music of his!” Stan was starting to get real angry.

“You’re an idiot Stanley Pines! I have not been hypnotised! Now get out of my house!” I picked up one of his bags and threw it at him. “Go on! Get out! I’m done with you!”

Stan staggered back as his bag hit him in the chest and I tossed another bag at him, my own anger starting to build.

“Carla... please.” Stan said quietly as he stood on the door step, bags at his feet.

“No. I don’t want to hear it Stanley.” I said. “I want my keys back.” I held my hand out.

For a while, neither of us moved. Stan was searching my face for a sign of mercy, tears still welling in his eyes. I huffed a sigh and began tapping my foot. Stan dumped his bag on the floor and practically ripped his set of keys off the key ring.

“Fine! Here. I hope you and the hippy are fucking happy together.” He spat. I closed my hand around the keys, trying to ignore the shaking of my hand.

“Just leave me alone Stanley.” I turned and shut the door in his face, locking it behind me.

I could hear muffled thumps and cursing as Stan hauled himself away from me and my life.

I slid down the door to sit on the floor, my body feeling numb.

All of a sudden, a memory surfaced in my mind... the night Stanley had been kicked out of his home. Just handed a bag and told to get lost... And I’d just done the same thing.

I glanced at my closed fist, feeling the keys hidden inside digging into my skin.

A bolt of realization shot through me.

What had I been thinking? So what if things hadn’t been perfect? Surely there was no one who could say their relationship was perfect. If there were problems, couldn’t we have worked on them?

Scrambling to my feet, I rushed out the door and ran out onto the sidewalk. Glancing wildly up and down the street, I caught sight of the Diablo just pulling out of sight at the end of the street.

“God, what did I just do?” I whispered to myself, doubling my grip on the keys.

“There you are.”

I spun round to find Thistle walking toward me.

“Oh. Hi. Look I’m not really in the mood to talk...” I started.

“Hey, hey. What happened?” Thistle’s face radiated concern and I sagged slightly.

“Stan and I... we just... he’s gone.” I managed to get out. Thistle tutted and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

“You poor thing. Let’s get you inside and you can tell me all about it.” He said reassuringly. I nodded numbly, allowing him to steer me back inside and even further away from Stan.


	14. April 1972 - The Lost Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla finds herself alone and reminiscing about her break up with Stan.

April 1972

 

“Here you go dollface.” The older waitress, Darlene, poured me a fresh cup of coffee.

“Thanks.” I smiled at her.

“I don’t mean to pry, but you ok?” She asked. I swallowed against the lump in my throat.

“Bad breakup... Total reality check.” I said, tears threatened to spill again.

“Aw hun.” Darlene clucked her tongue. “Don’t you think on him for another second. If they break your heart, throw ‘em to the side of the road.” She gave me a reassuring smile before bustling off.

“I think I already did.” I whispered to myself, pulling the old photo back out of pocket.

Unfolding it, I smiled sadly at the man in it. Stanley Pines was leaning against the hood of his car and was laughing at something. It had been taken not long after he surprised me here in Virginia. Over a year ago now, I realised.

Pushing the photo back into my pocket, I wrapped my hands around the coffee cup in front of me.

“Pull yourself together girl.” I muttered, staring at the dark coffee. But I could feel the tears slipping out of my eyes. I wiped my eyes roughly.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.” I muttered tearfully. “You should’ve believed him, he’d never lied to you... Why didn’t I believe him?”

Because it seemed crazy, because you were sick of having to look after him, my brain whispered, because he still acted like a moronic child, because he could’ve been so much more, because it felt like he wasn’t enough anymore?

I squeezed my eyes shut, my hair falling over my shoulders like a curtain.

More tears fell, rippling the surface of my coffee.

As I sat there, crying softly, I couldn’t help but think about the last time I’d seen Stan Pines.

 

_It had been about a month ago. He’d come by my place again, the second time that week. He’d been carrying yet another bouquet of daisies._

_“Carla, come on! I know you’re in there.” Stan called, standing outside my door. I gritted my teeth and stalked toward the door._

_Throwing the door open, I glared at Stan._

_“What the hell do you want Pines?” I  snapped. Stan held the daisies out like a shield._

_“I got you these.” He offered quietly._

_I noticed he was badly bruised and had a few fresh cuts on his arms and face._

_“What happened to you?” I asked, despite my anger at him._

_Stan grinned sheepishly and shrugged._

_“Just got into an accident... with a van... stupid hipppy, it smelt like pot in there...” he trailed off. Realization dawned on me._

_“You’re the one responsible for Thistle’s van being wrecked?” I asked, anger bubbling up my throat. Stan looked horrified._

_“It wasn’t, I didn’t mean... Alright! Yes! I did it!” Stan admitted. My anger spilled over._

_“God what is wrong with you?” I yelled. “Of all the stupid, reckless stunts you’ve pulled, this has to be the most idiotic!”_

_Stan flinched at the volume of my words, but rallied quickly. He stared at me, his own anger surfacing._

_“He’s a scumbag Carla. You deserve better than him!” Stan fumed._

_I gave him a look of disgust as he grabbed my hand._

_“And you think you’re better for me?” I hissed. “You couldn’t even get your act together to find a decent job.” I took the daisies from him. “And then you make up that stupid story about how Thistle is hypnotising me! Did it ever occur to you that maybe I was just sick of putting up with you?” I asked, throwing the daisies back at him. As the daisies bounced off of his chest, Stan stared at me, his face slack with shock._

_“What- what do you mean?” He asked, his voice quivering slightly. I scoffed and pulled my hand from his._

_“You’re pathetic Stan. All you do is try to scam people, finding new idiotic ways to make a quick buck. I should’ve dated Ford. At least he was going places.” I sneered._

_“You, you don’t mean that Carla...” Stan blinked away tears, “It’s Thistle’s fault. He made you say this!” He moved toward me and I pushed him away._

_“Goddammit Pines! I’m not hypnotised! Just accept that I don’t want you anymore.” I said loudly. “Just leave me alone! I don’t want you!” I empathised._

_Stan back away, mouth open, crying openly._

_“Carla, please don’t do this.” He pleaded weakly.”Just listen to me, I’m not lying. It’s Thistle...”_

_I turned my back on him with an angry sigh._

_“Just get out of here Stan. Leave me alone.”_

_“Carla, baby, please. I love you.” Stan said as he touched my shoulder gently. I spun round and shoved him hard, causing him to stumble back and fall to the ground._

_“Leave me alone. I don’t love you and I don’t care if I never see you again!” I yelled, grabbing the daisies and flinging them at him again._

_Racing inside, I’d slammed the door shut on his heartbroken face._

Wiping my eyes again, I took a drink of the lukewarm coffee.

God, I was an idiot. He’d been right of course.

Thistle had been hypnotising me... right from the very beginning. And if it hadn’t been for that blonde bimbo Thistle had turned his eyes on, I’d probably still be hypnotised.

Instead, I was sitting here miserable and alone.

The last two weeks had been hell. Thistle left without an explanation, arm around the blonde and then a few days later I woke up overwhelmed by memories of things I’d done and said.

I’d cried for hours.

The things I’d said to Stan... God, I hurt him so badly.

A fresh wave of tears hit me and I didn’t bother trying to stop them.

 

X

 

After another hour, Darlene filled my cup up again.

“You feeling any better hun?” she asked kindly. I shook my head.

“Still feeling awful.” I muttered. Darlene sighed, glanced around and slid into the booth seat opposite me.

“Look hun, is there anyone you can call? Get them to look after you?” She asked. I shook my head.

“There was this one guy... But I blew it with him.” I choked out.

“This before or after the bad break up?” Darlene asked, patting my hand.

“The same time, kinda... It gets complicated.” I admitted, sniffing pathetically.

“You should get in touch with him. You’d be surprised. Especially if you tell him you’re sorry.” She encouraged. I shook my head.

“He won’t talk to me.” I said sadly, “Pretty sure I broke his heart.”

Darlene handed me her pen.

“Who said anything about talking? Put it all down on paper. Let it all out and then he can make his own decision.” She smiled and stood. “You got something to write on?”

I nodded and pulled my college composition book out of my bag.

“Atta girl.” Darlene smiled. “I’ll get you another cup of coffee.”

As she walked past me, I grabbed her hand.

“Thank you.” I smiled. “For letting me cry and being so nice.”

Darlene patted my hand.

“Us girls gotta stick together.” She smiled.

As she headed back to the counter, I wiped my eyes and flipped the book open. Tapping the pen idly against the page, I thought for a moment before beginning to write.

 

_“Dear Stanley,_

_The words “I’m sorry” will never be enough to make you forgive me, I know. And after what I did, I’m not sure I deserve to be forgiven. But I need to tell you that, well, I’m sorry._

_It turned out that you were right. Thistle was hypnotising me. How you knew, I don’t know; but I do know that I should’ve listened to you. You had never lied to me and I should’ve trusted you._

_Turns out that Thistle had hypnotised plenty of girls... whoever was stupid enough to fall for his tricks. He ditched me for a 6 foot, leggy blonde in a short, tight mini skirt... Serves me right I suppose._

_Stan, all the horrible things I said to you... I remembered them all a week after Thistle left me. It was like I finally woke up from a coma._

_I can’t take them back, no matter how much I want to, (_ I bit back a sob and a tear hit the page, softly smudging the ink.) _but know that I never meant them._

_You were my first love. And I truly loved you (I still do), but I don’t blame you if you never want me back. I deserve that after how I treated you._

_Just know that I never believed you were pathetic, or an idiot. Things weren’t perfect, but that’s what makes life what it is._

I paused as Darlene came back and filled my cup.

“Here you go hun.” She said as she handed me a stack of napkins. “Sorry they aren’t proper tissues.”

I smiled gratefully.

“That’s fine.” I dabbed my eyes. “Do you mind if I keep the pen for a little longer?”I asked.

Darlene waved her hand flippantly.

“Not at all. It’s pretty dead in here. You’d almost think I’d eaten all the damn customers.” She joked and bustled off.

Turning my attention back to my book, I lowered the pen to the paper again.

 

_“When you first showed up in Virginia, I’d never been happier. I thought it really would be us against the world for the rest of our lives. I never thought I’d be sitting here without you, alone and miserable... like all the colour was gone from my world._

_I haven’t even been to classes in two weeks. I got fired after not showing up for work... I feel like I’m missing half of myself, so what does it matter if I never graduate or go to work?_

_I’m sitting here in the Juke Joint, crying into a cup of coffee like a loser._

_Remember the first time we visited this place? It was pouring down with rain, we were soaked to the skin. I think you were trying to keep me dry with your jacket... it hadn’t work though._

_We just ran through the first door that said open._

_We sat in this very booth I’m sitting in now, creating puddles on the seats from our wet clothes. I was so miserable. You kept trying to get me to smile. God, you were always good at making me smile Stan. But on that occasion, you eventually gave up and ordered us food._

_We ate in silence, still shivering from the cold. Then that song came on... Do you remember it?_

_Jailhouse Rock, Elvis Presley._

_Without even a moment’s thought, you pulled me up and whirled me around. You were grinning like child and I just couldn’t be miserable anymore. We danced like we had nowhere else to be, nothing else to do, no cares in the world. In fact, the whole world could have disappeared and I wouldn’t have cared. Because when I was with you, you were all I needed._

_We danced to the next 5 songs, people were staring and yet I never wanted it to end.”_

I smiled softly to myself before getting up and wandering over to the jukebox. Pulling a couple of quarters from my pocket, I pushed them into the machine and selected Jailhouse Rock. As the familiar tune began to fill the room, I walked back to my booth. Taking a mouthful of coffee, I bent over the letter again.

 

_“I wish things had played out differently. Then maybe we’d still be dancing here tonight._

_I will never forget our time together Stan. Not one second of it. Even all the bad bits._

_I don’t know if I will ever see you again, or if you’ll ever read this letter... But I just want to say that I regret everything I did and I hate myself for causing you any pain._

_You never deserved to be hurt so cruelly (especially by me of all people), and I hope that where ever you are, you’re finally happy._

_People always said Ford was the twin who would succeed in life. While I don’t doubt that he will do great things, I never stopped believing in you._

_Stanley, you could charm the very ground you walk on! I’ve never known anyone like you. You have the luck of the damn Irish! Things might get tough, pretty damn near terrible, and yet I know in my heart that you will survive it all with a smile on your face._

_I’m sorry I let  my faith in you be shaken._

_I’m sorry I refused to listen to you._

_I’m sorry I threw all those flowers back at you._

_I’m sorry for saying I should’ve dated Ford._

_I’m sorry for saying that I never wanted to see you again.”_

 

My hand shook and I swallowed deeply, tears falling again.

 

_“I’m sorry for letting you walk out of my life._

_And most of all, I’m sorry for telling you that I didn’t love you anymore._

_You were the goddamn love of my life Pines and now I’ll probably never see you again!”_

I took a deep breath and a slow sip of coffee.

 

_“Where ever you are Stan, I hope you can feel how sorry I am and how much I still love you._

_I truly hope that our paths cross again one day, so that I might get the chance to tell you all this in person._

_Until then,_

_Take care of yourself._

_All my love,_

_Carla.”_

I signed my name with a flourish and scribbled a small daisy under it. Staring down at the scrawled words, smudged by tears, I felt my lip quiver.

Glancing around, I quickly ripped the pages out of my book and folded them over. Shoving them into my pocket with the photo, I drained my cup and stood up. Placing my book back into my bag, I walked to the counter.

“Thanks for the pen.” I smiled at Darlene.

“No problem hun.” She smiled back. “Feeling better?”

I nodded and pulled my purse out.

“What do I owe you for the coffee?” I asked. Darlene shooed my money away.

“Forget hun. You needed it more than I need paying.”

I was stunned by her generosity. Grabbing a couple of bills from my purse anyway, I shoved them in the tip jar.

“Thank you, for everything.” I thanked her genuinely. Darlene smiled and turned away.

As I walked towards the exit, I spotted the ‘Help Wanted’ sign.

Realising that I’d probably need some new way of earning money, I walked back over to the counter.

“Hey? You guys need a newbie around here?” I asked hopefully. Darlene  tilted her head to the side and eyed me critically.

“You waitressed before?” she asked. My face fell.

“No, but I’m a really quick learner.” I pleaded. Darlene smiled.

“You’re hired kid. Be here tomorrow at 4pm ok? I’m getting too old for the night shift.” She said with a wink. I grinned.

“You won’t regret it.” I promised as I headed back to the door. “See you tomorrow.” I called as I left.

Pausing outside the dinner, I smiled softly and patted my pocket.

“It’ll get easier.” I whispered to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I had to abandon one supposed chapter, hence why this is now the end at 14 chapters.  
> I simply couldn't get the missing chapter to flow properly and it honestly just didn't feel necessary (It was a couple of scenes showing the developing relationship between Carla and Thistle while Stan tried to win her back.... It just wasn't working out for me.).
> 
> So this is the end of The First Summer I Knew You.  
> Please feel free to leave a kudos and a comment, I'd love any constructive criticism since this is the first time I've put my fanfiction online :)  
> I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas (or how ever you celebrate this time of year). Stay Safe over the Holiday season :)
> 
>  
> 
> And stay tuned for a sequel in 2019!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be continuing with random snap shot moments with Stan and Carla all the way through to their break up in 1972. (I've had to make up a few dates and birthdays... please don't get mad. I just needed a year to make sure I could get their ages approximate).  
> Each new snap shot will be uploaded as a chapter in chronological order.  
> Feel free to comment and offer any advice. I welcome constructive criticism!


End file.
